The Dark Child
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: Harry grew up inside of a Orphanage, and became quite the little Bookworm. He wasn't what Dumbledore was expecting, nope, not at all. He wasn't what anyone expected, and he plans to take the Magical World by storm. Don't underestimate the power of the Boy-Who-Lived and his soon-to-be lover... POWERFUL!DARK!HARRY EVENTUAL!LV/HP BEING FIXED/EDITED
1. The Dark Child

**Summary:** Harry grew up inside of a Orphanage, and became quite the little Bookworm. He wasn't what Dumbledore was expecting, nope, not at all. He has a pet snake, and he's ready to destroy any 'Golden Boy' Fantasies about him

**Warnings:** Dark!Powerful!Harry

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Harry Potter, obviously!

**Beta: **Cloudy-Jay Lestrange

_**This Chapter was rewritten because of all the mistakes in it.  
Please review of this corrected chapter:  
To all flamers, your opinion is not needed so fuck Off: D**_

Also, 1 Pound is Equal to $1.47 in American dollars but I'm just going to put it down as Equal to $1, since it will be easier to mark. So, 1 Pound is 1 Dollar.

**Chapter One**

Harry looked out of the window where the sun was high up in the sky and shining brightly. It also showed the busy shopping district bustling with life. Children were happily dragging their parents into toy stores and teenagers were having fun outside of the local arcade rather than inside. There was also a small Plaza where there were young girls and older women rushing in and out with bags and going into stores which sold clothing and accessories.

Harry himself was inside a small Bookstore. Harry may have been an orphan but he worked at a small candy shop every now and then and the owner happily pays him 20 pounds a week; he helps the old lady a lot. He only liked 'Colored Sugar' as she calls it; she always gives him some as well.

Every three weeks, Harry goes to the bookstore with sixty pounds in hand. He buys many books as he could even though he has to keep them out of sight otherwise the other orphans would steal them. Many in the orphanage hate Harry but are scared of him; those who are brave and stupid enough to mess with Harry still try to steal his belongings every now and then so he doesn't want to take any chances.

Harry couldn't really buy a lot of books so he mostly buys books like, Scientific Theory of Advanced Humans and others along that line. No one had ever heard him talk more than two seconds worth of words but that was when he was talking to neighbourhood snakes in a series of hisses.

A small black snake with red eyes was wrapped around Harry's arm, a baby female Basilisk as she had told Harry. It was because of her that Harry found out that he could actually talk with and understand snakes. Her name is Assara and she said that her poison can kill within seconds while giving large amounts of pain.

::... _Massster, buy that one._ ..:: she hissed. Harry smiled as the snake's head peeked out of his Long Baggy Sleeve; he moved towards the shelf at the back of the store and picked up a book titled 'Snakes of All Kinds.' He then went over to the clerk and put the pile of six books on the counter.

"That would be 54 pounds young man," the old man said. Harry nodded and paid the man; he then left the store while carrying his books in his hand. He walked to the park to read them rather than going back to the orphanage, his curfew is 9:30 p.m. after all.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry placed the remaining six pounds in his hidden glass jar. It held the 'extra' money which remained after he had finished purchasing his books. He was currently saving up for a place to live in eight years when he left the hell hole of a orphanage.

His bookshelf was tidy unlike the rest of the orphans' that keep theirs dusty and filled with old school books. His shelf had his glass jar, small trinkets were also there and some copper snakes, a glass snake eye, and glass marbles in a small dish coupled with some American pennies he found.

His books were in neat organized piles on the floor, even his old schoolbooks look like they were brand new and he likes to keep it that way. He already added his new books to his small collection. He looked at the hand-made calendar. Two days until his birthday, he turns eleven on July 31st.

Assara is currently coiled around a stolen stuffed teddy, she had quite the collection. She was the first snake that he knew that loved stuffed animals. Harry wasn't even surprised anymore when she brings back fake animals. One time she even brought back a wind-up rat, something he often winds up for her to chase for fun. Her collection of fake animals are always organized on the window sill,. The warden doesn't question it; she believes Assara is just some non-poisonous garden snake.

Harry looks at her with a small smile. Assara is his only friend and she's all he needs. He lays on his bed then drifts off to sleep. Minutes later, Assara coils up on his chest with her new teddy next to her.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

July, 31st came by a lot quicker than he had anticipated. He never had a nice birthday before but hopefully this one would be different.

Assara got him an expensive Watch, stolen of course. When he left that morning, he sold it at the Pawn shop for 130 Pounds. He took the money he had received from the watch and bought a glass jar that was bigger than his current one. He isn't a money loving moron. No, he wants to make sure that when he turns eighteen he can get out of this shit-hole and into a flat, or for a College fund. Even though he is going to make sure that once he gets to that age, he will get a Scholarship.

The door opened and the warden poked her head in before her entire body came into view. "Potter," was all she said before she nodded to a woman who was standing tall and proud next to her.

"Hello, Mister Potter," the woman said as soon as the warden left, "I am Professor McGonagall."

"Hello Professor," Harry replied. Assara hissed something under her breath from where she was among her stuffed animals, bathing in the early sun.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry looks at her amazed. It's magic of which he could do, why he could talk to Assara, why he could make things float, why he could make the other kids feel pain, why he could so easily hurt them when they hurt him first.

"How will I buy supplies?" Harry asked. He had no big amount of money after all.

"Your parents left you a trust fund which contains a small fortune," the woman explained. "However, before you can enter Diagon Alley. You should that know you're very famous in the Wizarding World. You're called a saviour, a hero. You were nicknamed the Boy-Who-Lived for living through the killing curse from the Dark Lord V-Voldemort," she said with a noticeable stutter when she called the man's name.

"...Really?" Harry asked, amazed. He then frowned. "Why did no one adopt me if I'm so famous?" he asked curiously.

"Headmaster Dumbledore thought you were with your Muggle family, the Dursleys', not here in this orphanage. He wanted you to be raised not as the Boy-Who-Lived, he wanted you to have a normal childhood." she explained.

"Can I go to Diagon Alley alone?" he asked softly. She nodded at him before taking out a small golden key.

"Be careful. This is the only key to your trust fund, "she said sternly while handing the key to him.

"Can I bring Assara with me?" he asked meekly. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him and he points to at the snake when it began to slither out from the mountain of stuffed animals

"A Snake?" she gasped. Harry simply nods.

"She's been with me since I was six. I wish to bring her with me to Hogwarts." he says softly. She paused before nodding.

"She will be okay. Hogwarts accepts all familiars. We support Owls, Rats and Toads mostly, as snake's and other familiar's are more dangerous, and for more powerful and older Witches and Wizards." she said in a monotone. "You can control her correct?" she asked stiffly.

"Yes. Assara knows English so she can understand me." he replied.

"You can enter Diagon Alley through London and through the Leaky Cauldron," she explained.

"I do hope you enter my house," she murmured before she left.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry walked into Diagon Alley with stars in his eyes. He was seeing things that he believed were just myths. Who would've thought that Vampires, Hags, Werewolves, were real? Harry didn't know.

He then decided that he should try to at least get some money from this so called trust fund that the professor had told him about. He looked straight forward and then began walking towards a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was...he simply did not know what the creature was.

He walked up the white stone steps toward the creature. The creature was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard

And, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. They bowed as he walked inside. Now he was facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

Harry cleared his throat at the creature gaining its attention. "Hello, sir. I do not mean to be disrespectful to you or anything but I was wondering if you could tell me exactly what you are. I did not grow up in the Magical community so I do not know the history," Harry said respectively with a hint of a frown.

The creature eyed him up and down in confusion before clearing its' throat. "I am a Goblin, young wizard," was all it said before it bowed at him before staring straight ahead.

Harry shrugged then glanced around his surroundings, before he could try to describe the amazing sight in front of him, a pair of goblins bowed at him through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

Harry made for the counter immediately.

"Good Morning," said Harry to a free goblin. "I've come to acquire more information about the Potter accounts as I have recently learnt that I am the last descendant."

"I will forward you to Silverfin as he is the official accountant of the Potter accounts," said the goblin respectively.

"Take Mr Potter to Silverfin, Griphook" it ordered and immediately, a goblin walked next to Harry.

"If you would please follow me," it asked. Harry nodded then followed the goblin to where it led him to a mahogany door.

Griphook opened the door to only to see another goblin, Silverfin Harry guessed, sitting behind a large oak made desk.

"Harry Potter is here to see the total of his accounts," Griphook said, bowing before he leaves.

"Ah, Mr Potter! Please, come sit," Silverfin gestured to the chair in front of the desk.

"Call me Harry," he said before taking a seat in the chair.

"Of course," the goblin responded while taking out some parchments and a silver knife.

"If you could please cut your finger and let a few drops of blood fall on this parchment Mr Potter," It said. Harry raised an eyebrow but complied.

Cutting the tip of his left index finger, he squeezed it so that the blood came down quicker. Two drops of blood fell on the parchment before Harry removed his finger.

His blood turned black and then got thicker before spreading out over the parchment and began shifting into numbers and letters.

"You may now read it to see all of which you had inherited," Silverfin explained to Harry who then picked up the parchment to see what he had inherited.

**~o~ **_**Harry James Potter**_** ~o~**

**~o~ **_**Born July 31st, 1980 **_**~o~**

**~o~ **_**Age: Eleven**_** ~o~**

**~o~0~o~Vault Information~o~0~o~**

_**Trust Fund Vault 245- **__50,000 Galleons, 15,000 Sickles, 10,000 Knuts_

_**Potter Family Vault 204- **__Potter Family Heirlooms, Potter Family Artefacts, 209,410,021 Galleons, 103,001 Sickles, and 19,044 Knuts_

_**Head Potter Vault 205- **__520,721,944 Galleons, 113,201 Sickles, 1,134 Knuts_

_**Lily Potter's Ex-**__Personal Vault 510-913,031 Galleons, 23,002 Sickles, 918 Knuts_

_**James Potter's Ex-**__Personal Vault 511- 913,213 Galleons, 23,001 Sickles, 13 Knuts_

_**Head Black Vault 154- **__998,832,713 Galleons, 19,000 Sickles, 102,001 Knuts_

_**Black Family: Vault 155- **__720,024,110 Galleons, 922,000 Sickles, 12,000 Knuts_

_**Orion Black's Ex-Personal Vault 131-**__Black Family Heirlooms, Black Family Artefacts, 920,001 Galleons, 1020 Sickles, 500 Knuts_

_**Regulus Black's Ex-Personal Vault 138- **__101,102 Sickles_

_**Walburga Black's Ex-Personal Vault 139- **__Nil_

**Land Properties:**___Potter Family Manor, Potter Family Villa, Godric Hollow Cottage. Black Family Manor, Grimmauld Place Number Twelve, Black Beach Villa, Black Summer Home_

Harry blinked in shock, "What are Galleons made of?" he curiously asks.

"Goblin Gold," Silverfin responds, "It's a large amount, but Galleons are a mixture of Goblin Gold, Veela Gold, and Muggle Gold. Galleons are rarely ever made since Galleons are rarely used but not forgotten like Muggle Money. It has the same stamp and size as Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts were made. Their worth changed as time went on. The Whole Wizarding World use Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts again, any gold harvested never goes to waste," he explains slowly.

"Hmm...That's genius, unlike Muggles," Harry responds, barely knowing that Muggle means a Non-Magic person. "What's the difference of the Gold's used to make galleons, sickles and Knuts?"

"Muggle Gold is dull so they usually polish it make it shine. Goblin Gold isn't dull, and shines brighter than any Muggle gold ever could. It's the cover of Muggle gold while Veela Gold is the core. Veela Gold is like Goblin Gold however it has a silver tint." He said in a monotone. "Sickles are made out of Goblin Silver and Muggle Silver, Goblin Silver is duller than muggle silver so the Goblin Silver is the core while Muggle Silver covers it since it shines better than Goblin Silver, but it is still polished a bit.

Knuts are made out of muggle bronze and wooden bronze, wooden bronze is the bronze sap of the 'Bronze Tree,' it's a Goblin bronze since the tree isn't bred by Witches and Wizards. The wooden bronze can be used for more than Knut-making. The two different bronze types are melted and mixed together to create a dull shine." he said with a now bored look on his wrinkly face.

"...Wow," Harry remarked.

"Indeed. Not many Wizards/Witches know this information. "Silverfin responded.

"Hmm...How did I acquire the Black vaults if I am a Potter?" Harry asks with a frown.

"Sirius Black, your godfather made you his heir before he was sentenced to Azkaban Prison. Your grandmother Dorea Black gave you Black Blood therefore the rules of the Black Family made you the sole beneficiary of the Black accounts," Silverfin explained patiently.

"Hmm..." Harry nodded. "How did both of my families gain their fortune?" he asked the question that had been swimming through his mind ever since he read the parchment.

"Both Families have their fortunes made from both Magical and Muggle means. However, the pounds you have are turned into Galleons," Silverfin responded with a small smirk.

"That explains why there is so much money here," Harry said with a small quirk of his lips.

"Indeed. I'm guessing you would like to collect money your school supplies," Silverfin stated.

"Yes. I'd like to go to my trust fund, please," Harry said while standing up.

Silverfin called out and immediately Griphook came in then bowed at him.

"Please take Harry here to his trust vault. Do you have the key?" he asked. Harry nodded then took the gold key from inside of his baggy shorts then hands it to Griphook.

The ride to his vault was not smooth at all.

Harry stood still for a few moments, trying to gain his bearings. He then walked inside his vault, removing a pouch that was hung on a metal spear on the way. He then began filling it with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

It's shopping time.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry entered Flourish and Blotts for his school books. He reviewed his school supply list, putting all the books needed in the basket charmed to be feather-light and then he bought some extra books. Assara peeking her head out to hiss out insults at people that 'looked terrible,' mostly the older ones. Assara does like younger, tender living things to feed on, she ate an old rat once, said it was dusty, almost.

Harry picked out books on Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and extra ones on his school subjects. He moved through the Bookstore happily, picking out every book that was interesting. That was quite a few? He also found some books on the History of Goblins; they were rather interesting creatures so Harry picked it out.

He then strolled towards the counter with his basket. "That would be 56 Galleons, please," the store owner, a young woman in her mid-twenties said. She looked Harry up and down and raised an eyebrow at the pile of books. 'Definitely Ravenclaw,' she thought.

Harry nodded at her then paid the required amount. He then shrunk his books with a wave of his hand then left the Bookstore.

**~o~ (0) ~o~**

He entered the Magical Trunk shop and bought a trunk with three different compartments. One was to be used to contain clothing and shoes. The other was to be guarded by a password and the last compartment was to hold a rotating book shelf that was able to hold 500 different books. For safety, Harry asked the owner to place Featherweight charms, Password-spoken shrinking Spell, tracking spell, and all other types of security charms. It all totalled up to 1000 Galleons, with that much designs and charms it was bound to be a heft amount of money. Before he left, he had the buckles replaced with silver and the normal buttons to enter the compartments with Emeralds, and the color of the once brown trunk black.

He paid the stores' help then left.

He continued to buy the rest of his school supplies before he entered Madam Malkins for his robes.

"Hogwarts?" she asked with a kind smile and Harry nodded.

"Yes, please. I also want some extra robes and cloaks," Harry said with a slight crinkle of his eyebrow.

"Okay. What colours do you require them to be?" she asked. A quill and parchment appeared in front of her to take the orders.

"Three black cloaks, two dark emerald cloaks with a hood and five different sets of robes, black and grey please," he responded. The woman nodded then pushed him on a small podium to get his measurements.

"Okay then. I have your measurements. I will be back in fifteen minutes," she explained before she walked off to the back of the store. Harry absentmindedly nodded.

True to her word, she came back with the robes and cloaks he had ordered floating in front of her.

"I had already had them made in case of an emergency since lots of children mainly order those colours," she explained when she saw his confused look when she returned with the fully made cloaks and robes.

**~ (o) ~0~ (o) ~**

Harry knew that he needed a wand so as to not reveal that he could already do magic without it. It was to that thought that Harry came across said wand shop. The wand shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read_ Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. _A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as he stepped inside.

It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair at the corner. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped.

An old man was standing before him, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it, it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where…" Mr Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands…well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

Mr Ollivander gave Harry a calculating look before speaking, "Well, now...Mr Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket.

"Which is your wand arm?"

"Err... well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try..." Harry tried... but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr Ollivander.

"No, no...Here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, and try it out."

Harry tried and tried. He had no idea what Mr Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere...I wonder, now...yes, why not...unusual combination... holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of silver and green sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mr Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?" Mr Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather...just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother...why, its brother gave you that scar."

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things... terrible, yes, but great."

Harry wasn't sure he liked Mr Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr Ollivander bowed him from his shop.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry walked into a shop, named 'Auntie's Facial Features'. He looked around the shop. Vials filled with all types of different colour, thick liquids. Cases and racks all over the walls and floors. A lady with Purple Hair and Purple eyes, wearing all purple robes was sitting behind the counter.

"Hello there! How may I help you?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"I was wondering if you can correct my eyesight?" he asked shyly.

"Of course, dear! Anything else?" she said, pulling out a vial containing a clear liquid.

"Yes, I would like my hair lengthened," Harry responded. She nodded then walked over to him while removing her wand from inside of her robes.

"Here. Open your eyes wide," she ordered softly. Harry complied and takes off his glasses. She then uncorked the vial filled with the clear liquid then used a 1 ML plastic syringe to remove the liquid from the vial. She walked over to Harry who was now lying down on the table which had appeared in front of him. She carefully hovered the syringe over Harry's eyes then squeezed it ten times so that ten drops of the clear liquid fell in Harry's eyes. She then repeated her actions to the other eye and as soon as she was finished, the entire vial was empty.

She then banished the syringe and vial with a flick of her wand. "Good. Keep them open for 60 seconds," she ordered softly while waving her wand over Harry's hair. In a matter of seconds, Harry's hair started to grow out to the middle of his back in soft waves. As a minute passed, his hair now flowed below his arse.

"You can blink now," she told him calmly while smiling.

He blinked rapidly and then slowly but surely, his vision began clearing up until he could see perfectly.

"Wow..." he gasped happily.

"Of course!" she huffed with a small smile, "Now. Do you want your hair longer or shorter?"

"Err..." he said while looking into a mirror that was located at the left side of the table then tapped his chin in contemplation. "Just to the middle of my back, please. I also want bangs to cover my forehead." he said slowly. She hummed before waving her wand over his hair and what happened next caused Harry to raise an eyebrow.

His hair looked like it was cut by a pair of invisible scissors. The chopped locks then fell to the floor and disappeared in a swirl of ash.

"That'll be twenty Galleons," she chirped. Harry nodded then took out the required amount out of his pouch then handed the Galleons to the woman.

"Do you want any streaks? Any color, Red, Gold, Blue, Black, White, Green, Silver..." she trailed off.

"How about auburn, silver and green streaks?" he asked with a small smirk. She smiled at him before removing three vials containing liquid that matched the colors he requested from the inside of her robe. Harry knew that someone of her caliber would never place liquids like that in their robes. She must have made them appear with magic.

After thirty minutes, Harry left the store, his hair with auburn, silver and green streaks, except for his bangs. His bright green eyes were shining happily.

For once in his life, he's able to splurge his money.

**~o~ *0* ~o~**

Summer passed by quickly. Harry was taking trips to Diagon Alley more often but it was mostly to buy more and more robes and of course a bit of candy from the Candy Shop in the alley. His new favorite candy was Blood Pops. Harry had a large stash of them hidden away. He already reread all of the schoolbooks already so he didn't have much else to do.

The warden had been shocked at his hair, but didn't thankfully didn't question him. She did ask what happened to his glasses though and he told her about how he got contacts since they were getting in the way of his activities. He was actually surprised that she bought the story but he immediately remembered that it was magic he was dealing with so she would have no other reason than to not believe him.

Harry was currently sucking on a Blood Pop; he entered Kings Cross Station, his trunk shrunk to the size of a matchbox and in his pocket. He looked around, a small frown on his features. Where was Platform 9 and three quarters? He asked himself internally. Turning around, his eyes widened dramatically as he saw a two boys run through the 'solid' wall straight forward.

He walked over to it and placed his hand on the wall and it passed right through. With wide eyes, he walked right through the barrier only to see a big red and black train with hundreds of people bustling to and from it.

"Huh... makes sense, it is a magical school," He murmured softly. He looked towards the huge train before he walked towards it to go on board. Lots of looks were sent his way because of his hair but he paid it no attention. He for one thought that his hair suits him, it compliments his eyes... he just sounded like a total girl didn't he? Oh well.

Harry ended up in a compartment located at the back of the train; he made himself comfortable then began to suck on a Blood Pop as he looked out the window. After a few minutes, the train let out a howl and then started off. Harry sighed and leaned into his seat, closing his eyes into a calm sleep.

It quickly got disrupted when the door opened. "Arm. Could I sit here?" asked a boy a boy with flaming red hair.

"Sure," Harry shrugged while looking back out the window.

"Uh…My name's Ron Weasley," he said with a small smile.

"I'm Harry," he responded, purposely not saying his surname.

"So, what house to expect to be in?" Ron asked curiously.

"Hmm…I'm guessing Ravenclaw," Harry said with a shrug, "Or Slytherin. I'm not a Hufflepuff, and I'm not very brave."

"Eh? Why Slytherin? Their all slimy snakes," Ron said with a huff.

"Hn," Harry responded nonchalantly.

"Erm…You're not a vampire are you?" Ron suddenly asks.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"N…No offense! But I mean...you have pale skin, your eyes seem to glow, and you eating a Blood Pop," he said quickly in his rush to explain.

"No. I'm a Half-blood Wizard. Mum was a Muggleborn and my dad a Pureblood," Harry responded with a carefully amused glint in his eyes. He had just made that up on the spot.

"Really? Cool!" Ron said with a grin.

Harry just hums.

**~o~0~o~**

"Firs' yea's! Firs' years ove' 'ere! C'mon, follow me... any more firs' yea's? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Boomed a big giant looking man. Everyone began follow the giant man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. Some students were slipping and stumbling while Harry just looked at them with one eyebrow raised. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' 'ogwa's in a sec," The giant called over his shoulder, he was in a small boat just like everyone else and Harry just looked at him in shock. "Jus' 'ound 'is ben' 'ere," he shouted once more. There was a loud 'Oooooh!' from all the students The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of the Great Black Lake.

Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" the man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by a chubby brown haired boy and a girl with large front teeth. "Everyone in?" shouted the giant who had a boat to himself. "Right then...FORWARD!" and the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass.

Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!" yelled the giant as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, yeh 'ere! 's 'is yer toad?" said the man, who was checking the boats as people climbed out off them. "Trevor!" cried the chubby brown haired boy blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after the giant's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. "Everyone here? Yeh 'ere, s'ill go' yer toad?" the giant raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**~o~ (0) ~o~**

The door swung open at once. Professor McGonagall stood there in emerald-green robes. She had a very stern look on her face and Harry's first thought was that she was not someone to cross. "'e firs' yea's, Professor McGonagall," said the man. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide open. The entrance hall was so big. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. The rest of the school must already be here... but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on the chubby boy's cloak which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. Harry mildly frowned "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.

"I heard we had to battle a troll! ", Ron declared and Harry raised an eyebrow at the incredulous thought.

'Yeah,right. That's the most stupid thing I have ever heard in my life,' Harry thought, amused. He stood straighter then shifts the Blood Pop in his mouth, the flavour pleasant on his tongue. He knew some were staring at him oddly, mostly because of his hair.

"You know your hair is odd," huffed the girl with the large front teeth.

"And you are?" Harry asked with a roll of his eyes; he resisted the urge to sneer at her.

"My name is Hermione Granger. What about you?" she said with a indignant huff.

"Harry Potter," he responded before turning away from her. She gaped at him while those who heard just stared at him.

"Y…Yeah right! Where's your scar?" she asked with narrowed eyes. He just ignored her.

Harry almost jumped a foot in the air when several people behind him screamed. "What the...?", He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance..."

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost...I say, what are you all doing here?" a ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered. "New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them.

"About to be Sorted, I suppose?" a few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice." The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. "Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though his legs had turned to lead, Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with Ron behind him, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing...noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth...and the hat began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; you might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuff is are true and unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!_"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. "So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to himself. "I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause..."HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry! RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too.

"Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin! HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide.

"Finnegan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Ron groaned.

"Longbottom, Neville" the chubby brown haired boy was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR, " Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to

"MacDougal, Morag." he went to Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Draco" A blonde haired boy swaggered up the hat. It had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

There weren't many people left now. "Moon." "Nott." "Parkinson," then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last...

"Potter, Harry!" As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall. "Potter, did she say? "The Harry Potter?" The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a

Good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited. Hmm, "said a small voice in his ear. "OH? Cunning and Sly. A love for books I see. You would never do well in Gryffindor as you are not brave or loyal. Hufflepuff is certainly out. You will do well in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Your thirst for books would have won if it wasn't for the fact that you rather keep in the shadows and observe. Hmm, you Mr Potter are an enigma. Better be- "SLYTHERIN," the hat yelled out.

Harry smirked internally before he took the hat off his head, placing it on the stool before he moved to the Slytherin table. He ignored the shocked stares and the pure silence in the Great Hall as he sat down at the end of the table.

**~o~ (0) ~o~**

The next two weeks passed by quickly. Many rumours were circulating that Harry was the next Dark Lord or something of the other. However, he easily became a favourite of the teachers, except for Snape who hated him, even though he easily gave in great potion samples. Defence, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions his best classes, History of Magic, Herbs, and with a often visit to the Library, he was deemed a Bookworm, earning a total of 230 points in two weeks, the Slytherins didn't bother him as he was gaining the house lots of points.

Though, one thing that DID bother him was that Assara had vanished. Harry knew that Assara could take care of herself, but he couldn't help but be a little worried. But then again, he knew that she will be safe. She IS a Basilisk after all. She could take care of herself better than Harry could take care of himself.

Harry was currently eating a Blood pop during breakfast, as he read a book he checked out from the Library called: 'Magical Feats Through the Ages!.' He was already half-way through the book. He turned another page as he once again ignored the stares.

He had no need to be a circus animal for their entertainment.

**~o~ (0) ~o~**

The next month passed by easily, for Harry at least. He kept on getting perfect grades and compliments from the teachers. He even helped some of the other Slytherins in History of Magic and got a tiny bit of respect of Snape. Harry was great in potions even though Snape would never admit it.

Halloween Night came and instead of going to dinner, Harry kept himself busy inside the library. He was currently reviewing books alone as Madam Pince was in the Great Hall.

Humming quietly, he went through the shelves before he looked both ways and entered the Restricted Sections. He quickly found the book he was looking for, 'Cutting Curses and Hexes: Light and Dark Special Edition.' Harry left the Restricted section and sat down on a table while opening the book. He then started to read.

**~o~ (0) ~o~**

Leaving the Library quietly after hiding the book, he found that a troll entered Hogwarts and injured a Muggleborn named Hermione Granger. Harry couldn't help but snort and think that the Know-It-All deserved it.

He was sitting in his favourite seat in the library when Professor Quirrell came up to him.

"Oh? Isn't that book in the Restricted Section?" he asked curiously.

"Hum… I have no idea what you're talking about, "Harry said, feigning innocence. The professor chuckled darkly.

"Well then. How is the book?" he asked with a smirk.

"Interesting… I never would imagine that so many cutting spell's existed and such a variety," Harry hummed.

"Indeed," he chuckled, "But doesn't that book contain dark spells?"

"So? Are you going to tell Dumbledore on me? Dark or Light. It's all magic, "Harry responded calmly.

"No...No. I wouldn't do that...Good luck at learning those spells by the way. I believe there's a good room on the seventh floor corridor for you to practice those spells," the Professor said idly before he turned around and walked off, leaving Harry alone to think about the almost one sided conversation.

He never noticed that the professor didn't stutter for once.

**~o~ (0) ~o~ (0) ~o~**

Christmas came quickly Harry woke up to see a large pile of presents at the foot of his bed inside of his own Slytherin dorm. Getting out of bed, he moved to end of the bed and began unwrapping the presents. He opened a green and silver wrapped box to reveal a pile of books with a note attached to the blue colour one on top

_Harry,_

_When I was younger, I found these books useful. Perhaps you can to._

_T. M. R._

Harry blinked in confusion; he did not know anyone that went by those initials. Oh well, Harry went through the books and saw that there were ten volumes of the Introduction to the Dark Arts. He decided to keep and read them. Dark or Light, magic is magic. It doesn't really matter.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry wrapped the Invisibility cloak around himself, covering his head as he entered the Restricted Section. He sat down cross-legged on the floor then he took out a candle from inside of his robe and l immediately it lit by itself. He smiled before he removed the book marked, "A Necromancer's Guide."

_Necromancy is the act of conjuring the dead for divination. It dates back to Persia, Greece and Rome, and in the Middle Ages was widely practiced by magicians, sorcerers, and witches. Necromancy is not to be confused with conjuring devils or demons for help. Necromancy is the seeking of the spirits of the dead. The spirits are sought because they, being without physical bodies, are no longer limited by the earthly plane. Therefore, it is thought these spirits have access to information of the past and future which is not available to the living. Necromancy (\nεkreˌmænsi/) is a claimed form of magic involving communication with the deceased – either summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of Divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. The term may sometimes be used in a more general sense to refer to black magic or Witchcraft._

_Necromancy is "a branch of magic that has never worked". Whilst it is possible to create Inferi, these are mindless creatures with no soul or intelligence, despite possessing human corpses and hence are not truly "raised" persons. Therefore, Necromancy does not work in this respect and it is indeed known to be impossible to truly resurrect the dead. However, zombies are known to exist and may be the result of true necromancy (though, the extent of their humanity remains to be seen)._

_Necromancy is a special mode of divination by the evocation of the dead. The term suggests "black" magic or "black" art, in which marvellous results are due to the agency of evil spirits while in "white" magic they are due to human dexterity and trickery. The practice of necromancy supposes belief in the survival of the soul after death, the possession of a superior knowledge by the disembodied spirit, and the possibility of communication between the living and the dead. The circumstances and conditions of this communication — such as time, place, and rites to be followed — depend on the various conceptions which were entertained concerning the nature of the departed soul, its abode, its relations with the earth and with the body in which it previously resided. As divinities frequently were but human heroes raised to the rank of gods, necromancy, mythology, and demonology are in close relation, and the oracles of the dead are not always easily distinguished from the oracles of the gods._

Harry continued to read the book for three more hours before he closed it and slipped it back into the shelf. H then he blew out the candle, got up from his position on the floor and walked carefully out of the Restricted Section. Even though he had on the Invisibility cloak which he had received on Christmas, didn't mean that he could not bump into things so he had to be careful. He then hustled out of the library, the new information swimming around in his head. What a interesting subject!

**~o~ ~ (0) ~ ~o~**

As the year neared end, Harry sat the end of the Slytherin Table. The School year went by, amazing normal. Even though he was a loner, he really didn't mind. Dumbledore looked grim from where he sat and Professor Quirrell was absent. He couldn't help but wonder where the Defence Professor was and to why Dumbledore looked so grim.

Harry sighed before he continued to eat. He felt sad because he had to go back to the orphanage. Even though he did learn a lot about the Magical World which was something he couldn't help but be happy about, the rumours of him being the next Dark Lord faded became non-existent and that was one thing he was happy about. Life was always better when you don't have stares following you everywhere. He still got stared a lot since he was The Boy-Who-Lived. Harry doesn't like that he's famous for living through the night he SHOULD have died. His parents should be the one idolized since it was because of them Lord Voldemort perished.

He had seen Assara for the second time ever since she vanished once he entered Hogwarts. Harry really didn't worry, she could look after herself. She told Harry of a Chamber where another Basilisk resided. She even told Harry that next year; she will take him to her.\

**~\o/~/o\~\o/~**

To say that Dumbledore was beyond shocked would've been the understatement of the year. He was livid. First, he expected Harry to enter Hogwarts wearing round glasses, short messy and untameable raven hair in normal robes but no.

Harry came with raven black hair with green, silver and auburn streaks reaching the middle of his back. Bright, almost glowing Avada Kedavra eyes with pale and unblemished skin wearing a bored expression on his face while eating a blood pop in highly expensive brand new robes.

He expected a pure Gryffindor, Loyal, Brave and Brash. No. He got a pure Slytherin. Cunning, Sly and with a hint of a Sadistic Streak. He expected a boy with only normal grades. No. He got a genius. A powerful boy who got the best grades in History of Magic the school has ever seen since Professor Binns took place as a Professor, other than Tom Riddle. They both, however, got an outstanding in HoM.

He expected a child who would help others like a true Hero. Someone who never back down, a loud, hot-tempered child. Wrong. He got a Behaved boy who only helped other Slytherins with History of Magic while in return, they left him alone. He would sneer at Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors and look at ranting Ravenclaws with expresses boredom. He turned every one of their claims into somehow false or missing information, just to get on their nerves.

He expected a child who would hate Lord Voldemort and the Dark Arts while being the perfect "Light Golden Boy." WRONG. The boy easily learned all types of magic. He even attempted to get entrance into the Restricted Section multiple times. He easily got the pass. He learned and he practiced. Unlike the boy he was expecting.

He expected a boy with an Owl or Cat. No. He got a boy with Baby Basilisk. Something only Dumbledore seemed to notice.

Dumbledore made the worst mistake ever when he let the Dursleys put Harry Potter in an orphanage.

**~o~ [0] ~o~ [0] ~o~**

Much like Dumbledore. Severus Snape expected a Gryffindor Boy-Who-Lived but they all got a Slytherin protégé, the perfect example of everything Slytherin. Easily making his way at the highest rank for a first year thanks to doing other Slytherins' History of Magic work and being able to make a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor speechless. A child able to slip his way into the Restricted section while studying and practice the spells in an undiscovered room.

Snape expected a James-look-alike. No. He got a child looking nothing like either of his parents. His eyes brighter, his skin paler and his hair longer and tameable with streaked colors and no glasses. A boy who spent more time reading than on Quidditch and all other 'useless' sports.

He expected a dunce in Potions. No. He got a boy able to be a Potions Master. A patience and care for the potion arts. Snape began to slightly respect the boy, not like he'll ever admit it.

He had to focus on the fully-color Dark Mark on his forearm. The very dark green got a bit lighter to a dark emerald that gave out sparks of pain every now and then. He knew he was in trouble but for what, he had no idea.

**~o~ [0] ~o~ [0] ~o~**

Summer came and it was as boring as always for Harry. If it wasn't for the fact that he had the books he got for Christmas, he would have mentally died of boredom. For the first time in forever, Harry didn't speed through the books he had to make sure he didn't mess anything up after all. The book: "_The Introduction to Dark Arts_," gave him important information on how to take off the tracker on his wand. He of course tried his hand at removing it which was a success. He also practiced five different dark cutting curses on stuffed animals.

Assara told him about the Basilisk in the Chamber, Harry easily connected the dots to the Chamber of Secrets created by Salazar Slytherin. Sythia was the grown basilisk's name. Harry actually couldn't wait to meet this Basilisk. She sounded very interesting to him. Tales of Salazar Slytherin? Interesting indeed.

Harry finished five volumes of the Ten Volumes of books he had received and he had already learned a lot more than he had anticipated. He learned mostly simple dark spells and truly dark ones that gave him a high wave of pleasure when casting them even though after a while of casting them,he became a little power exhausted. He wanted to cast them on a real human being. So...

He looked at the dead and bloody muggle in front of him. Something HE did. Cutting curses and all of which are dark spells. He even did the three Unforgivables but it took him a while to get the 'Cruciatus' curse while he easily got the killing curse down as well as the 'Imperius' curse. He then pointed his wand at the Muggle's corpse and whispered, "Incendio." Fire immediately enveloped the corpse and burnt the body away, not even ashes had remained.

I'm pretty sure you're wondering why he could perform magic. It happened during the summer while he was still at Hogwarts; he did a quick spell which destroyed the tracer on his wand. Life was much easier after that and he could not be happier.

Harry then turned around and left the Alley.

**~o~ [0] ~o~ [0] ~o~**

School supply shopping went by quickly and easily. He bought Assara a dozen Mice, five rabbits and one cat. Assara went through a growth spurt and is now Seven feet long, six inches in width. She eats more heavily than before so he had to buy more things for her to eat. She now lays drenched around Harry's shoulders, hissing insults at everyone. He also bought her small moving Dragons, Unicorns and all other types of creatures for her collection. Harry ended up buying a small trunk just for Assara to bring her stuff to Hogwarts.

The warden would just gape at Assara and Harry would respond that she was required for school. The warden couldn't really do anything unless she wanted to 'break the law,' which really was just a lie.

Harry was currently boarding the train where he immediately went to the back. He easily came across an empty compartment of which he entered happily. He sat down on the soft built in seat and immediately Assara slithered off of his shoulders to take up the space next to him. He gave Assara small mice for her to eat and she easily gulped it down.

He heard footsteps stop outside his compartment before the door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy.m

"Potter," he said slowly while eyeing Assara. "When did you get a snake?"

"I've had her since last year. I let her roam Hogwarts. I have no reason to keep her chained since she doesn't eat humans and she understands English," Harry lied skilfully through his teeth.

"..." Malfoy remained silent for a minute before he responded, "Do you want to be friends? I never had to the chance to ask you last year." Harry raised an eyebrow at him before answering, "Are you certain? Most Slytherins would rather curse me than become my friend."

Malfoy smirked at him before saying, "So? Do I look like I care?" he then walked completely inside the compartment and sat down next to Harry's unoccupied side.

"You know, you're nothing like I had first expected," Malfoy said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh? What did you expect?" Harry hummed softly.

"I don't know exactly," he said while a small shrug, "The Light's Golden Boy." Harry's lips curled into a small smile, though he did not respond.

"Everyone says that you are a Vampire," Malfoy said with hidden curiosity.

"You know, the first person that I met on this train last year thought the same thing," he deadpanned stoically. Mal- Draco snorted softly.

"You can pass as a Vampire though," Draco said with a hum. Not a minute after, the compartment door opened softly.

"Anything from the Trolley, dears?" the Trolley lady asked.

"Yes, please. I would like twelve Blood pops, two Ice Mice and one Every Flavour Beans," Harry answers while removing some Galleons from his pouch. He then held the Galleons over to the woman who had already given him his order.

"Two Galleons my dear," she said when she saw him holding out the money.

"Ten Chocolate Frogs," Draco said. He paid the woman who then left soon after.

Harry turned to Assara. ::.._Assara, do you want to try the Ice Mice?_..:: he asked curiously.

::.._No. Let me sssleepp_..:: Assara huffed before coiling tighter around herself.

"You're a Parselmouth," Draco gaped.

Harry frowned at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"You can talk to snakes!" Draco explained slowly, "People who can talk to snakes are called Parselmouths while the language is Parseltongue."

"...Oh," Harry said, blinking owlishly, "I thought it was English.

"Well it's not! Only the Heir of Slytherin can speak to snakes! The last known Parselmouth was Lord Voldemort!" Draco ranted with a huff.

Harry blinked slowly. "I've been able to do it for as long as I can remember," he explained to the blonde.

"...You really are odd," Draco deadpanned once he regained his bearings. Harry just grinned at him.

**{0} ~o~0~o~0~o~ {0}**

Harry was currently sitting in the Slytherin common room with a book in his hands; he had noticed that he was much higher up in the Slytherin ranks since he and Malfoy had become friends. It was also because he had 'friends' in Fourth, Fifth, Sixth and Seventh year Slytherin. He does their History of Magic work after all and they in return will watch his back

Draco was sitting across from him, a shocked look upon his face as Harry easily wrote down sentences upon sentences of words on the Second Goblin War report from Binns.

"How do you do that?!" Draco exclaimed, "Not even Ravenclaws can stay awake in his class!"

Harry smirked at him. "I do my other Homework or read in his class. I just read books on the Goblin Wars to the Vampirism Civil Wars to the Vampire vs. Werewolf wars to Magical England's Civil Wars," he explained with a twitch of his lips.

"Magical England Civil wars? On what?" Draco asked with a small frown.

"They burnt the books out in the street while burning Dark Witches as well. It was 102 years after Salazar Slytherin's had vanished though, the Civil War ended when Seven Wizards were killed. They were supposedly children of Salazar Slytherin, though most of them died saving the Dark Magic books and Dark Witches and Wizards. There were over 200 deaths that were caused by using the curse Salazar created, the Killing Curse," Harry explained with a contemplative look on his face.

"...You're like a living History Book," Draco remarked in astonishment.

Harry just rolled his eyes at him.

**~o~ {0} ~o~ {0} ~o~**

Assara led Harry towards the girls' bathroom. Frowning slightly, he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

::.._Parssseltongue Massster!_..:: she hissed with a roll of her eyes.

::.._Open, oh great door of Sssnakesss!_..:: Harry hissed in sarcasm.

::.._I heard the Ssssarcasssm!_..:: she said with a huff as the sinks split open to reveal a large and dark tunnel.

Harry looked shocked for a while before he regained his bearings. ::... _Er...Ssstairsss?_..:: he stuttered. Inside the tunnel, there was a shifting sound and Harry smirked when he saw a faint outline of stairs.

He walked inside while Assara slithered behind him. ::.._Closssse!_..:: There was a groaning sound as the tunnel closed behind them.

::.._Light_..:: he ordered with folded arms. Torches that lined the wall suddenly became lit to show off the interior of the entrance. Assara slithered in front of Harry who calmly followed her as she knew the chamber better than he did.

Two minutes later, they arrived in front of a large chained door with snakes decorating the exterior of the door. Harry gulped before he hesitantly hissed out.

::..._Open_...:: He watched, amazed as the door slid open with a creak. He gasped at the interior of the room but before he could analyse everything, Assara slithered in amazingly fast and he was forced to follow her quickly.

::.._What do I call her, Asssara?_..:: Harry asked her slowly.

::..._Think about it Massster_...:: she replied vaguely.

Harry frowned at her before his eyes lit up in understanding.

::..._Come forth, Child of the Greatessst of the Founding Four!_...:: he hissed loudly and immediately the mouth of the large statue opposite him began to open.

He watched as a very large snake slithered out and looked at him interested, its eyes were connected with his.

::..._You mussst be child of my Massster. You would have died at my gaze if you were not_..:: the snake hissed.

Harry sighed softly.

::..._I am at your command, young Massster. Do you wisssh anything of me?_...:: she hissed after she had bowed her head in respect.

Harry smiled at her but shook his head. ::..._I have no need to harm any Mugglebornsss. I only wisssh to sssee about Ssslytherin'sss Library,perhapsss?_..::

::..._Sssmart one you are, Massster_..:: she hissed while nodding at the statue's mouth from whence she came ::..._That ssstatue is my Massster'sss father, Quin Ssslytherin. He taught him almossst everything he knew about Dark Magic and Potionssss. _..::

Harry nodded before he turned to Assara. ::.. _Asssara, go ahead and ssstay with_...:: he trailed off, looking at the Basilisk in front of him.

::..._Sssythia_...:: she replied. Harry nodded at her and she grabbed him around the midsection with her tail and placed him upon her head. She then slithered back towards the statue where she stood at full height so that her head was positioned towards the mouth of the statue where Harry easily climbed off. He then turned around and patted her on the head and she hissed softly before slithering back towards Assara.

Harry then turned around and slowly walked towards the entrance of the Library. His arms were tightly clenched at his side when he entered the obviously large room.

Harry began browsing through the large rows of shelves before he came across a dark green book. He carefully picked it up and dusted it off with his hand. He then hissed at it. ::.._Open_...:: He watched in amazement as the book opened with a screech then the pages glowed a bright green color before remaining still.

_Hello young one, whoever you may be. My name is Salazar Slytherin and welcome to the Library of Secrets._

Harry grinned. He may come to really love the Magical World.

**~\o/~ ~[0]~ ~\o/~**

The following months had passed by quickly, too quickly in Harry opinion, though, it was quite normal than the last. It was Sunday and Harry was bone tired. He had stayed up all night with Sythia and Assara, feeding them both animals he got from the Forbidden Forest and that was when he took the Daily Prophet from the delivery owl.

_**THE RESURFACING OF THE DARK LORD**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_Last night, Aurors were said to have apparated inside of Azkaban Prison as many of their stationed alarms had gone haywire. By some sort of Bad luck, our Aurors stumbled upon the sight of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters freeing the sentenced followers of the Dark Lord. On unfortunate news, fifty of our Aurors died while fifty more were sent to St. Mungos with serious injuries, though this reporter knows that our brave Wizards and Witches would be healed in the skilled hands of our Medi-witches and Medi-Wizards._

_Upon further investigation, the Aurors found the bodies of the prisoners who may have declined joining the Dark Lord. It does not calm anyone's mind as the bodies are but a few._

_Another amazing fact is that Sirius Black, the Betrayer of the Potter Family was called Innocent by Lord Voldemort. After I had a interview with one of the Aurors, Sirius Black attempted to send out curses at the Dark Lord who easily threw them aside._

_It has also come to this reporter's attention that Sirius Black is awaiting a Retrial. It seems that our dear minister decided to have a 'do over' of the previous trial as Veritaserum has not been used the first time around. It seems that we would all find out if Sirius Black had really betrayed the Potters and if he had killed those Muggles and Peter Pettigrew._

_More importantly, what will happen to our Boy-Who-Lived?_

Harry snorted and dropped the paper on the table in front of him, despite the fact how he acted, he was very interested about the outcome He knew that Sirius Black wasn't dead even though he inherited the Black Fortune. If he was proven innocent, Harry would be able to leave the orphanage, permanently.

He couldn't be any happier.

**[o]0[o] ~\o/~ [o]0[o]**

The rest of the year passed along quite easily. Other than papers being delivered about random raids every now and then about the Dark Lord. The Slytherins were being frighteningly happy, they were throwing him glances and sneering at him, as if knowing something he didn't.

Draco got a little nervous around Harry, which was until he confessed his father's involvement with Voldemort. The Boy-Who-Lived didn't care and told him as much. He explained to Draco that he was Neutral and did not plan on changing it unless the Dark Lord could convince him to join the Dark side.

"Join the Dark Side. We have Cookies," Harry muttered with a snort.

"Huh?" Draco asked curiously.

"Nothing, just a muggle saying," he replied while chuckling softly.

**xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx ~o~ ~/0\ ~o~ xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx**

Harry boarded the train, he intended on leaving Hogwarts for the holidays instead of staying behind. He sighed softly; he would miss Sythia and Hogwarts.

Assara was coiled loosely around his shoulders and out in the total open for once and the teachers didn't say anything as Harry proved he could control the snake and that she could understand English.

In fact, Assara had Professor McGonagall and Filch wrapped around her tail. She always helped them catch students breaking the rules and often she smacked Harry on the head every time he made a Ravenclaw cry.

Yes. They seemed to have been having breakdowns since he arrived; he always explained that he had NOTHING to do with it despite what the Professors and his snake believed.

Nothing. At. All.

_Please Review :)_

**A/N: **Hello there! For those who have read my story despite all the mistakes, I wanna thank you. So, here is the edited version. Mostly done because I got tired of getting emails of a bunch of people saying 'Fix all the mistakes'.


	2. The Dark Apprentice

**... ... **

**Summary: ** Sirius Black has been released from St. Mungo's, for Harry's third year, and is entering as a Defense Against Dark Arts Professor, with Lupin by his side. Along with that fact, Voldemort is trying to get Harry to join his cause, as well.

**Warnings: **Dark!Powerful!Harry, Eventual!Voldemort/Harry

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Harry Potter, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a fuck about your Opinion!  
So fuck off, Flamers! :D**_

**Sythia and Assara are TWO DIFFERENT BASLISK'S!  
Again, Sorry about not informing you, that there WILL be Voldemort/Harry SLASH, it kinda just hit me, that I should tell those who read **_**The Dark Child**_**...**

**Chapter Two**

Harry James Potter, looked out the window, from his room in the Orphanage. Assara, was organizing her Stuffed Animals, as some moron decided to mess them up, while they both were out. Now, he has to deal with her ranting.

::.. _Masster, can I borrow thiss? _..:: she hissed, nodding at a black ribbon. He nodded, in response, as she took it, and wrapped it around a teddy bear.

Harry was bored, in total. There was nothing to do. He didn't over-read, so that he still had books to read. He had to wait for his Supply List, so that he could get more books, and maybe sneak into Knockturn Alley, for extra books.

Harry already chose what electives he wants, Ancient Runes, Arthinmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures, the first two, because he could use them, to create spells, since they didn't offer Spell Creation, itself, as it's a Highly Advanced Setting, but Arthinmancy helped, teaching you mostly the basics, and dipped into everything, to help Master Spells quicker, and helping those, who would wish to create spell's in the future, learn a little bit more of it.

Care of Magical Creatures, he chose, because he is interested in Magical Creatures, who wouldn't be? Even if the teacher wouldn't be the best, he didn't know that for sure, but to him, the only good teachers in Hogwarts are, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Filtwrick. The three, are good teachers, though Snape shows a lot of Favoritism, McGonagall does the same, and Filtwrick does the same, as well.

He couldn't blame them though, they were once in the houses, all teacher's are like that, in total.

His window, is open, waiting for the Owl that could come in, containing information on his supplies. Another minute passed, and Harry gave up, opening his trunk, taking out a book, that he was trying to keep for extra reading material, _Defensive Shield's and Spell's_. He got it last year, but it was of the few books, he didn't read, as he read a lot of the Library Books as well.

He opened to the first page, and started to read.

**-o-0-o- The Next Morning -o-0-o-**

The next day, August Tenth, his letter arrived, on a Barn owl, it was early in the morning, so most of the Orphanage weren't up, except for Harry, who was preparing for his day. He got his letter, and replied what Subjects he chose, Anicent Runes, Arthinmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures, having to circle them in red ink.

He folded up the parchment, and put into his pocket, taking out a black, hooded cloak, he slipped it on, Assara slithered over his shoulders, demanding that he lock the room, which he did.

Harry then left a note, saying that he went to get supplies, on his door, and left. He didn't feel like waiting, for the Warden, or one of the Caretakers, to wake up.

**-o-0-o-**

A hour later, you could find Harry, just leaving Gringotts, with a bag full of Magical Money, tied to his waist, as he continued on, down the alley. He first decided, to get robes at Madam Malkins.

" Hogwarts Robes? ", she asked, he nodded, as she started to fit him.

" I'll also like, a hooded, dark emerald cloak. ", Harry said, she nodded.

Another thirty minutes quickly passed, for Harry at least, before he left, wearing his new emerald cloak, tied neatly, his old cloak shrinked in his pocket, as with the rest of his clothes.

Two hours continued on, as Harry bought of all the needed supplies, it would have been quicker, if it wasn't for the fact, a lot of people were here, for supplies, as time went on, it just got more and more, busy.

Finally, Harry flipped up the hood on the cloak, and closed it tightly, as he wandered, quite easily into Knockturn Alley, a place he only ever really heard of, from Draco.

He walked down, the stone path, looking for a bookshop, or something interesting, as Assara rose, and snapped angrily, at a wizard, who tried to come a little bit too close.

::.. _Disgussting fool! Stay away from my Masster! _..:: she hissed angrily, still mostly hidden by the cloak, the man backed off.

Harry finally found a bookshop, and he entered.

It was a dusty, place. The man behind the small counter, grinned at him, mostly hidden by a old, battered black cloak. Despite the Shop's state, the books were in great shape, however.

He found a shelf, filled with books, all similiar, but different. He wanted them all, in total, as the only Dark Magic book he has, are the Introduction Books he got, during his first year, which he already read them all.

He found a volume set, of twelve, called _Parselmagic for the Beginner_, he took them all, and went to the counter.

" 200 Galleons. ", the clerk spoke, in a raspy voice.

Harry frowned, " Isn't a bit much? ", he asked.

" It's a rare collection, all the books from that shelf, are rare. ", the man returned, " No one can understand them. ", he added.

Harry hummed, as Assara hissed ::.. _It'ss Parselscript, masster. _..:: revealing herself once more.

The man jumped.

" No need to fear here. ", Harry muttered, taking out the pouch, as he took out the needed amount of galleons.

The man counted them quickly, and nodded, " Good day, to you. ", he said, Harry waved his wand over the books.

They shrunk, though not as small as he hoped, but small enough, as he slipped them into his pocket, and left the store.

::.. _Masster! Go there, I can ssmell the wonderful ratss! _..:: Assara hissed, quite happily. He complied, and entered the dingy shop, across from the bookshop.

Indeed, all types of animals were here, as he entered, he went straight to the clerk.

" Do you have rats, for a snake? ", he asked, the clerk blinked.

" Of course! What size? ", the man asked.

Harry raised a brow, " The biggest. ", he returned.

::.. _A dozen! _..:: Assara hissed.

" A dozen of the them. ", he added.

The clerk vanished behind a door, before he returned, handing Harry, a tank of twelve, rabbit-sixed rats.

::.. _How wonderful! _..:: Assara cooed, Harry picked it up, and rolled his eyes at his happy snake's hissing.

" How much? ", he asked.

" 12 Galleons. ", was the response. Harry paid the man, and left the shop.

**-o-0-o- September First -o-0-o-**

Harry could barely hid the giant rats, from the Warden, but Assara ate them all, one within each day, she did grow quite a bit, nine feet long, and eight inches wide. She started to eat a little bit more, but she explained to Harry, that, her eyes could no petrify, but she could turn the power, on and off, thanks to the multiple eye-lids, all Baslisk's have.

So she would close the second eye-lid, that turned off the power, and eventually, by next year, she guessed, that she would have a total of three eye-lids, being able to turn people into stone, being a baslisk and all.

Her venom just became even more powerful, and Harry could tell, she was quite proud of it.

Now, Harry is sitting inside of the Hogwarts Train, alone, waiting for Draco, or someone else, to enter the compartment.

Assara was coiled next to him, bathing in the sun, letting her food settle, as she just ate someone's owl.

The door slided open, as Draco grinned at him, and sat across from him, two more boys coming in.

" Hello. ", nodded one, as did the other.

" Meet Theodote Nott, and Blaise Zabini. ", Draco introduced.

" Hello. ", Harry returned.

" Have you seen a black, eagle owl anywhere? ", Theodore asked, " I lost him! ", he added.

::.. _Your owl wass, delicouss! _..:: Assara rose, hissing happily.

Harry sighed, " My snake, seemed to have aten your owl. ", he said.

" Your... snake? ", Theodore turned, to Assara, who hissed at him happily.

" She says your snake was delicous, though. ", he added.

" Of course. ", he sighed.

Blaise snorted, " Told you, it wouldn't have last long. Surprised it lived through Draco's manor. ", he muttered.

" Blaise! ", Draco hissed. Harry raised a brow.

" Let me guess, the Dark Lord is staying at Malfoy Manor, for the time being, and his pet snake, has been eating animals? ", he asked.

" Erm... yes. ", Draco returned.

" I won't tell anyone. ", Harry shrugged, " I'm neutral. ", he added.

" But we need something to hold over you, in return. ", Blaise said.

Harry chuckled, " What can you hold against me? But, in return, Assara is a Baslisk. ", he grinned.

" She's a what? ", they all jumped, staring at the snake.

" Don't worry, her eyes can kill yet, only Petrify, but she can turn it on and off, to say. ", he said to them.

" Okay... ", Theodore muttered, " You can call me, Theo. ", he said.

::.. _Can you give me, another owl? _..:: Assara hissed, slithering to him.

" She wants another owl. ", Harry explained.

" Oh. Erm... I don't have a owl. ", Theo said, she snake-pouted, but returned to Harry's side.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry's first week of school, went on quite easily, his new teachers, he got under his thumb, quite easily, even Hagrid, who said he looked a lot like his father, so he obviously, knew his deceased parents, which helped, a lot.

Hagrid didn't like the other Slytherin's, very much. He wasn't the best teacher, either, but Harry didn't mind, more time for studying Magical Creatures, on his own, it seemed. Though, he did know quite a bit about the creature's he did show, and they weren't all 'Cuddly', as Harry would put it, as the girls hoped for.

He called them morons, not openly, except for the Female Ravenclaw's, they deserved it, they should be a little smarter for a Ravenclaw's. Okay, he may a little harsh to them, but they should act smarter, for Ravenclaw's, their not Gryffindor's, or Hufflepuff's.

Now, it's his last class for Friday, entering Defense Against Dark Arts, for the first time. All of the desk's, were pushed to the side, to have a large, open space.

Two Professor's were there, Sirius Black, he knew one, but the other, he did not.

" I'm Professor Lupin, and this is Professor Black. We're both going to be your Defense Against Dark Arts, Professor's for the year. ", Lupin introduced.

" And today, we're going to go over, Boggarts! Who knows what they are? ", Sirius Black jumped in, Harry raised a brow.

" Potter! ", Sirius chirped, looking at him.

" Boggarts, are creatures that hide in closets, wardrobes, or empty, dark places. No one knows their true look, but they transform into what the person fears most. It's only weakness, is being laughed at, as it prides itself, in being fearful and dangerous. ", Harry returned.

" Good! Twenty points to Slytherin. ", Lupin cut in, nodding.

" There's also a spell, for the Boggart. It's _Riddikulus. _", Sirius added.

As Harry kept his attention, on Assara, who had slithered off, leaving the classroom, at the start of the lesson, returned with a slight bump, in her stomac, as she came up to him, he bent down, allowing her to slither back up to his shoulders.

By that time, a copy of Severus Snape was wearing a red hat, with a matching purse, and a scarf.

" Good! Next! ", Lupin said.

It went on, as Harry wondered what his fear may be. As his turn came up, he walked up to the Boggart, letting Assara go to the side, right in front of Lupin, so that the Boggart didn't get her fear instead.

The Boggart slowly shifted, Lupin was about to go in, but he tripped over Assara, as Sirius helped him up, the Boggart transformed into..

It was Harry, himself, but he was younger, back when he was much younger, at the age of three, back before he hid himself in books, before he defended him.

And new second, young Harry, was staring up at him, a single tear ran down the younger him cheek.

Harry cocked his head to side, as it hit him, he was scared, of being defenceless, ever again. He hated that feeling, being submissive, to the scum of the world. Anger and pity, burned inside of him, but it vanished.

Harry turned away, sneering, " I'm not scared. ", he shrugged, leaving, letting the next person come up.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry entered the abandoned classroom, closing the door behind him, and locked it shut. Now, most wouldn't have trsuted the classroom, but it hasn't been used for years, in fact, it's in one of the Secluded Hall's in the Ninth Corridor, which is rarely ever used, classes go as far as the Eighth Corridor.

It's completed, in total, and gives even Harry a headache to think about it.  
He was here to, practice the basics of Parselmagic, since he read the first six books, in the last week, thanks to History of Magic, Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, and thanks to the time after classes, which most used to either do homework or hang out with their friends.

He twirled his wand in his hand, pointing it at a old, dusty desk.

::.. _Fire! _..:: he hissed, but only slight sparks came out of the tip of his wand.

::.. _**Fire! **_..:: he hissed, pushing in even more magic, fire spewed out of the tip of his wand, in one, long stream, hitting the desk, at it went up in fire, but no smoke rose up.

::.. _**Water! **_..:: he hissed, pushing in the same amount of magic, as water twisted out of the tip of his wand, hitting the fire, putting it out, quickly.

Interesting.

He pointed his wand at the charred desk ::.. _**Fix! **_..:: he hissed, the magic poured out, but nothing happened.

He thought for a few minutes, before he pointed his wand at the desk once more ::.. _**Un-charr? **_..:: he hissed, not so sure if it would work, the burst of magic hit the desk, and the charred and burnt marks vanished, as the desk looked the same as it did before, but without any desk.

It still looked dirty, though.

::.. _**Polish. **_..:: he hissed, and the dirt seemed to vanish from the desk, looking like brand new.

The trick was, to push in magic, and make sure, to say what exactly what you want it to do, like when he had said, fix, but there was nothing to fix, it was burnt and charred, not broken. Meaning, the trick was to over-think the thinks, needed to be said, or it wouldn't work, or not work as you want it to.

" Tricky. ", Harry grinned.

**-o-0-o-**

Monday came up, and Harry went through his classes, quite easily. He heard a few rumors, that they had planned to send in Dementors, but due to the fact that Voldemort could control Dementors, they chose not to, instead Auror's were sent to patrol each corridor, hall, and Common Room.

They were a little late, but it seems that Professor McGonagall didn't want Auror's walking around Hogwarts, and decided to push against it, quite a bit actually, to cause a fuss, either that or she slapped the minister, or Dumbledore, which Harry doubted, though if it did happen, Harry wished he could have seen it.

It caused Harry a little bit of trouble, as he sneaked into the Girl's Bathroom, to go see Sythia, with Assara by his side, as he entered the chambers.

He stayed there for a hour, or so, talking to the Older Baslisk, telling her about his newly-found ability with Parselmagic, she said she was quite proud of him, that he master had only, just created Ability of Parseltongue, by messing with magic and rituals, and was able to pass it down through his family.

It was odd, hearing stories of Salazar Slytherin, that are told by a snake, rather than reading them from a book, but then again, most of them would be wrong, biased and prejuiced. So, he couldn't complain much, not that he wanted to.

::.. _Goodbye, Sythia! _..:: Assara hissed happily, the older baslisk said goodbye, and Harry and Assara left her, and the Chambers behind.

After leaving the girl's bathroom, he walked down the hall.

" Hey! Who are you! ", growled a voice behind him, as he was barely ten feet away from the bathroom.

He turned around and raised a brow, " Hello. ", he returned.

" It's late, curfew is about to be passed in a hour, you should be back in your Common Room. ", growled the auror.

Harry snorted, " I was studying, in peace, I'm going back to my Common Room, now, you moron, what are you a Ravenclaw? ", he sneered.

" I am a Ravenclaw! ", the auror returned.

" That's what I thought. All of you are dumber than a damn rat, get a brain, _Ravenclaw. _Now, if you excuse me, I have to get back to my Common Room, before the curfew passes, and before I get in trouble, you dimwit. ", Harry returned.

The auror glared, " Whatever. ", he muttered, turning away and walking off.

Assara chuckled ::.. _Good one, Masster. _..:: she hissed, Harry nodded and cotinued on, to his classroom.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry hummed, flipping, bored, through the pages of a history book. The year, has been boring, nothing much happened, much like his Second Year. Of course, he got to mess with Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's, and the Auror's, and his Ancient Runes and Arthinmancy Class was fun, but it only kept him busy for small amounts of time.

The Library, could keep him entertained, constantly, but he didn't want to read all the time, despite the fact he loves learning more, and more, about magic, he would like to do something else.  
Everyone at Hogwarts, even the Seventh Years, were consumed by something idiotic, even third years and fourth years, they were currently going over their toes, at attempting to get Hogsmade Dates.

At least that would give him some entertainment, as the Hogsmade Weekend, is tomorrow, perhaps there is a Bookshop around there?

Maybe so, at least then, something would happen.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry watched, as his three friends, yes friends, even he could admit, they were his friends, amused as they, fought over which Qudditch Team was best. Though he himself, was never too interested in the sport, he knew that Draco was the Slytherin Seeker, Theodore the Slytherin Chase, and Blaise didn't play Qudditch, though he did like to watch it.

Harry never bothered, to look into Qudditch, though he was interested how moronic people got over it. Either way, he did know it was a rather, popular sport, one of the only Magical Sport's he knew of, other than Dueling, which isn't in Hogwarts.

Though that would, be rather fun..

" I'm going to find a Bookshop. ", he told his friends, who all nodded.

" Got it, take your snake with you, please. ", Theodore said, as Assara was happily coiled around his shoulders.

Harry's lips twitch, slightly, amused, " She likes you, besides she'll take your side on everything. ", he shrugged, leaving, Assara's praises coming from behind him.

After a few minutes, he found a bookshop, he entered happily.

He was there for a hour, piling books upon books, before he left.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry hummed, as he stirred the potion, adding the ingredient needed, before you ask, he's making, Veritaserum, why you ask?

Simple.  
It's a Challenge, that Harry happily accepted, from himself.

Finally, he watched the yellow potion, become clear, and the strange smell vanished, as he added in the last ingredient, he smirked.

He used a laddle, to pour the potion into the vial, closing it easily. After he easily sorted the potion, inside the rather small cauldron, he had three vials of the potion.

He cleaned up the station, and smirked happily. He added the three vials, to the rack of potions, he has made so far, around twelve different potions, though they all are rather advanced.

It took him a few tries, to get the Truth Serum, right, anyway.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry hummed, as he continued to eat breakfast, when a Black Eagle Owl, swooped down, and dropped a letter in his hands, before vanishing.

He raised a brow, before he opened the letter,

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_I am here to inform you, that on your 14th Birthday, you shall become Lord Potter-Black, despite the fact Sirius Black has been released, he's allowing you to keep the Black Accounts, but he took back his own Personal Vault, of course._

_Your name, shall remain Harry James Potter, but your standing shall bemoved up, to a High Ranking Family Lord, as Lord Potter-Black. You will be required, to check over any Black Family Members still existing, Potter Family Members are deceased, by the time your father, James Potter, turned twenty-four._

_**Silverfin,  
Goblin Accountant of Potter-Black Fortune  
Senoir Goblin of the British Wing of Gringotts**_

Harry sighed, closing the letter, before he slipped it into his pocket.

**-o-0-o-**

" Professor Black? ", Harry came up to the man, after class ended, and allt he students were gone.

" What is it? ", he blinked.

" I would like it, for you to take control of the Black Accounts. ", Harry said, about to continue.

" I have no need for it! Besides, ", Sirius sighed, shaking his head, " I have no need for that much money. ", he said.

Lupin smiled at him, " It's true, this fool wouldn't know what to do, with all that money. ", he said.

" It was nice to meet you. ", Harry said, about leave, before he turned, " Could you tell me, about my parents? ", he asked.

" Of course! ", was his response.

**-o-0-o-**

The next month, passed by quickly, Harry's time being more centered, as he often spent time with Professor Lupin and Professor Black, who are now, Remus and Sirius, to Harry at least. They are his Godfathers, and honestly, Harry did like hearing about his deceased parents, despite the fact he never knew them.

Harry spent more time, helping Draco, Theo, and Blaise, with their, History of Magic, homework, and teaching them some History, as well, with his own time, practicing Parselmagic, Potions, and more Spells, while doing his Homework, and spending time with his two Godfathers, he rarely ever, bored.

And he rather liked its.

**-o-0-o-**

_Harry opened his eyes, to see himself, sitting in a room, a Study, it seemed, sitting behind the oak desk, was a man, in his late twenties, or early thirties, though no wrinkle in place, his eyes a Bright, Ruby Red, skin rather pale, his hair being so dark, it almost looked black._

_" Hello. ", the man purred._

_" Who are you? ", Harry frowned, " More importantly, where am I? ", he asked._

_" My name, is Tom Riddle. ", the man returned, standing up, walking over, " You may also call me, Lord Voldemort. ", he said._

_Harry froze, " What are you doing in my dreams? ", he asked._

_" Harry, we both know, that your not the Light Icon, or will you go against me, quite simple, really. All ask of you, is that you shall join me. ", he returned._

_" Why would I want to become a Death Eaters? ", Harry asked, raising a brow, " I have no Intention, to bow before anyone. ", he added._

_" Indeed... ", Tom, or Voldemort, hummed, " You shall be, by my side, Harry. I have no intention, to make you a Death Eater, I would much rather prefer, for you to become my Apprentice. ", he finished._

_" Why? ", Harry asked._

_" So, many questions coming from you. ", Voldemort chuckled," I would like to teach you, you have potential, Harry, and I merely wish to feed the fire, inside of you. ", he hummed, coming closer, as Harry stood up._

_" How are you in my dreams? ", Harry asked._

_" When, the Killing Curse, backfired, a piece of my... magic, stuck to you, creating this powerful link. ", was the response._

_" ... I'll think about it. ", Harry muttered._

_" Good, I wouldn't like for us to fight, Harry. ", Voldemort purred, running his fingers down Harry's left cheek._

_Harry blushed, faintly, " Right. ", he muttered, taking a few steps back._

_" This summer, I shall take you from your Orphanage. ", Voldemort started, " For you to stay at my manor, ", he added._

_" I thought you were staying at Malfoy Manor? ", Harry returned._

_" My manor was under.. construction. ", Voldemort returned, " And call me, Marvolo, Harry. ", he purred._

_" Right. ", Harry sighed, " You were the one who, sent me the books in my first year? ", he asked._

_" Yes. ", Marvolo nodded._

_" Yeah, well... Can I go back to sleep, now? ", Harry asked._

_" I guess so. ", Marvolo returned._

**-o-0-o-**

The year passed by quickly, each night, Harry was visited by Marvolo, and eventually, Harry wasn't too suspicious, of the man, who decided to tease Harry left, and right, and in return, Harry called him a Pedophile.

It's a wonderful system, they had.

Remus, taught Harry the Patronus, which Harry mastered, the memory he used, was when he first met Assara, and when he gained his first, real friend, despite her being a snake. His Patronus form, is a horse, that glowed heavily, as he had galloped around the room, where he had performed the spell.

Remus had explained, more often than not, one's Patronus Form, is their Potential Amingus Form, as well. Harry wouldn't mind being a horse, though. They're free, and dangerous in their own right, to him, at least.

Harry boarded the train, to leave Hogwarts, Assara coiled around his shoulders, happily, as he cooed at Poor, Theo, who was her favorite, in total.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sirius, would admit, that he expected his Godson, to be a Gryffindor, like James, or like Lily. Not a little Slytherin, with a Snake Familiar.

Though, Harry is bright, and powerful, much more so, than his own parents. He mastered the Patronus, within three weeks, which is a amazing feat, in itself. When he sneaked around, the Corridors, he heard quite a few rumors, about Harry often vanishing in the middle of the day, to return, tired, some believe, that he practiced magic outside of classes.

It wouldn't surprise Sirius, really.  
His godson, was a cunning little bastard, in total.

That wouldn't be a lie, not at all.

He saw Harry, make quite a few Ravenclaw's stutter, and tear-up, as well as make Hufflepuff's break out in sobs, and mess with Auror's heads, wrap Professor's around his finger, and fed his snake, a whole turkey.

Harry was heartless, at points, but he did care for people, obviously.

Sirius was rather disturbed, at his Godson's Boggart, who had turned into the younger him. It pained him, to see his godson, at such as useless state, when Harry usually stood high, and proud, the child he saw, was nothing like the Harry he knew now.

He got it though, Harry was scared of being Defenseless, as he was when he younger, before he had magic by his side, though it was a little younger that Sirius would have expected.

Either way, he would do his best, to suport Harry in the future, always.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Remus Lupin, could easily say, as well, he expected Harry to a little shy, growing up in a Orphanage, despite being sorted to Slytherin.

But again, Harry shocked another person. Remus couldn't help but be proud, of Harry, a boy who already, showed magical talent, able to surpass all of his Professor's and those around him, mastering each spell, in the first three tries, or less, being skilled even in Potions.  
Harry had three, very powerful friends, to add it on.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott, each of them, having very powerful father's, who all had powerful connections, Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, having high connections with the Minister himself.

Remus would stay proud of Harr, happy that he wasn't what he expected, in total. He was happy, that Harry himself, was happy, even if the boy acted like his wasn't the happiest, Harry was happy, in the Magical World, and Remus would always, make sure that his friend's son, would always be like that.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

::.. _Think, Harry. _..:: Marvolo hissed ::.. _How would one, using Parselmagic, heal a Broken Bone, but the wound is cut open, and you don't want to heal the skin, before healing the bone. _..:: he finished.

::.. _Heal the Bone. _..:: Harry hissed out.

::.. _Good. _..:: Marvolo hissed, in aproval, nodding.

::.. _The passt week, is of only, Parselmagic lessons, may I assk why? _..:: Harry asked.

::.. _Ssimple. The Triwizard Tournament, is going to be starting at Hogwartss, thiss year. And you're, going to enter. _..:: Marvolo hummed.

::.._ Didn't the Tournament kill, before? _..:: Harry hissed back.

::.. _Yess. But it won't you, your job will to be, make the otherss look like foolss. _..:: Marvolo smirked ::.. _I'm ussing this, tournament, to my advantage, ass a tesst for you. Of course, I will have someone watching over you, making ssure you won't be killed. _..:: he shrugged.

::.. _Fine.. _..:: Harry sighed.

" Now, let's go have dinner. ", Marvolo spoke, out of parseltongue, Harry nodded, and followed his mentor.

**-o-0-o-**

When Harry, sat down and thought about it, the things that have happened to him, in life, in total, are so un-realistic, really. Nothing can be simple, with him. He's one of the richest people in the world.

He looked at, the jar that contained muggle pounds, with a amused smile. Back when, he had no idea magic existed, and he only the life of Survival, with Assara by his side. He had no need, about really worrying about money, anymore, since he already has more money he can count.

He couldn't help, but miss those days, really, life being so much more simple, not being the Boy-Who-Lived, not being the smartest in Hogwarts, not being the Dark Lord's Apprentice, who just so happened, to have killed his parents.

Back when, he thought his parents has just given him up.

His goal, is no longer, to become rich, back when he thought he was just a every-day, normal Orphanage, now, his goal to find a family, and to find a place, in the world of Magic and Politics. It's a hard goal, that's for sure, but he already had two Godparents by his side, and he couldn't really wish for more.

" I'm turning into, a sap. ", Harry stated, to himself, amused.

Having friends, gaining two godparents, has changed him, quite a bit. After all, once upon a time, all he had, was a snake named Assara, and a impossible dream, that became true right when he entered the Magical World.

His life is so, complicated. But he loves it.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Time passed on, quickly, when July 31st came up, Harry honestly wasn't expecting anything, so he was shocked, when he entered his room, after a set of training, much more... designed. It was how, he wished he could make his own room look like, with new books on the shelves.

The bed, that used to be King Sized, was now, Queen Sized, one long pillow, perched up, before it was covered in more pillows, the pillowsheets over them, black silk. the matress's sheets, was first a soft, white sheet, then a silk loose sheet over it, with a thick, black and dark emerald blanket over it.

A desk was pushed up against the wall, right under the window, that could be opened, to view a large, green plain. The desk was a dark oak, and when Harry checked, filled with different colored Ink's, different Quill's, and parchment.

Next to it, was a book shelf, with eight different 'layers', each of them, stacked with Dark Arts books, then the shelves continued on, up to the door, then skipped over it, and continued on, until the bathroom door. Only two feet away from the bathroom door, was his closet, which was filled with brand new robes, new everything really, a large, walk-in closet.

Then, a side table, are on each side of the bed, holding one, magical lamp. Poles were on each corner of the bed, to hold up one, solid sheet of wood, that hanged down, mesh, silk curtains.

" I see, you've found your new room. ", spoke a voice, from behind him.

Harry jumped, but turned around, glaring at the man who spoke the voice, that he knew too well.

" Marvolo, why did you do all of this? ", he asked.

" Simple. One; It's your birthday. Two; You've been doing good in your studies. ", the Dark Lord returned.

" Thanks. ", Harry muttered.

" Hmm... no problem. ", was the purred response.

Harry turned to Marvolo, who was smirking at him.

" What? ", he blinked.

" Nothing, my little serpent... ", Marvolo returned, walking past him, leaving his Apprentice, heavily confused.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry hummed, to himself, as he walked through the Library, yes the Dark Lord actually let him inside his Library, but in return, he had to sort all the books. So, Light Magic Books, are sorted in the back, from Alphabetical Order, by Author and Name, and by what subject, and he did the same for Neutral/Grey Magic, and Dark Magic.

History Books took up to the far left, taking up around a full, three shelves. It's obvious, that it took a long time, to make up this library, since it's even bigger than Hogwart's Library. He wondered why, Marvolo kept all these books, when, in the end, what will he do with them all? Really?

The fact that, there are about two hundred more books, outside of the Library spread around the Manor, as well as fifty inside of his room, and another fifty inside of Marvolo's Study, he guesses that Marvolo had even more inside of his room.

Sorting the Library, took Harry two weeks, within training sessions, when his School Supply list, arrived, no address marked on it, though. Marvolo smirked, saying that his wards are stronger than anyone could imagine.

" Stop bragging, your head is the size of the Moon. ", Harry had returned, snorting.

And so, Harry shall be Supply Shopping, later today, more into the Afternoon, as it's still around nine in the morning.

" Harry! Breakfast! ", Marvolo shouted, not bothering to look for his Apprentice.

" Got it! ", Harry called back, setting the books on the table, before quickly leaving, deciding not to piss him off, today. Just for today, though.

He walked down the hall, and arrived at the Dining Hall, where Marvolo sat at the head, to his left, sat Lucius Malfoy, next to him, Severus Snape, then Bellatrix LeStrange, then Naricissa Malfoy, with Draco next to her. The right seat next to Marvolo, is empty, but next to it, followed the rest of the Inner Circle Member's, and their children.

He raised a brow, why is the whole Inner Circle here? He inwardly shrugged, and walked over to his seat, sitting down, as the food appeared, Marvolo nodded, and everyone dug in.

::.. _MAASSSTEEERRR! _..:: hissed Nagini, slithering into the room, as quickly as possible, going quickly up Marvolo chair, coiling tightly around his shoulders.

::.. _What iss it, Nagini? _..:: Marvolo hissed.

::.. _I pissssed Asssara off. _..:: Nagini returned.

::... _WHERE IS SHE?! _..:: Assara came in, much bigger, twelve feet long, ten inches wide. She is quickly growing into Baslisk Growth, though she downsize herself, now, into six feet long, four inches wide, or any size bigger, or smaller, than that.

" My Lord? Did you get a new snake? ", Lucius jumped.

" No, Assara is Harry's familiar. ", Marvolo returned, turning to Harry, who was 'innocently', eating a piece of toast.

" What? ", Harry raised a brow, " Oh, fine. ", he muttered, turning to Assara.

Assara stopped, looked at him, then bowed her head ::.. _Sssorry Masster, sshe ate my sstuffed collection. _..:: she hissed.

" Your paying for the stuffed animals, **your **snake ate. ", Harry said, glaring at Marvolo, " That's why Assara came over here. ".

" Stuffed Animals? Why would she have stuffed animals? ", Marvolo asked.

" She collects them. ", Harry returned, seeing the Dark Lord's raised brow, he sighed, " Don't Ask. ", he said.

::.. _Take that! _..:: Assara hissed, slithering upwards, shrinking down to two feet long, two inches wide, to coil up Harry's arm, happily.

Nagini just snake-huffed.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry, is with Lucius and Naricissa Malfoy, and Draco, to get School Supplies. Since they have to Dress Robes, they are, going to Allistar Alley for the Dress Robes, it's one of the Fancier Alley's, where a lot of expensive, and well kept shops, are, as well as some Tea Shops and restaurants.

Since they could get School Supplies there, as well, they decided to go there, rather than Diagon Alley, which they always went to, just because of Tradition, but it would be easier just to go Allistar Alley only, this year around.

They got Quill's, Parchment, and Schoolbooks, from _Isabella's Supplies and Books_, then got Schoolrobes at, _Lady Zanni's Robes_, as well where they got the Dress Robes at.

Harry picked out, emerald robes, the sleeves and ends, starting out black, but as it went up, to the center, he got into brighter, and brighter green, until the center, was a emerald, a hood that matched, could lay on the back, with some silk ribbons, as well, that were emerald and black, for Harry to put his hair up, before Harry bought some face glitter, and make-up, from the shop just next door, as Draco teased him.

" Oh, shush. ", Harry said, grinning, as Draco grinned back.

Harry even had, the sleeve made a little extra baggy, so that Assara could coil up his arm, without being noticed in her shruken form. He also bought, two nice, fat rabbits, and a owl, for Assara.

" Now, I understand everyone wants to do a little extra shopping, meet back here, in around two hours. ", Naricissa said.

The two male teenagers, vanished as soon as she finished.

Harry had to buy, Assara more Stuffed Animals, as well as more animals, that weren't stuffed, moving dragons, unicorns, wolves, foxes, and cats, he also bought a book, named _How to Care, Control, and Fight Dangerous Magical Creatures_, which was twenty galleons, but it was a thick book, and it included a lot of information.

Though to Harry, it was a little too much...

He went inside, a Rare Book shop, and decided to buy some books, he hasn't found in Marvolo's Library, for the Dark Lord, which was only around five different books, which had a total to 1,234 Galleons.

Again, goddamn Scammers here! But, they are rare, so Harry let it go, though he muttered his way out fo the shop.

With Draco not around, Harry bought more Make-Up, to say, and more Hair products, ribbons, and these hair-nets, that had diamonds, rubies, emeralds in them, mad eout fo gold and silver. He also bought diadem's, and hair-pins.

He knew that, Draco would find them, and tease him.

Harry honesty couldn't help it, in total. Really.

**-o-0-o-**

_**QUDDITCH WORLD CUP SERIES CANCLED?!**_

_As the Dark Lord, killed and injured a large amount of Auror's, they are unable to continue the game, without enough. Though, it shall continue on, next year, when more Auror's are availible. We can all hope, those who have lived through the many raids, shall heal quickly, not only for the game, but to continue to fight against the Dark Lord!_

**-o-0-o-**

Some may have thought, Harry's Dark Side, has vanished, but really, it was revealed, when he tortured a Germin, a Werewolf from Fenrir Greyback's pack, he left slices, down the werewolf's back, and shaking nerves, the werewolf actually had a tear slip down, before Fenrir ushered his Pack Member off, somewhere to recover most likely.

Now, your wondering, what did Germin do to piss Harry off, so much? Simple.

He grabbed Harry's ass. You could see the fire in his eyes. He wanted to kill the damn werewolf, but he knew better. Werewolves are loyal, after all. Fenrir may be stupid enough, to leave the Dark Lord's side for Harry killing that moronic, dumb ass werewolf.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Draco and Harry boarded the Hogwarts Train, and found their stops. Minutes later, Blaise and Theo joined them.

" Woah! Nice outift! ", Theo laughed, Harry scowled.

He wore black pants, with a dark red, long-sleeved button-up shirt, a black coak covering it all, the hood laying on his back, with black, slightly heeled, boots, his hair, tied up, in a high pony-tail, the hair-tie, that kept it up, was covered by a black and red silk ribbon, tied into a loose bow.

" I heard enough, from Draco. ", Harry returned.

Blaise snorted, " You _do _have your hair styled, like a girl's. ", he said.

" Yeah, yeah.. ", Harry sighed, " So, how was your summer? ", he asked.

" Dad didn't let us come the 'Week with the Dark Lord', as most call it, the Inner Circle and their kids stay at his manor, but Blaise and I, weren't allowed in. Something about Bellatrix LeStrange having no sanity. ", Theo returned.

" Mother doesn't even like going to those meetings, I guess the Dark Lord rejected her once before. ", Blaise shrugged.

Harry raised a brow, " She tried to go after the Dark Lord? Well, she should have known better. ", he snorted.

" Agreed. ", Blaise sighed, " She still tries, every now and then, my Aunt, told me of a story, when mother and Bellatrix LeStrange got into a fight once, while the Dark Lord tortured them both, after. ", he said.

" He's a strict bastard. ", Harry muttered.

" Harry! Do you have Death Wish?! ", Theo gaped.

" Ha! Harry got to sit on the right side of the Dark Lord. ", Draco snorted.

" What?! WHY!? " the other jumped over to Harry.

" I'm his Apprentice. ", Harry returned, rolling his eyes.

" Really? What does he teach you? ", Theo asked.

" Not allowed. ", Harry returned, he just really doesn't want to go into detail, of everything the Dark Lord was able to teach him, just during the summer.

Thinking about it, still makes Harry's magic burn angrily, at the Stamina Training, meaning he had to constantly use magic, for everything, no matter how simple it was, until his Magical Stamina could last out, and pound in easily.

Something about the Chakra Coils in his body, needing to be released, and used more often.

**-o-0-o-**

"Witches and Wizards, of Hogwarts. Before we start our feast, I would like to announce, that the Triwizard Tournament, shall be hosted at Hogwarts this year. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, shall be arriving here in October. ", Dumbledore started.

" What? Is he insane? It was banned, because of too many death's! ", Theo hissed, pissed.

Blaise nodded, " Agreed. It's obvious, it's to bring the Nations closer, as the Dark Lord rises. ", he said.

" Most likely. ", Harry nodded.

" I think it'll be stupid to join. ", Draco shook his head.

" Only those, of Seventeen and Older, shall enter. However, those of Fourteen and up, who can gain special permisson from the Ministry, shall enter. ", Dumbledore added, smiling.

" Harry? I know that look in your eye.. ", Draco started, " Your going to enter, aren't you? ", he groaned.

" Perhaps.. ", Harry smirked, Assara popping out, to grab a turkey leg, swallowing it whole.

" Your snake creeps me out. ", Draco says.

" Perhaps... ", Harry returned.

" Stop saying perhaps! "

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Yes, I am a evil bitch. Anymore questions? No? Good.**

**The rest of the Fourth Year, needs to be a whole another chapter, mainly because it's gonna be long, like 7,000 Words Long! I want to make the Fourth Year, extra detailed! So, I'm starting it up, as soon as I post this chapter!**

**The longest, it shall take to make the Fourth Year, would be around one week, but it should be done, in a few days or so. Hell, I did this chapter quicker than I thought I would! My mind is flowing, awesome-ly! :D**


	3. The Dark Prince

**... ... **

**Summary: ** It's time for the Triwizard Tournament, and Harry's the Hogwarts Champion, and the summer after, may just bring something to Harry and Voldemort, a combined gift for both of them.

**Warnings: **Dark!Powerful!Harry, Eventual!Voldemort/Harry Alaska

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Harry Potter, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Three**

Time passed, both slowly, and quickly, for Harry. Every day, the Daily Prophet came in, announcing once more, that there hasn't been any action from the Dark Lord, since the large attack on the Ministry, that killed around Hundred Auror's and Injured another hundred. St. Mungo's, is simply to say, full.

Apparently, thanks to a Donation from Lucius Malfoy, the Hospital shall be expanding, to be able to hold Five Hundred Patients, and have more than two hundred Healer's and Potion Makers, working there. He claimed, on the paper, that he merely wanted to help out, due to the many injuries coming from the Dark Side.

Damn Cunning Bastard.

Harry respects that.

Assara, often stayed in the Chambers, to be in her real form, and Harry was able to find a tunnel, reaching the Forbidden Forest, and open it, for them to go eat, though he has been just buying rats, upon more rats, each day, to merely feed them both, and keep them at least slightly fed.

He decided to start ordering the fattest rabbits they have, instead. A owl, every now and then, for them. He's using the money from his trust fund, to feed them both, as well as the fact, that he found out, that he gains 100,000 Galleons each month, into the Potter Accounts, then 167,000 Galleons each month, into the Black Accounts, the sickles and knuts not included, from different shops, and shares, he now owns.

It's complicated, to get into again. Harry, is currently, sitting inside the Great Hall, as the Goblet of Fire, burned with the large fire, as the picking began. Those chosen, would go to a room, in the back.

" For Durmstrang, Viktor Krum! ", Dumbledore announced, taking the first thing of parchment, the Slytherin Table clapped, as did the rest of the Durmstrang Students, as Vicktor went up.

" For Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour! ", Dumbledore announced, taking the next piece of parchment, the Beauxbatons Students all clapped, as well as a lot of the rest of Hogwarts, male, students.

" And, finally, for Hogwarts.. ", Dumbledore took the last, piece of parchment, " Harry Potter! ", he called, the Slytherin Table clapped happily, as did the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students, while they may be scared the hell of him, they respect it.

It's a complicated relationship they have, indeed.

Harry smirked, and stood up, moving to the back room.

He entered the room, the other two blinking.

" You, got 'nto the compitition? ", Fleur asked.

" Yes, I did. I got special permisson from the Minister. ", Harry explained, softly, " I only wish to expand my skills, not to really win. ", he said, at their looks.

" Most boys, your age, would not want to do that. ", she said.

" I know. ", Harry returned.

" It may be interesting, to be in this Tournament. ", Viktor said, smiling.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, Harry entered the Defense Against Dark Arts class, with Gryffindors, as Sirius nodded at them all.

" Hello, everybody! ", Sirius chirped, " I bet, your wondering why Professor Lupin isn't here, it's because, he's taken up a job at the Ministry. ", he said.

Whispers filled the class, as Sirius spoke, " Now, today, we're going to do a lesson, about the Dark Arts. It's been ordered by the Ministry, to teach you, just how dangeorus the Dark Arts, and Death Eaters, are. The Three Unforgivables, that first became the Unforgivables, thanks to the Dark Lord's and Death Eater's Favoritism of the three. Can anyone tell me one of them? ", he asked.

Hermione Granger, raised her hand.

" Harry? ", Sirius turned the Slytherin.

" The Cruciates Curse, it gives someone mental pain, something no one can really imagine. It can drive people into insanity. ", Harry returned.

" Good! Five points to Slytherin. ", Sirius nodded, " Granger? ", he asked.

" The Imperius Curse, it makes the Victim do, whatever the Caster, wants. ", she said.

" Five points to Gryffindor. ", Sirius grinned, " And the last, is the Killing Curse. It kills someone, painlessly. There is no shield to defend one from it, it's one of the most powerful and dangerous spell's out there. Only way to avoid it, is to dodge. ", he finished.

" Can anyone recite what the Cruciates Curse is, exactly? ", Sirius asked, " Harry? ", he asked, knowing that the Slytherin Bookworm would know.

" The Cruciates Curse, the Second Unfirgivable Curse, it got added to the list, when the Dark Lord, started to toture those who went against him, into Insanity, as did his followers, he also used it, to get information from fighters of the Light. It first appeared, in 1763, when the Current Dark Lord of that Era, created it, and used it, teaching all of his followers how to cast it. Only three, very powerful, and hard to make shields, exist to defend someone from this curse. It causes heavy mental pain, as if needles and knives are stabbing each, and every one of your nerves. ", Harry said out, in monotone, as he listed everything off from what he read from a book.

" Good job. ", Sirius blinked, " Fifteen points to Slytherin. ", he said.

Harry saw, people were staring at him oddly, their gazes filled with either hate, envy, anger and/or fear. He knew that, people would be uneasy, about him knowing so much about one of the Unforgivable's, and he honestly doesn't care.

" Erm, sir? ", called out a voice, as the door opened.

" What is it? ", Sirius asked.

" They want, Harry Potter, for the Wand Weighing, for the Tournament. ", the boy returned.

" Huh? Oh, of course. ", Sirius waved his hand, and Harry left.

**-o-0-o-**

The Wand Weighing, went on quickly, after the photo shoot while Rita Skeeter, got to Viktor Krum, first, thankfully, Harry was able to escape the room, he had no intention to be put in the Daily Prophet, to allow the woman to twist his words around, in any possible way.

**-o-0-o-**

_**Harry,**_

_The first task, will be you will have to fight a dragon, to retrieve a object. I had found this out, and decided to tell you, as I know the rest of the others, as their Headmaster would have told them by now._

_Dragons may be able to speak Parseltongue, but I warn you, you shouldn't show that you can speak it. I'm telling you this, because your stubborn, and rash, at points. Listen to me, and don't speak it, okay?_

_**Marvolo**_

Harry burnt the letter, from inside of his room, before he threw it in the waste basket. the sun was just peeking out of the sky, as he usually gets up early. He stood up, and moved to the bathroom, connected to his room.

After taking a quick shower, he stood in front of the mirror, as he started to do his hair.

He tied it up, in a low pony-tail, his streaks coming out a little bit more than usual, as he reewed the color, just the other day, to permanent streaks, as he liked them, the Silver-White Blonde, now as more of shine to it, though.

He lifted the bottle, of the face glitter, when he saw something.

_Non-Flammable_

He paused for a second, before he picked up the rest of the make-up. All of it the same, none of it, is flammable. Well, he just got a idea, for the dragons. His smirk grew, as he set it all to the side, before he left the bathroom, and got dressed.

He returned the bathroom, and put a tiny bit of the flitter, right under his eyes, as the idea formed perfectly, as well as the plan.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The of First Task, arrived quickly, for Harry that is, who studied book, after book, on dragons, the book he had gotten at Allistar Alley, helped. Even though he couldn't speak parseltongue, he could shield his face from bad burns, thanks to the make-up, and thanks to multiple charms and spell's, the rest of his body couldn't be burned either.

He had learned a spell, from the book as well, that set invisible chains around a dragon, and kept them in-place, for around two minutes, but that's it, maybe even shorter, depending what type of dragon it is.

" Hello! ", chirped in Mr. Crouch, who entered the tent, holding a bag, the three Headmaster's with him.

" In this bag, are three figures, that will decide what beast you shall go up against. ", Crouch explained, opening the bag, " Ladies first. ".

Fleur chose a little green dragon, a Green Welsh wearing the number 'One', Viktor went next, and got Chinese Fireball, with the number 'two' on it, then Harry picked out his own.

The Hungarian Horntail.

Damn.

He only has twenty-five seconds, maybe even less, to get whatever he needs.

" Your task, is to get to the egg, that the dragon is guarding. ", he explained.

" When your number is called, come on out. ", he said, before he leaved, with the other three headmaster's.

" Good luck. ", Harry told the other two.

" Good lcuk, az vell. ", Viktor nodded.

" Good luck. ", Fluer nodded.

" ONE! ", was yelled, " Fluer Delacour! ", was added after, she left the tent, after three minutes, of silence inside of the tent, Viktor got called.

Another minute or so passed, before Harry was called.

He left the tent, and stared, at the large dragon, that growled, and looked ready to pounce at any moment.

" Start! ", was called, and Harry quickly dodged a stream of fire, taking his wand, he pointed it at the dragon.

" _Invisibilis Vinculum! _", Harry called, as clinking sounds erupted, and the dragon was suddenly pinned the ground.

Harry ran, right towards the neck, running as fact as he could. By the time he reached the nest, the dragon roared, and started to break through the chains, Harry watched, with narrowed eyes, as the dragon escaped the chains.

He raised his empty hand, the baggy sleeves sliding back, to see where the shrunken Assara was coiled, before she shot off, growing larger, and larger, until she was at her well size.

::.. _Back down, large sserpent! _..:: the Dragon roared angrily.

Assara ignored it, and lunged at the dragon, wrapping quickly around it's body.

" Get the damn dragon! ", Harry called.

FInally, the Dragon Tamers rushed in, pinning the dragon down, Assara slithered back over to me, eyes veiled by the multiple eye-lids, as she rose.

Harry smirked, and pretending to cast, the counter-spell to the largening spell, as she shrunk back down, and coiled back around his left arm.

" Good girl. ", he cooed.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The Slytherins, were more than happy, as they had a new sense of pride, that one of their members, was able to defeat the Dragon, so yes, they were all, very supportive, as Harry studied the egg.

Assara and Sythia both hated the noise, as he took it down to the Chamber.

::.. _Ssounss like green-blue humanss in lake. _..:: Sythia hissed. Harry froze, looking at the snake.

::.. _Mer-people, do you mean? _..:: he asked.

::.. _That iss what masster called them. _..:: she agreed.

Of course.

He has to put the egg, underwater.

::.. _Thank you Ssythia, you have no idea, how much you have helped me. Now, I just need to find a place to play it. _..:: Harry sighed.

::.. _Masster, ussed to take the green-eyed man, he liked, into the pool. _..:: Sythia hissed, rising, to lead him over to the wall.

::.. _Open. _..:: Harry hissed out, and the wall easily slided off, to reveal a large, roman-styled bath.

::.. _Thank you, again, Ssythia. _..:: Harry laughed.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry slip into the large, roman-styled bath, wearing swim trunks, that he had ordered, and had arrived within a day, he only had to pay extra. He landed at the bottom, which was around only, _seven_ feet deep.

Note the sarcasm.

Thankfully, Harry knew how to swim, the golden egg in his arms, he sat, criss-crossed, at the bottom, as he cracked open the egg.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above ground,  
And while your searching, ponder this;  
We've taken what you sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
But past an hour - the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_ "

Harry shut the egg, and after reaching air once more, pondered for a moment.

'_ Come seek us where our voices sound_ ', meaning he would have to go into Black Lake, and find the Merpeople Village.

' _We've taken what you sorely miss_ ', meaning something he heavily cares for, will be taken, and placed underwater, with the merpeople to guard.

' _An hour long you'll have to look_ ', meaning he only has a hour, to find what he's looking for, before he loses, and gains no points from the Task.

The last two lines, Harry can easily say, is meant to scare the listener, since Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone be harmed, as it would be bad reputation, and the Ministry would object fully to it.

He has to figure out a way, to breath underwater.

This may be a little hard.

**-o-0-o-**

" Potter. ", Snape called out, as Potions class ended.

" What is it, Professor? ", Harry blinked.

" They is going to be a Yule Ball, this winter break, and the Champions are needed to come, and bring a date. ", he said.

" I have to go?! ", Harry frowned.

" Yes, you do. ", Snape sneered, " Now, go. ", he ordered.

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes, as he left the room.

Great.

So he had to find a date, and bring them to the dance, because he has to?! So, that's what the Dress Robes, were for! Either way, Harry does not wish to bring a date. Because one, all the girls are complete morons. Two, if he brought a male date, how would the Wizarding World react? He doesn't know their point of view, on Homosexual's, just yet, so he would rather not bring a male date. Three, while the Dark Lord taught him how to formally dance, he only learned how to dance the Female Stance.

The damn bastard refused to dance the Female Stance to teach Harry, how to dance the Male Stance.

Well, how different could it be?

**-o-0-o-**

::.. _Ssythia, do you know any way, to breath underwater? _..:: Harry hissed, to the adult baslisk, as Assara was coiling happily around his arm, sleeping.

::.. _Hmm... Masster created a magical liquid, that he sssaid could make one breath underwater. _..:: she hissed, after a few moments.

::.. _Do you know where he put the information to make the potion? _..: Harry hissed.

::.. _Yess, in his library. _..:: she hissed, nodding over to the open mouth.

::.. _Thank you. _..: Harry hissed.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry found out how, to make the potion, but he needed a lot of ingredients, and so he ordered them from Diagon Alley, thankfully none of the ingredients were banned, so he could order them all, from Diagon Alley. Gillyweed, was a major ingredient, though.

It turned the taker, into a Hydrophiinae, or a Sea Snake, a snake that can breath and swim underwater, for large amounts of time, for around a hour or more, so that solves the Second Task problem.

So now, Harry needs to find a date.

He sighed, entering the Library once more, resisting the urge to snap, over the fangirls of Viktor Krum, taking over most of the library, as the Seeker was often inside of it. And it got filled with whispers.

How, utterly, completely distracting.

Harry went, and searched for a book on sea snakes, which is would most likely, be totally biased, by the way, but he needed it, to learn a little bit more, about the snake he was going to turn into.

He found some, on Magical Snakes, but he found none of 'Muggle' Snakes, such as Sea Krait's, or the Yellow-Bellied Sea Krait, or Hydrophiinae, he was going to turn into. So, it was hopeless.

He resissted urge, another once, to bang his head with a book, as he grabbed a random book, and sat down at a table, starting to think about he should about the dance, flipping, absent-mindly, through the book.

**-o-0-o-**

" Granger. ", Harry called out, the surprised muggleborn.

" Yes? What is it? ", she asked frowning.

" Could you tell me something, about a Sea Krait? ", he asked.

She blinked, " Sea Krait's are one of the best swimmer's, and can take down a shark, even, and just like any snake, are very flexible. ", she returned, slowly, from shock.

" Thanks. ", Harry sighed, wishing he could know a little more, before he turned and left, leaving the confused, muggleborn behind.

**-o-0-o-**

" Erm... Harry? ", Hermione Granger, went up to Harry, just after Defense Against Dark Arts.

" Yes? ", he asked, turning to her.

" Well... when you asked me, that you wanted know something about Sea Kraits, I did a little research, and was able to get a book on them. ", she said, taking out a book, and handing it to him.

" Thanks. ", Harry said, " But why did you bother? ", he asked.

" Well... despite the fact, that you constantly mess with the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's heads, and sometimes bully them, you do deserve some help, with the task, which I guess this is for, isn't it? So, I helped out. ", she returned.

That's when Harry realized, she doesn't hang around, with anyone. So he then decided, he maybe, just maybe, add her to his list, of people he can stand.

" Thank you, Granger. ", he said.

" Hermione. ", she returned.

" Hermione, then. If you need anything, just tell me. ", he returned, before he left, leaving the happy, Muggleborn Gryffindor, who believed she may have just earned a friend.

**-o-0-o-**

The next week, passed quickly, as winter came up. Draco, Blaise, and Theo, all found dates, easily really, since they were Pureblood Heir's, inside of Slytherin. Theo and Harry, though, got Blaise and Draco, to go together, though it took forever, to get them together, the oblivious morons.

Theo himself, decided he wouldn't get a date, tried to help Harry, instead, who really hated all the girls, and boys, he had pointed out.

And so, Harry learned, the Magical World, didn't really think much of Gay Couples, which helped Harry out, a tiny bit, though he still hated all of the morons outside, and inside of Slytherin, except for four people.

Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, have decided to go 'solo' for the the dance, and just go with eachother, since they both said they were going on a protect, because all male's are complete, utter horomone driven morons.

Harry, honestly, couldn't help but agree.

**-o-0-o-**

Hermione and Harry, started to often go to the Library together, and they became friends, quite easily, since they both were complete, utter bookworms. When, a letter arrived, in the morning, written by Marvolo.

_**Harry,**_

_I don't care, what Yule Dance Hogwarts is holding, you are to come back to the manor. This winter, I shall be holding a Yule Ball, in order to introduce you as my Apprentice, and as my Heir. I don't what it takes, even if it means me, coming over and kidnapped you, to get you over here, understood?_

_Good._

_**Marvolo**_

Harry sighed, at Marvolo's stubborness. What is he going to do?

He sighed, and wrote back.

_**Marvolo,**_

_When is the Yule Ball, your holding?_

_**Harry**_

Before he sent it out, the same morning.

The very, next morning, he got a response, a bit quick, but he understand that Marvolo wanted Harry at that, stupid ball.

Stupid, stupid ball. Dear lord, Harry really wished he could slap the Dark Lord.

_**Harry,**_

_It's on December 26th, at night. _

_Again, You better be there, or else._

_**Marvolo.**_

Sometimes, Harry really does hate, the Dark Lord.

**-o-0-o-**

" Professor Dumbledore? ", Harry called out, the man stopped, and turned to Harry.

" Ah, what is it? ", he asked.

" I was wondering, if I really have, to go to the dance. I have plans this winter, out of the school. ", Harry returned.

" Hmm.. Well, I do believe, you can attend the Dance, and leave the next day, if you can get your own means of transportation. I'm guessing it has, to do with the Second Task? ", Dumbledore asked.

" Yes. I need to get ingredients, for a potion. As well, as some other things. ", Harry returned.

" As well. ", Dumbledore nodded, " Merry Christmas, then. ", he smiled, leaving.

**-o-0-o-**

Winter Break, came up, easily, as the third years, and down, except for those lucky enough, to get a date with those in fourth year, and up. Those, over fourth year, stayed, except for a large amount, of the Slytherin Sixth and Seventh Years, looks like they already, have been recruited by the Dark Lord, needing to go to the Ball.

Harry got, a Floo ready for him, the same night, after the Dance, so he could go to the ball, few days later. The Dance, itself, is being held on December 23rd, at Night.

Already, the Christmas Tree's, were put up, while most called it the Christmas Dance, the rest called it, Yule Dance. It was a small, confusing setting for it, though it didn't both Harry at all.

Hermione got a date, with Viktor Krum, so of course, Harry was on his last straw, needing to find a date, and soon.

He really, really hated Dances.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx XxXxXx**

Normally, Albus would ponder a bit more, why a student, wouldn't want to attend a Dance, but he didn't pry, this time. He needed to have, Harry trust him, so that he could help Harry become the Leader of the Light, when he, Dumbledore, himself, dies.

He knew, that he wouldn't last forever. And, since he found out about the Dark Lord's Horcruxes, it'll be a few years, until he could figure out, what the Horcruxes would be, and where they would be.

Either way, in the end, he knew Harry would have to complete this quest, and complete the Prophecy, besides, Harry would be picking ingredients up, for a potion, to aid him for the Second Task. He did not mind, at all.

It's not as if, Harry has joined the Dark Lord, over the summer, right?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx XxXxXx**

Harry walked down, the hall, as he wondered what to do, about the dance. When, it hit him. He could plain out ask, is Theo could just be his partner, for the Dance, so he wouldn't have to take a girl, or anyone else, without having them think, strings were attached.

" Theo, could you do a me favor? ", Harry asked.

" Yes, I'll got to the dance with you, so you don't have to chose a girl, and learn how to dance, the Male Stance of Formal Dancing. ", Theo returned, flipping through a book.

" ...how did you know what I was going to ask? ", Harry deadpanned.

" Simple. After attempting to get you with someone, after a long period, I learned that you believe, most girls, to be completely moronic, which I can disagree, not all girls are like that, and that you agree with Parkinson and Greengrass, about other male's. ", Theo returned, humming.

" Okay, then. ", Harry shrugged, " All problems, solved. ", he said, sitting across from Theo.

"... you _do _know that, you may have to find a date for the Yule Ball. ", Theo said.

" Damn. ", Harry muttered, " How do you know about that? ", he asked.

" Father is attending. ", Theo returned, smirking at Harry's sudden depression, at having to deal with finding another date, to the Yule Ball.

Harry can only pray, Marvolo wouldn't make him bring a date.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry just realized, that he has changed, even more, since the last time he saw this. And he knew, that he's gaining more, and more emotions, that can open themsleves up, a little bit more, which he can thank his friends for, if it wasn't for them...

He would be the next Dark Lord, on the way. Oh, how ironic!

He couldn't help but wonder, what it would be like, if he had never joined Marvolo, the Dark Lord. He wondered, what he would be like, if he never joined the Dark Lord, and never got Draco, Blaise, and Theo as his friends.

He couldn't find himself, to care either. Since, it no longer matters, he won't be changing his mind, anytime soon, no matter what.

Even if he got super-pissed at Marvolo, or at his three friends.

**-o-0-o-**

The dance arrived, and Harry had dressed in his emerald robes, he had gotten before, adding the purple face glitter, right under his eyes, tying his hair in a low pony-tail, and had clasped on, solid, silver metal choke-necklace, that was suddenly sent to him, by Tom, it would be a Portkey out to Riddle Manor, right into Marvolo's office, he would speak in parseltounge, 'office'.

Theo smirked at him, " Even without, all of the make-up, you would look like a girl. ", he claimed.

" Shut it, Nott. ", Harry returned.

The first dance, in Harry's opinion, what terrible. It's only thanks to Theo, he hadn't stepped onto his _own _foot, or Theo's, he had commented, that Harry really did suit best, for the Female Stance, only to get stomped on, hard.

" Say that again, and it'll be a bit higher, next time. ", Harry gritted out, Theo nodded quickly, as they left the dance floor.

They met up with their friends, as Hermione walked over, smiling happily, " Thank you again, Harry, for letting me borrow the hair cream. ", she said to him.

" No problem, Hermione. ", Harry returned, smiling.

Draco raised a brow, " A Mu-Muggleborn, really? ", he corrected himself, at Harry's glare.

" Yes, really. Besides, she smarter than most of those dumb Ravenclaw's- Which reminds me.. ", Harry about to go and mess with the Padvil Sisters, as Hermione forced him to sit back down.

" Don't you dare! It's not right to bully them, even if their stuck-up snobs, got it? ", Hermione said.

"... fine. ", Harry muttered.

" Ha! I think I'm starting to like you, Granger. No one has been able to keep Harry, from messing with the Ravenclaw's, not even Professor Snape. ", Blaise grinned.

" Yes, well. ", Hermione huffed, as Viktor came up.

" Care, for another danze, Her-min-ninny? ", Viktor asked, Hermione smiled, grabbing his hand.

" Of course! Bye, Harry, Malfoy, Zabini, Nott. ", she nodded to them, before she was leaded off to the dance floor.

" Is she looking? ", Harry asked.

" No, why? ", Theo returned.

Harry vanished.

Not even five minutes passed, when Padma Pedvil ran out of the room, crying her heat out, her sister following quickly after her, Harry returned, glee filling his eyes, as he sat back down.

" What did you do? ", Draco gaped.

" Heheheh... you don't wanna know. ", Harry smirked.

" You know, I feel as if, I should fear you more than I should the Dark Lord. ", Blaise deadpanned.

" Thanks. ", Harry chirped, as Hermione came over, and smacked him across the head.

" Ow! What was that for?! ", Harry asked.

" I told you not to mess with them! ", she hissed, before leaving him.

" How did she know it was me? ", Harry blinked, " I talked to her, hidden from view. ", he said.

" What did you do to her? ", Draco deadpanned.

" Again, don't ask. ", Harry chirped, back in response.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry said goodbye, to his friends, and used the Portkey, to transport back to Riddle Manor, landing right in the middle of Marvolo's office, that was indeed, covered in books.

" Ah, Harry, you're here. ", Marvolo hummed, nodding at him, from where he sit behind the oak desk.

" Hello. ", Harry returned, sitting across from him, as a House Elf popped in, and popped out, with his trunk.

" I've prepared, dress robes for the Ball, ", Marvolo started, " But, you're going to be, under a glamour. Only the Inner Circle, shall know who you really are. ", he explained.

" I understand why, but I don't want too different from the real me. ", Harry winced.

" That, can be fixed quite easily. ", Marvolo returned, " Your streaks, shall become hidden, and your eyes are going to become more of duller shade, like Emerald, rather than your Killing Curse-colored eyes. Your scar, shall be hidden. Though, all simple, it'll be enough. ", he said.

" Okay, I can go with that. ", Harry nodded, standing up.

" Sleep, but tomorrow, I will be teaching you how to dance. ", Marvolo returned.

" I hate you. ", Harry muttered.

" And, I now know, that I'm doing my job right, now shoo. ", he returned.

Harry left, resisting the urge to pout, in front of the Dark Lord.

**-o-0-o-**

The three days, went on quickly, as it was filled, with Marvolo teaching Harry how to properly dance, still only the female stance, but Marvolo finally taught him how to dance the Male Stance, just with a dummy.

The damn bastard...  
But that's not the point, currently anyway.

Harry is dressed, but rather in the Ice Blue version of his emerald robes, thanks to enough begging, he got them, though he had to wear the Jewelry, the Dark Lord picked out. So, Harry could easily say, he wanted to strangle the bastard, with all the heaviness from the stuff, that had been picked out.

A solid, pure silver bracelet, on each of Harry's wrist's decorated with rubies and emerald's, along with a black leather, choke-necklace, that was decorated with super-small, super-tiny, chains that hung from it, with a large, yellow jewl, with a black, silted pupil-like form in it, looking much like a snake's eye.

His, now, all black hair, got braided, to the back, as his scar vanished, and his nails, painted a dark, blood red.

He felt a friggan doll. It was obvious, he was glaring the Dark Lord, as the elves prepared him for the Ball.

" I hate you. ", Harry hissed.

" Good for you. ", Marvolo returned.

**-o-0-o-**

The Ball, wasn't that bad. It was actually, kinda fun.. After, the Death Eaters got used to the fact, I didn't like being feared, but I knew, I got easily respected in their eyes, since I spoke with each, and every one of them.

They weren't all that bad, even the few, slightly insane one's, were pretty nice. So, Harry had to admit, he had a good time.

Even when he was forced, to dance with the Dark Lord, who had smirked at him, Harry just scowled.

His name, of course, was Kira, which the Dark Lord translated as, Japanese for Killer. He got named, The Dark Prince Kira, and so forth.

He kinda liked, his new nickname, but the Kira, he thought the Dark Lord is obsessed with translations, when he saw that the Dark Lord's own, was 'Flight of Death'. I mean, really? A little Cliche, really.

When the ball, ended, Harry found himself, falling asleep, on one of the cushioned window cill's, in the hall, leaving just as some started to clear out.

Marvolo had carried him to his room, and dressed him in his sleeping clothes, not that he knew that.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry hummed, as he got ready to go back to Hogwarts, the Winter actually had been, fun. The Dark Lord, helped him make the potion, ahead of time, and make multiple sets of it, just in case, and taught Harry how to cast the Killing Curse, which the Dark Lord, needed to be learned.

Harry knew, that it was needed, if he wanted to end a fight quickly, since he isn't very sadistic, like Voldemort, it would be much easier.

**-o-0-o-**

Time passed, quickly, as the Second Task, came up. Assara re-appeared, as she went in her Hibernation, for the winter, and was now, popping up randomly, at first, she wanted to complete the second task with him, but decided against it, after she found out, they would be going underwater.

She's a Baslisk, not a Sea Krait, you moron.

A Yellow-Bellied Sea Krait, is what Harry got turned into, when he check it out, the first time. He ended up, using all of the vials, except for one, for the task, to practice everything. He decided, to use a Warming Charm, on himself, before he dived in.

On the day of the task, Crouch counted to three, before everyone shot into the water, Harry drank the vial, before he he jumped in, taking a little bit more time, to be careful.

Just as he hit the water, he changed into the snake, he circled for a few moments, before he zipped off.

He swam through the dark waters, going staight, hoping it would help. He came across, Fluer, who was attempting to get ride of tiny creatures, called grindylow's, who were tied heavily around her.

He resisted the urge, to go and help her, she needed to learn a little bit, before she went off, and didn't learn anything, if she did what she was supposed she, she wouldn't be in her mess.

Harry, continued on, quickly, and eventually, found himself in the middle of a Merpeople Village.

Fleur's little sister, it seemed, Hermione, and then, Assara.

They couldn't find any humans, he loved? Then again, Assara is not only a friend, but his familiar, and the only thing, he would try to retrieve.

He slipped on over, biting away the ropes, using his tail hit her hand, as her eyes shot open, and blinked, she knew who I was, and grew smaller, until she wrapped around me, in my snake-form, as I swam off.

I saw Fleur still stuck, and went over, snapping at the little creatures, and letting her free.

Harry continued on, until just about when he arrived, the potion wore up, and he shot upward, sitting on the ground, as Assara grew a bit more, and wrapped happily around his arm.

::.. _I hate water.. thank you masster.. _..:: she sighed happily, Harry smiled, lifting up his arm, to have Assara coil around his forehead, acting like a crown, twice, before she laid her head on, on top of his own.

Harry ignored, the rest of everything, and checked Assara over, making sure nothing happened to her, and he honestly couldn't help it, all he could out, was that he got fourty-seven points, in total.

**-o-0-o-**

_**Harry Potter's Familiar  
By Rita Skeeter**_

_While, Fleur Delacour's taken hostage, for the TriWizard Tournament, was her sister, and Viktor Krum's, was his date to the Yule Dance, that was hosted in Hogwarts over Winter Break, Harry James Potter's own, was his snake familiar, whose name is Assara._

_It shocked me greatly, but then, I saw him checking the snake over, for any injuries, and it's obvious, it's a true bond between a Familiar and a Wizard, which is rare. I couldn't help, but marvel, how much Harry Potter, cared for just a animal, of course, it would make sense, since the snake was with him, since he only had the snake, with him while he was at the Orphanage, growing up._

_Some may see this, that he should be marked as a Dark Wizard, but I do not see it as so, obviously, Harry Potter can care deeply for others, and there's no more to that. I wish Harry Potter luck, in the Third Task of the TriWizard Tournament._

**-o-0-o-**

Harry had to wait, one month before the Third Task, to know what it was, exactly. No clues, no nothing. How.. wonderful.  
Note the Sarcasm, please.

Harry spent off the time, that he didn't spend with Sythia and Assara, in the Library with Hermione, or with his friends, writing back and forth, with Marvolo, they often got into small debates, about certain opinions, and sometimes written fights, once Harry even sent a jinxed letter to the Dark Lord.

Hexed and Jinxed letter floated back and forth, for a while, to put it simply, until it stopped when Harry gave up, after the Dark Lord mand his hands turn red.

Harry studied, a lot, as well, and practiced as much spells as he could, that he could actually use for the task, since using the Dark Arts, is banned, and he wouldn't want to use them anyway, least he get named as a Dark Wizard, if he wasn't for Rita Skeeter, he would have been named one.

Harry can easily guess, that the witch is under Lord Voldemort.

Finally, as that time arrived, Harry, Fleur, and Viktor got leaded off, to Qudditch Feild.

It's a maze.

He had to find the TriWizard Cup, in the center of the maze, and the one with the most points, would start off first, meaning I will go first, then Fleur, then Viktor.

Thank god he already learned the 'Point Me', spell, it would come in handy, in the maze.

Assara would come with me, just in case, as he knew they would put monsters, and _little problems_, everywhere inside of the maze, so Assara's gaze and poison, would help.

That's when, Harry realized, he couldn't use Assara, much, they would know that she's a Baslisk, and so forth, they would name him a Dark Lord, having a Baslisk as a Familiar.  
Damn.

Meaning, now, he has to learn a lot more Defensive and Offensive Spells and Curses, that aren't of Dark Arts.

Harry knows, a somewhat large amount of Light and Grey Magic, but he knew a lot more on, Dark Magic, which he know realizes, is his weakness.  
And so, Harry decided to study heavily on Light and Grey Magic, for the month.

**-o-0-o-**

The month, went by quickly, for Harry, as everyday, after classes, or if on the weekend, he would go straight to the Library, or to the Chambers, to practice the spells he learned. He didn't just learn them though, he made sure that he fully understood, and mastered the spell, which took some extra time, but he didn't care, he never just learned a spell, and could do it, but not truly, master it.

Everytime he learned a new Magical Spell, Curse, Jinx or Hex, he mastered it, as well as figured out a way to make it stronger.

Harry decided that, starting this summer, he would start to practice Wordless Casting, but he didn't want that to keep him back either, so he would also continue in his studies. It would, obviously, be a very hard feat.

Back to the topic, Harry, and the other three Champions, stood before the Maze, as Crouch explained the rules.

" The one with the most points, shall enter the maze first, then the one with the second most points, shall go Ten Minutes after the First, and the one with the least amount of points, shall enter twenty minutes after the first. The first one, in the center of the maze, and to get the cup, wins. ", Crouch explained, " If you wish to give up, send out red sparks, so we can go and find you. ", he finished.

" First up, Harry Potter. ", Bagman announced, as Crouch stepped down, " Potter, go in, 1... 2... 3! ", Bagman called.

Harry ran into the maze, he continued to run, just making sure to go foward, when a small shooting sound, sounded, meaning Viktor's in, then not too soon after, Fleur entered in.

Harry stopped, and let Assara out of his sleeve.

::.. _Can you see passt the hedgess? _", he hissed to her.

::.. _Yess, why?_ ..:: she returned.

::.._ Warn me if any type of danger comess up, and if you can ssmell the otherss. _..:: Harry said, as she slithered up, and wrapped around his head, twice, keeping her head up.

::.. _Got it. _..:: she answered.

Harry continued on, using the 'Point Me' spell, to lead him off towards the center of maze, towards the cup.

Everything continued on, when of course, Assara warned him of a large spider, coming up.

A large spider, he's obviously getting close to the center.

" _Tondeper! _", Harry called out a cutting curse, not the most powerful, it can cut through leather at it's strongest.

The Hex hit the Spider, right on the leg, one deep, slash.

" _Tondeper! Tondeper! Tondeper! _", he repeated, hitting the same leg, taking a few tries to hit in the exact same place, before the leg was cut off, and the spider fell, just as the leg starting to re-grow.

" _Stupefy! _", he called out, jumping over the Giant Insect, the spider was still, as Harry ran, over it.

Thanks to Assara, he was able to navigate, carefully, over the next few things that came his way, or just sent out a_ Stupefy_, as he eventually came upon, a Sphinx.

" Answer my riddle, and I shall let you pass. ", she spoke.

Harry raised a brow, but nodded.

" It's everywhere you look,  
It erodes away Mountains into Hill's,  
It can kill, but bring life,  
It turns Forest's into Ash,  
What is it?

He frowned, this is a little hard.

What can kill, but also bring life? It's everywhere I look, and it can erode away mountains, into hill's.

It's a slight, trick quesion. It's not one thing..

" The Four Elements, Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth. ", Harry returned.

" Smart boy, you saw past the Trick of the Riddle, and for that, I shal let you pass. ", she spoke, standing up, and moving to the side, Harry smiled.

" Thank you, Great Sphinx. ", he returned, running past the Smart Creature.

Eventually, he was two feet away from the cup. Viktor Krum, just as close. Silence.

I pointed my wand at him, " _Stupefy! _", he called, he quickly put up a shield, and sent a curse back at me.

" _Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! _", I shot each spell in a slightly different direction, so that he couldn't dodge them all at once, or shield himself from all of them, and of course, making sure they would all hit him, no matter what.

The spell's hit Viktor, and fell, stupified.

Harry nodded, and walked over to the cup, before he frowned. It was a little bit, too easy.

::.. _Masster! _..:: Harry heard, Assara hiss, and he shot around, shooting out a Stupefy, from where Viktor was about to send out a curse.

Of course, Harry should have though of it. Viktor performed, a Body-Round Shield, but faked it as he got hit by Harry's spell.  
Smart boy.

Harry reached, and grabbed the cup.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The two weeks, after the Tournament, were mostly filled with everyone having a good time, between all school's, and not just amongst themselves, even twith the other to Champions, Harry got along with them, pretty well.

You can say, since their no longer, fighting with each other to win, the school's, and the Champions, can get along just fine.

Harry, however, had no real need of the 1,000 Galleons, but he did hear that, Fred and George Weasley, from Gryffindor, were planning to open a joke shop, so he couldn't help, but put down a little investment.

Investments are investments, and a Joke Shop would pull in a lot of money, from kids wanting to prank their friends, siblings, or family, maybe even their teachers. Even if, it would be two years, before they could actually open the shop, but either way, he could tell, that they would make a profit.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Your most likely wondering, when is the Voldemort/Harry SLASH Action gonna take place?!  
During Harry's Summer Break, of course! And it'll be another, whole chapter, for it all!**

**Is it just me, or do I feel as if I don't have good Calculations, I thought I would have been able to include it into this one, but It'll be over 9,000 Word Limit for each Chapter! So, it'll be in the next chapter.**

**So, until next time...**

**PEACE**


	4. The Summer Deal

**... ... **

**Summary: ** It's time for the Triwizard Tournament, and Harry's the Hogwarts Champion, and the summer after, may just bring something to Harry and Voldemort, a combined gift for both of them.

**Warnings: **Dark!Powerful!Harry, Voldemort/Harry

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Harry Potter, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Four**

The summer started out, rather simple.

The first week, went by, rather quickly, as Marvolo taught Harry, how to focus on Parselmagic, teaching him to do complete it, wandless at the same time, Harry practiced his Wordless Magic, using dummies as his targets.

Death Eaters, came and went, quite often, though Harry himself, rarely ever saw one, as whenever a meeting was being held, he often was inside the Library, his appeared every now, and then, as the Dark Prince, but he was under his studies, which of course, the Dark Lord told the Death Eaters.

Some of them, got to watch as Harry completely destroy the moving, wooden dummies inside of the Underground Training Arena, which right below it, was the Prison Cells, where everyone they captured, all of them Light Followers.

Of course, after one, peaceful week, the Daily Prophecy came in.

_**BOY-WHO-LIVED MISSING?!  
By Rita Skeeter**_

_According to my sources, when Sirius Black, had gone to a Muggle Orphanage, to where Harry Potter, had grown up, not only had the Warden showed a open, hatred for Harry, but said that he was adopted._

_It was obvious, by the clear distain, of the Warden's hatred for Harry, who knows if the rest of the Caretakers of the Orphanage, may they hate Harry, as well? We've been told, that Harry gained his snake, his familiar, at the age of six years old.  
Why would a six year old boy, find a friend in a snake, but not in another human being?_

_I, myself, wonder why Harry's in a Orphanage, it was told by Dumbledore, thirteen years ago, that Harry Potter, was taken in by his Muggle Relatives, NOT put into a Orphanage. Did Dumbledore lie? What was he hiding? Is he hiding anything else from us?_

_We can only hope, that Harry is safe, and sound. _

_More on the Muggle Orphanage pg. 9  
More on Harry Potter's Childhood pg. 3_

Ah, Harry really hates being the Boy-Who-Lived, at points.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry left Gringotts, after handling his Accounts, when flashing lights surrounded his vision He blinked, quickly, trying to get rid of the spots in his vision when finally, as the flashing stopped for a second, questions surrounded him.

Reporters.

" Mr. Potter! Where have you been? "  
" Were you really kidnapped? "  
" Why are you at Gringotts?! "

" I haven't been kidnapped. ", Harry spat, " I'm here at Gringotts, to thank them, for helping me getting out of the Orphanage, as I wasn't adopted by anyone, but by myself. ", he sneered.

" Excuse me, Mr. Potter, why did you have to adopt yourself? ", Rita Skeeter cut in.

" I hated that place. The Warden, and Caretakers, rather dislike me. I would rather be in the Potter Manor, than.. that _place. _", he spat out.

" Potter Manor? Where is it exactly? ", Rita hummed.

" I would rather not, give that information into the public. I apologize, but with Death Eaters roaming, everywhere, I'll feel much safer, without the Address, to where I live, out. ", Harry smiled.

" Of course. ", she blinked.

" If you excuse me, I must be going now. ", Harry said, vanishing out of the reporter's, entering the Leaky Cauldron, leaving out of the floo.

**-o-0-o-**

" Good plan, by the way. ", Harry hummed, as he bite into a Chocolate Rose, yes, a chocolate rose, Milk Chocolate carved out, into a rose, infused with a mix of melted-caramel and cherry sauce.

Marvolo snorted, " I always make good plans. ", he sneered.

" I can see your ego. ", Harry muttered.

" When did you get so, informal with me? ", Marvolo scowled.

" Hmm.. May have happened, in the past week. ", he returned, " Where did you get these, by the way? ", he asked, taking up another, from the box.

" Bellatrix gave them to me. ", Marvolo returned.

" And your letting me eat them, unknowing if they contain a love potion? ", Harry said, glaring.

" Yes. Your my tester, besides, I put a spell over them, checking. I doubt she would try something like that, anyway. ", he shrugged, " I don't even like them. ", he returned.

" How can you not?! Their delicious. ", Harry hummed.

" You say the same, for every piece of chocolate, that enters this house. I'm surprised you haven't had a Sugar Run, yet. ", he muttered.

" Sugar Run ", Harry blinked.

" When you eat so much sugar, you become hyper. ", Marvolo returned.

" Ah. ", Harry shrugged.

" I'm still wondering, when did you become so informal with me. ", Marvolo sighed.

" It happened, when I realized, you won't do nothing to me, other than send me, Minor Jinxes and Hexes. ", Harry returned.

" Indeed. ", Marvolo muttered.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXx**

The Dark Lord, couldn't help but trust, the Boy-Who-Lived, despite the fact a Prophecy states that he could be his downfall. It's mostly because, Harry Potter, is the only one able to talk with him, not being scared out of his wits, or so respectful, it hurts, them, not himself, and then, the fact that, Harry is the only one, Voldemort can teach, without torturing them into Insanity, is another thing.

Harry Potter, is his Apprentice, and is the Dark Prince. No matter what, shall come the Dark Lord's way, he will make sure, that the boy stays Loyal to him, forever.  
The Dark Lord's possessive , but he's pretty sure the world already knows that, and he'll make sure, that Harry Potter stays with him, though it's not like Harry has a choice, Voldemort highly doubt's, that the Light would accept him, being a Slytherin, and a Pure Dark Wizard, unless Harry fakes who he is.

No worries, of that, that's for sure. If Harry was raised by muggles, who abused him heavily, then Harry could easily be 'trained' and used by Dumbledore, but no, Harry shall never be used, except by, the Dark Lord, himself, who would much rather use the boy for something else, than a weapon.

Are you actually shocked, that the Dark Lord is perverted person? It amazes him, that no one from the Light, back when he first started out as a Dark Lord, in his late twenties, his Inner Circle, was to him, his personal Whore House, and it continued on, until after his Resurrection, he had no intention of doing so, or else, he wouldn't get Harry in his bed.

The reason he waited this long, because he didn't want to seem like a total pedo, when Harry was just thirteen, and fourteen, of course, he would wait until Harry's fifteen, before he actually touch the boy, but either way, Harry James Potter, will be his.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXx**

Harry, watched as Assara and Nagini left, they became the best of friends, after they started hunting together, and vwella, best of friends.  
He couldn't believe he just thought, 'Vwella', he may actually become a total, utter moron, at points, that is. He couldn't blame himself, he is a teenager, for god's sake, all teenagers for Awkward, Dumb, and Moronic, either all the time, or at points. But it did make him disappointed in himself, he thought he wouldn't turn into one.  
How he hates irony.

He sighed, and turned, walking towards the Kitchen, deciding he wants a snack, a habit he's gained, eating chocolate constantly, no one could really blame him, since he ordered a lot, lot, more of those Chocolate Roses, or their proper name '_Délicieux Rozé_', to Harry, it's as if, they're trying to hard to make it 'Fancy', just to spike up the price.

Entering the kitchen, smiling at a House Elf, " Excuse me, have the Chocolate Roses, arrived yet? ", he asked.

" Yes, Sir! ", the female elf nodded, " A total of nine hundred boxes. ", she added.

" Ah, can you send two of those boxes, to the Library, please? ", Harry smiled.

" Of course! ", the elf nodded.

" Thank you. ", Harry nodded, before he turned, and left.

**-o-0-o-**

" Potter, if you order one more box of chocolate, I am going to kill you. ", Marvolo hissed, as he entered the Library, two hours later.

" What? ", Harry blinked.

" You orders of, all types of Chocolate, from all types of different countries, have taken up two Storage Rooms, and their all Magically Enhanced! Your lucky i have ten more, or else I would be throwing all of it, out the window! ", he hissed.

" It's not my fault, they all taste wonderful! ", Harry returned.

" You earning a addiction to Chocolate. ", Marvolo deadpanned.

" I am not! ", Harry called, then blinked, which was followed by a wince, " Okay, maybe I am. ", he muttered.

" Your not allowed to order anymore chocolate, until you eat all the chocolate that you ordered in the first place, and make sure not to get fat. ", Marvolo added, " I don't need a Giant Blob of Potter, running around the battlefield.

" I'm not gonna get fat! I practice spell's every day, which takes off loads of Body Fat, plus with my Duelist Training and fighting the moving dummies, takes off even more. So, I'm burning off everything I eat. ", Harry returned.

" I fell as if, I'm talking to a woman. ", the Dark Lord muttered, leaving.

Harry shrugged, his shoulders, turning, before he blinked.

" Where is my chocolate? ", he muttered, " Oh, yeah, I already ate three boxes... Elf! ", he called out, snapping.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

As the next two weeks passed, Harry Potter, was forced to train, more and more, by the Dark Lord, who said he wished to keep the boy busy, but it's really to keep him from eating too much sugar, so by the end of each training session, which extended to a total of Six Hours each Day, sweaty and damp, going straight to his room, for a shower.

Marvolo had had already, performing the spell's, wordless, and having him practice more, and more Parselmagic, moving it onto Wandless Parselmagic, and dueling the Dark Lord, and defeating up to twenty moving dummies, that could send off spells, while sipping magic off Harry, to perform the spell's, all of them were light spells, which would be expected from the Light Wizards, though sometimes, they shot off Dark Spells, and sometimes the Cruciates Curse.

In the middle of July, Harry could easily be found, at Midnight, inside his room, eating chocolate, staying up late, because he's finally getting a 'Free Day', tomorrow, only because Marvolo won't be there to watch over the training, since Meetings would take up the whole day, and the following three days, as all of the Death Eater's Missons came to a end, around the same time, or were just making progress reports.

Assara watched her master, from where she's coiled up on the pillow of the bed ::.. _Masster, I jusst noticed thiss, but what happened to your ssparkless? _..:: she hissed.

Harry looked over, but shrugged ::.. _I guesss, I kinda forgot about them, maybe I'll wear them ssome time in the future. _..:: he answered.

::.. _I'm guesssing thiss is becausse, you looked like a female? _..:: she hissed.

He glared over ::.. _Really? I've heard enough of thiss, from my friendss. _..:: he hissed.

Assara snake-laughed ::.. _I know, Misstress. _..::

::.. _Ssshut it. _..::

Her hissy laughs, filled the room.

**-o-0-o-**

::.. _Explode. _..:: Harry ordered out, flicking his wrist, towards the dummy, the wooden chest exploded outward, dodging the debris that went flying, he did the same, to the last four dummies, his wand laying ten feet away, knocked away from one of the dummy's disarming spell.

After all the dummies, were destroyed, Harry walked back over and picked up his wand, before he raising it, 'tapping the air', as he called it, and ten more dummies came out.

He's letting out anger, from what, you may ask? It's from the fact, he's pissed at the Dark Lord, who decided not to inform him, that Bellatrix LeStrange, Rabastan LeStrange, and Roldolphus LeStrange, would be staying at the Manor.

He hates Bellatrix, the bitch likes to constantly tease him, her husband, and Brother-In-Law, don't bother him at all, he just really, really hates the bitch. Must he have more of a complicated reason?

Harry decides, no, he does not.

**-o-0-o-**

Finally, after destroying a total of fifty dummies, did Harry Potter, decide to return to his room, to first take a shower, then eat some chocolate, while reading a book.

He walked down the hall, to walk past a open door, where the LeStrange Brothers, were fighting about Qudditch, he raised a brow, but then shrugged, deciding to walk past, those who love Qudditch, has their opinion.  
Harry thought for a moment, as he continued to walk down the hall, towards his room, walking up the stairs, that maybe, he should look more into Qudditch, he was never interested in it, really, but he really doesn't like, having something existing that he doesn't understand, at least the basics of.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Time passed, quickly, when the end of July, starting to rear it's head, Harry finally gave into Assara's request's, and had Marvolo, put in a room connected to his own, which the Boy-Who-Lived enlarged with magic, to at as Assara's room, it was the size of a Walk-In Closet, really, but with a window cill, where all of her stuffed animals were, shelves everywhere, that just held her glass, marble, and crystal animal figurines were, and the moving one's, were put in glass boxes, that got piled up in a large square-shape against the wall, fluffy blankets, gathered in a circle for Assara's 'bed'.

" Harry, we need to talk. ", Marvolo growled, entering the room.

" What did I do? ", Harry asked, turning to the Dark Lord.

" Nothing. ", Marvolo returned, " For once... ", he added in a mutter, " Your fifteenth birthday is coming up, and I wish to give you, a present, of sorts. ", he said.

" What type of present? ", Harry asked, blinking in slight shock.

" I'm giving you a Beach Villa, pick one out, and you can have. The reason why I'm doing this, is because the moment you turn seventeen, in two years, you will be expected to find a home. The Potter Manor and Black Manor, and those estates, while may be protected, some Light Wizards know where the Potter Estates are, and Black Estates can easily be found thanks to Sirius Black. ", Marvolo returned, " The Villa, would become your 'home', or just a cover-up, if you haven't completed your training by that age. ", he finished.

" That seemed practiced. ", Harry grinned, " But okay. ", he added.

" I'll pay for the house, to furnish it, and to buy House Elves, for it. Understood? ", Marvolo asked.

" Got it. ", Harry chirped.

" Good. ", Marvolo waved his hand, and a pile of Catalogs appeared, on the side of his bed, he smirked.

" I'll give you the day off, tomorrow, from training so that you can pick everything out. ", Marvolo returned, leaving.

Harry blinked, then scowled, " Even if it's a birthday present, I feel as if it's some type of training system. ", he deadpanned.

Assara slithered in ::.. _Maybe he wantss you to wear the ssparkless again.._ ..:: she laughed out, in hisses. Harry scowled, and threw a pillow at her.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, Harry could easily be found, inside the library, surrounded by open catalogs, and magazines, with a quill that gave out a endless supply of Red Ink, though it could last up to only One Billion Words, as all of the Endless Quill's do, to make sure people continue to buy them, of course.

He had found, a beautiful Villa, that looked beautiful in the Catolog, just needs different pieces of furniture.

It's connected to a Cliff, in a Private Beach, that came with it.  
What? The Dark Lord _did _say he could pick out, anything he wanted. And he's going to use up that chance.

Harry also chose out, a long time of furniture to place inside the Villa, already, as well letting Assara pick out a few things, and of course, adding some books to the list, thanks to the small Library that is in the Villa.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" You, Harry Potter, are one expensive child. ", Marvolo muttered, as he finished off the last order.

" Thank you. ", Harrry grinned.

" Everything should be ready, by your birthday, though everyone would be in boxes, or laying about the Villa. And it's not really a Villa, it's more of a small Manor. ", Marvolo returned.

" I know. ", Harry smiled.

The Dark Lord sighed, and shook his head, " Go rest, your going on a raid with the Death Eaters, tomorrow. ", he ordered.

" Yes, your Majesty. ", Harry retrned, leaving the room, just as a hex flew at him, but missed by a few inches.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, Harry could be found, dressing in black robes, slipping on a black half-mask, that only covered the top half, of his face. Marvolo made him, wear black lipstick, and purple glitter.

When he asked why, Marvolo had returned, '_It's been mixed with different types of Protection Potions, and Charms added to them, so that it'll act as a shield from Jinxes and Hexes, but Curses and other Magical Offense and Defense Spells can still come at you._'.

But honestly, Harry knew that it was a little much, he thinks that the damn bastard just likes seeing him dressed up like a doll.

Flipping up the black hood, he stood beside the Dark Lord, who placed a hand, on his shoulder, and they vanished in a _pop!_

**-o-0-o-**

Diagon Alley, as it was just a normal day, filled with Merchants and Buyers, when, blurs of black hit the ground, and spells were being shot out. Everything turned into chaos.

::.. _Destroy! _..:: one cloaked figure flicked his wrist at a shop named, '_Muggle Supplies into Magical Wants_', as each brick flew off, and the glass melted into liquid.

It took five minutes, before finally, Auror's and Order of Phoenix Members showed up.

" _Stupefy! _", Sirius Black shot off the spell towards the cloaked figure, closest to the Dark Lord, who was busy fighting Moody.

A Death Eaters, quickly put up a shield around the figure, shouting out, " My Prince! ", as if a warning.

::.. _Explode! _..:: the figure snarled out, in a small hiss, a bolt of red ran out towards Moody, who barely dodged, but it hit his wooden leg, that exploded out, causing him to fall, the figure turned around, and shot out multiple highly ranked, dark curses at Black.

Before he froze, and started to send off, much weaker curses.

Sirius frowned, while he easily dodged one of them, why the hell is this guy going so easy on him? Why was he called, 'My Prince', by the Death Eater?

Shocking Green eyes, met up with his, before Sirius froze, and a curse hit him in the chest, causing him to fly backwards, breaking through the glass window, of a shop, some of the shards sticking to him.

The Death Eaters stopped, before they all shot up, as well as the Dark Lord, who easily sent up his Dark Mark, in the sky, wrapping a arm, around the figure's waist, and vanishing in swirl of black mist.

**-o-0-o-**

" The Raid, was a success. ", the Dark Lord, said, to where his Healers, were healing Death Eaters, and the uninjured, were gathered.

" We not only destroyed, a shop that turned Muggle Goods, into Magical Ones due ot simple charms, we were able to temporarily, weaken Mad-Eye Moody, as well as Sirius Black, and kill off ten different Aurors, and one Order Member. We were also able to capture, another Order Member. ", Marvolo purred out, obviously happily about the successful attack

The Death Eaters, all broke out in happy cheers.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" You have a week off, to move into your 'villa'. ", The Dark Lord, spoke to Harry, the next day. Harry blinked, before nodding at Marvolo.

" Thanks. ", he muttered.

Marvolo frowned, and walked over, putting his finger under Harry's chin, causing him to look up.

" Why are you so depressed, young one? ", he asked.

"...I hurt my grandfather. ", Harry mumbled.

" No mumbling. ", Marvolo chastied, but sighed, " Harry, you did not hurt him, too much, anyway. He's already healed, and moving about. ", he said.

" Yeah, yeah... How would you know? ", he huffed.

" One of my Spies. ", Marvolo returned.

" Also, it seems on August Eleventh, the Order shall be finding you, to bring you to their Headquarters. ", he added.

" Do I have to? ", Harry groaned.

" You don't have to, but it would help, and you could give me hints, to where it is. ", Marvolo smirked.

" Fine. ", Harry sighed.

Marvolo hummed, before he wrapped a arm, tightly around Harry's waist, and pulled him in.

" M-Marvolo? ", Harry jumped.

Silence, was the only response, as Marvolo held Harry close, to him, head laying onto the boy's chest, eyes close.

" Hm? ", Marvolo finally returned, in a hum.

" What are you doing? ", Harry asked.

Marvolo just removed his head, standing back up straight, but keeping Harry close, before he kissed him.

The Dark Lord kissed _him_.  
The _Dark Lord_ kissed him.  
The Dark Lord _Kissed _him.

Harry groaned out, trying to pull back, but his attempts were futile, as Marvolo kept a firm held on him, finally, he submitted, as Marvolo nibbled on his bottom lip.

Harry gasped, opening his mouth, and the Dark Lord took that chance, and thrust his tongue inside of the younger's mouth, wrapping it tightly around the other, sucking heavily on it.

A muffled groan, came out of Harry, just as the Dark Lord, ran a hand up his chest, the thumb onto his nipple, twisting it around.

" _Ahnn! _", the muffled groan came out, Harry arching back into Marvolo's touch.

Finally, their mouthes parted, for air, Harry, panting heavily, cheeks flushed heavily.

" W-What was that for? ", Harry blinked, dazed.

A snort, " I've been wanting to do that, for some time. Since your finally fifteen, I've decided to make you, mine. ", Marvolo smirked, pulling Harry back in close, " And before you ask, you'll be staying _mine_. ", he added, ending it in a soft hiss.

Harry _was_ about to respond, when Marvolo's mouth, covered his own, tongue twisting around each other's.

He kinda forgot what he was about to say.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Two days later, you could easily say, that Harry Potter was avoiding the Dark Lord, even during Breakfast, Lunch, or Dinner, Harry refused to meet Marvolo's eyes, when of course, the Dark Lord got tired of it.

" Harry James Potter, when are you going to talk to me again? ", Marvolo growled, entering the library, where Harry was studying.

" I have no idea what your talking about. ", Harry returned.

Marvolo's eye twitched, but sighed, " Harry, I know the kiss was, rather... sudden, but are you going to say, you didn't like it? ", he ended his sentence, in a purr.

Harry's cheek went red.

" I did like it! But what do you expect?! I'm a teenage boy! ", Harry hissed.

Marvolo raised a brow, " Fine, how about we make a deal. ", he spoke easily.

" What type of deal? ", Harry frowned.

" If I can make you fall in love with me, and submit fully to me, by the time you enter your sixth year, your mine, forever, and you'll become my bonded, once the time is it. However, if I cannot, then I'll stop my advances towards you, but you'll remain my apprentice. ", Marvolo returned.

" And why should I agree? ", Harry huffed.

" No reason. But if you don't agree, I'll never give up my advances towards you, ever. ", Marvolo smirked.

Silence.

" And how would you know if I fall in love with you, or not? ", Harry asked, looking directly at the Dark Lord.

" Simple. We shall make a Magical Vow, for the deal, so that niether of us can lie. ", Marvolo returned.

" Fine. I agree. ", Harry huffed, " But why did you act so sudden? ", he asked.

" You honestly have no idea, how much I want to fuck you up a wall, do you? ", Marvolo sighed.

Harry's face went red, eyes wide, as the Dark Lord smirked.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The Dark Lord, let Harry go to his new Villa, and unpack there, for six days, before he called him back to his manor, so that the Vow could be made. Of course, the Dark Lord was using Lucius Malfoy, as the Bonder for the Vow, as Lucius wouldn't tell a soul, even if he was tortured, he is the most loyal to the Dark Lord, other than Bellatrix, who would not be made known of this deal, the bitch is insane, and believes herself to be the best for Marvolo.

Marvolo's and Harry's hands, gripped his each other, as Lucius placed his wand over them.

" I vow, that if I lose the bet, I shall stop my advances towards Harry James Potter. ", Marvolo spoke easily.

" I accept. ", Harry returned, a golden thread wrapping around their wrist's, " I vow, that if I fall in love with the Dark Lord Voldemort, or Tom Marvolo Riddle, I shall not hide it, or lie to him, and become his bonded. ", he said.

" I accept. ", Marvolo returned, a golden thread wrapping around, as Lucius removed his wand, they sunk into their skin.

" Isn't it slightly different than what a normal Vow, would be? ", Harry asked, pulling his hand back.

" Normal Vow's aren't centered around a bet, young one. ", Marvolo smirked in response.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

August Eleventh arrived, and Harry had agreed with the Order, to go to their HQ, and start there until the School Year started, though he claimed he would stay Neutral, unless he saw fit he should think otherwise.

And so, he 'suffered' for the rest of the month, dealing with the Weasley Family, though he did rather enjoy being with his Godfather.

**-o-0-o-**

" The Black Tapestry. ", Harry murmured, as he trailed the vines, tracing over the blasted off names, feeling the magic that thrived beneath it. He smiled, he would hope, that one day, he could find the Potter Family Tapestry.

The dead members, were dulled, and slightly blurred, while those who had married off into other families, were circled by a extra vine, with their name, such as Bellatrix LeStrange, showed as Bellatrix Black-LeStrange, and those who had married it, showed their maiden name, but not the Black name added.

" You should get some sleep, Harry. ", a voice stated, as Harry turned around, and smiled at his godfather.

" I know. We are going to get School Supplies, tomorrow. ", Harry returned, but then turned back, staring at the Tapestry, " Your name is blown off. ", he said.

" Yeah. ", Sirius winced, " I'm not very fond of my family, I got disowned, but when my brother died, I was given it, by Pureblood Law, but I never really touched it, but I made you the Black Heir by name, when you were born. ", he nodded, " I never wanted to be the Black Lord, in the first place. ", he sighed.

" I would get it, if you hated your family, but you shouldn't hate it's name. ", Harry shook his head, " The Black Family, is one of the most Ancient and Powerful Pureblood Lines that haven't vanished into other families, even if it's dripping in Dark Magic, be proud, not ashamed. ", he sighed.

Sirius snorted, " I don't like that'll ever be possible. ".

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, everyone went, and got their supplies, while Harry, after getting everything, went into Knockturn Alley, to the shop he had went in before, and bought more of the Parselscript books, he had found. One of them, contained information on how to channel parselmagic into Runes, and into other objects, and how using Parselmagic could help make potions, as well as two more books, that were on to use Parselmagic for Healing, rather than just saying 'Heal', of course, as it would be rather complicated, having to describe everything out, just to heal a minor cut.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

September First, came up, and Harry met up with this friends, and boarded the train, as he quickly left the Weasley's Side, after saying goodbye to Sirius, when Draco, Blaise, and Theo came up, with a ranting Hermione with them.

" Harry! Tell this moron, that muggles are morons. ", she huffed.

" They may be Ignorant, but not all of them are morons, they were able to get to the Moon. ", Harry had shrugged.

" Yeah- Wait, what do you mean by, not all of them? ", Hermione glared.

Their little debate continued onto the train.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The Feast, went by quickly, after the sorting of new First Years, Harry remember the bet, and smirked, he would easily win, as he would only have Winter Break and Summer Vacation, with the Dark Lord, which he would easily escape, by going to the Villa.

There was no possible way, he would ever, ever, fall in love with the Dark Lord, if he could so help it.


	5. Winning The Deal

**... ...**

**Summary: **Marvolo is determined to win the bet, and so forth, get Harry in his bed. Meanwhile, the Boy-Who-Lived is refusing gifts left and right, as well as trying no to kill the new Defense Professor.

**Warnings****:** Dark!Powerful!Harry, Voldemort/Harry, Lemons!

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Harry Potter, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**Chapter Five**

Harry hates her. The bitch is well, a bitch! He ignored her speech during the feast, for a reason! She's a prejuiced, ignorant bitch. She's a Pink Toad Bitch. And he'll do his best, to get rid of her. He never bothered to take up his seats on the Hogwarts Board of Governers or Wizergamount, but now he is.

So far, two weeks into the semester, Harry has Lucius Malfoy acting in for him, mainly because he askes Marvolo to help find someone trusted, and Lucius would be for it. And so, that's why Lucius has the Gryffindor and Potter Vote on the Board, the Gryffindor Vote can cancel out everyone out, and counts as 'ten' votes, really, quite easily more, since it's a Founder's Chair.

The Daily Prophet, had a field day, about how the Boy-Who-Lived trsuted Lucius Malfoy to hold his spot on the Board of Governer's, as well as the Wizergamount. Harry really should have his seat up earlier, but he had idea it had that much power. The only way to out-count the Gryffindor Vote, is if you had the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff vote, and no heir's exist for the last two, Marvolo is the Heir of Slytherin, so he has that.

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, have no existing heir's, and Marvolo trying to tempt him, into joining their vaults, so that they can get the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Vaults, but it was a good a trick.

If it wasn't for the fact Harry knew that if he agreed to that, he would get bonded with him.  
Damn cunning bastard.

**-o-0-o-**

" Harry, can I ask you a question? ", Hermione popped up.

" What is it? ", Harry blinked, as they were inside the Library, on Sunday Morning.

" Could you teach a group, of students? You know, so that no one would get behind in their DADA work? ", Hermione asked.

" And... why me? ", Harry deadpanned.

" Harry, despite the fact that your a Slytherin your still the Boy-Who-Lived, they'll trust you, the fact that your Magical Genius, in all ways, helps. Everyone will be sworn to secrecy. ", she returned, eyes filled with pleading.

" Fine, but Draco, Blaise, and Theo are joining. ", Harry returned.

" But their children of Death Eaters. ", Hermione frowned.

" I trust them, after all, I did give Lucius Malfoy control over my votes, didn't I? ", he sighed.

" I guess.. fine, so when will we start planning? ", she asked.

" Tomorrow. ", Harry shrugged.

" Great! ", she grinned.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday consisted of Harry and Hermione, planning everyone out for the group, which they decided, well Harry decided, to call the group, Magical Offense and Defense, or MOD.

" I don't get why your doing this, Harry. ", Draco shook his head, inside of Harry's room, so everyone could study, without falling asleep.

" Trust. If I get their trust, and the fact that I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, no one would bother to remember that I'm a Slytherin, and once I graduate, I'll join the Order, and get information. ", Harry returned, smirking.

"... I didn't even think of that. ", Draco muttered.

" We know. ", Theo smirked.

" So, did you and Blaise fuck yet? ", Theo asked, looking straight at Draco and Blaise.

Draco's face went red, while Blaise smirked.

Harry raised a brow, " Theo, must you do that? ", he sighed.

" Awwe, says the guy who is in a bet, with the Dark Lord. ", Theo snorted.

" I honestly do not know why, I told you that. ", Harry muttered.

" Because when you do go for Winter Vacation, we're finally going to be able, to go to the Ball. ", Blaise returned, totally chancing the subject.

" And so we can keep you as far away from the Dark Lord, as possible. ", Theo added.

" The fact that I can rub it in my Aunt's face that I'm trusted by the Dark Prince, is a bonus. ", Draco sighed, happily.

" Why do you hate her so much? ", Harry asked, snapping a book shut.

" Because she seems to believe, that the Dark Lord loves her, and wants her in his bed. ", the Malfoy said, disgusted.

" Rather her, than me. ", Harry muttered darkly.

" Whatever. You know, once you do get in his bed, your going to turn in a total Uke. ", Draco smirked.

" Uke? What the hell is that? ", Harry raised a brow.

" It's Japanese. It means bottom, Seme means top, for the Gay Couples. It's all centered in Yaoi. ", Draco explained.

" Ya-ow-ee? ", Theo blinked.

" It's pronounced like that, but it's spelled as Y-a-o-i. ", Draco returned.

" How do you know all of this? ", Harry asked.

"...", no response.

" Let me guess, total porn? ", Harry smirked.

Draco's eyes flushed heavily, " S-Shut up! ", he snarled.

" What's porn? ", Theo blinked.

" Right, the Wizarding World doesn't have it, do they? Porn is- ", Harry started, only for Draco's hand to cover his mouth.

" Shush! I'll tell them later! ", he snarled.

" How do you know what it is? ", Blaise asked.

".. Only because I visited America, once. ", Draco muttered back.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" Harry, where should the meeting place, be? ", Hermione asked, looking at the Slytherin, who glanced at her, but looked back at his book, flipping a page.

" Tell your Gryffindors to find one, I'm currently busy. ", Harry returned.

" With what? ", she huffed, just as a house elf, bounded towards them, and held out a blakc box to Harry.

" From Master! ", the elf said.

" Again, tell the bastard I declined it. ", Harry returned.

" But master said, to give it to you, or never to come back! ", the elf cried, as she started to panic.

" I'll take it! But tell him I'm still declining the Bonding Offer. ", Harry said, the elf nodded, as he took the box, and popped out.

" Bonding Offer? ", Hermione frowned, " Aren't you a little young for that type of thing? ", she asked.

" Despite being a muggleborn, you don't hate gays? ", Harry raised a brow.

She flushed, " It doesn't matter what gender anyone likes, as long as there is love. ", she returned.

" And anyway, I'm the Potter Heir, Black Heir, and Gryffindor Heir, I need to find a partner to continue the line. ", he sighed.

" Your the Heir of Gryffindor?! ", Hermione jumped, gaping at him.

" I hate the linege, but I deal with it. ", Harry returned.

" But you were sorting into Slytherin! ", she said, frowning.

" Just because I come from Gryffindor Blood, doesn't mean I am one. ", Harry sneered.

" Harry! There's nothing wrong with Gryffindor's. ", she scolded.

" Your all brash, and act stupidly, at points, despite how smart you can be, your Common Sense is easily thrown out the door. ", he returned.

" Ugh! Your hopeless! ", she huffed.

" Good. ", he smirked, " Farewell, then, Hermione. Remember, tell your Gryffindor's to find somewhere to meet. ", he said, and left the library.

**-o-0-o-**

::.. _Masster, Ssythia iss sssick. _..:: Assara came in, as she slipped up onto Harry's bed.

::.. _What? How sso? _..:: Harry jumped, frowning deeply.

::.. _I can feel her sscent growing weaker, and weaker. _..:: Assara returned, sadly, ::.. _Her time is coming. _..::

::.. _Her time..? _..:: Harry hissed, before his eyes went wide, " Of course, Baslisk's, while somewhat 'immortal' come to a point, where their magic passes on. ", he muttered.

::.. _Yess, sshe wisshess to ssee you. _..:: Assara hissed, shrinking a bit more, to coil up his arm.

" I shall. ", Harry said, rather sadly.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Upon entering the chamber, Harry saw Sythia, laid out, slightly coiled, eyes open, but slightly blank.

::.. _Harry, I have a requesst. _..:: Sythia hissed, the moment he entered the chambers.

::.. _What iss it? _..:: Harry frowned.

::.. _I wissh for you to kill me. _..:: she hissed ::.. _That way, I won't have to ssufer any longer. _..:: she hissed.

Harry froze ::.. _Sythia.. _..:: he tried.

::.. _Pleasse, it hurtss, sso much... _..:: she hissed, tired.

::.. _I-I'll do it. _..:: Harry hissed, sadly, as he ran his hand down her side.

::.. _Can you do it now? _..:: she hissed, he frowned, but nodded, sadly, pulling out his wand.

::.. _G-Goodbye, Sythia. _..:: he was able to hiss out, as tears ran down his cheeks.

::.. _Do not be ssad, Harry. I am happy, I sshall be with masster once more. _..:: she hissed out, as Harry closed his eyes tightly.

" _Avada Kedevra. _", he spoke, and within a flash, he opened in eyes, and say Sythia's empty, no color in them, no pupil or anything, just white, her body no longer so tense, relaxed looking.. as if she's asleep.

Why did it have to be so sudden?

**-o-0-o-**

Harry hated the fact, that her death was so sudden, he wished he could have done more, but it was obvious, that she was in pain, and happy at her death, that she could be joined with her master once more, as if she could see him as she neared her own death, but he knew, that she is happy now, obviously with Salazar Slytherin once more.

His only wish, was that he could have spent more time with her this year, and last year, as he didn't spend much time with her, at all. And now, he really hates that fact, knowing that he could have been with her a lot more.  
Assara herself, is coiled up sadly, among the stuffed animals she brought with her, and Harry couldn't find himself to try to make the snake happier, because honestly, he's rather down as well.

They loved that baslisk.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" Malfoy? ", Hermione asked, finally, " What's wrong with Harry? ", she waved her hand, to an obviously depressed Boy-Who-Lived, whose snake looked equally depressed.

" We have no idea. ", Theo answered for him, wincing slightly.

" He left the Common Rooms, just two days ago, and since he came back, from his little trip or whatever it was, he's been depressed. ", Blaise explained.

" Shouldn't you guys be a little more worried? ", she huffed, glaring at the three.

" We can't do anything. ", Draco shrugged, " Harry's acting like someone died, and we honestly don't know what happened, so we can't help with anything, you stupid mudblood. ", he muttered out the last part, only for Theo smack him upside the head.

" Just because he's depressed doesn't mean you can start calling her a mudblood agian. ", Theo smirked.

Blaise nodded in agreement, towards Draco, " Draco _is _right. What do you expect us to do? ", he huffed.

" Well, the only one able to bring him out of this depression, by annoying him to death is- ", Draco cut himself off, as his eyes got wide, and the other two smirked.

" If you excuse us, we have a letter to write. ", Theo said, as the three ran off.

She blinked, then sighed, " What did I just inspire? ", she muttered.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, was an Hodsmade Day, and that is why, Harry is currently being dragged around said village, by his three friends, who were arguing amongst each other.

" He told us to wait by Hogshead! ", Draco hissed.

" No, he said to sit on a bench! ", Theo snarled.

" He did to wait by Hogsmade, on a bench! ", Blaise sighed, before he added, " You two, utter morons. ".

" Shut up! ", they both glared at him.

" Who is exactly 'he'? ", Harry asked, staring at them with a raised brow.

" I believe, I'll be taking him now. ", spoke a voice, and Harry's eyes went wide, as he twisted around.

" Marvolo. ", he hissed, glaring over.

Marvolo smirked, " Hello Harry. ", he purred, he nodded at the other three, " You three may go, I wish to talk to Harry alone. ", he ordered, adding the last part mainly for Harry, and the three vanished.

" Why are you here? ", Harry huffed, as he continued to glare at the Dark Lord.

" I came here, for you tell me just why, your so depressed. ", Marvolo returned.

" I'm not depressed! ", Harry returned, frowning.

" Yes, you are. Even I notice, your acting like how you did, when you first came to Hogwarts. Sullen, quiet, and slightly-depressed, though now your really depressed, but that's not the point. ", Marvolo waved his hand.

" And how would you know that? ", he asked.

" I was on the back of your Defense Professor's head. ", he smirked.

" Creepy. ", he muttered in response.

" Yes, yes. Now, why are you in depression? ", Marvolo asked.

" That's none of yo- ", Harry started, but his lips got covered by the Dark Lord's lips, whose arms wrapped around his waist, and brought him close. Nibbling on his lower lip, made him gasp, allowing the elder to thrust his tongue in, and wrap it around Harry's own.

Harry groaned softly, as Marvolo parted, licking his lips happily.

" Now, why are you depressed? ", Marvolo smirked.

Flushing heavily, Harry glared, " Why did you kiss me?! ", he snarled.

" I'll kiss you again, if you don't tell me why your depressed. ", Marvolo returned.

" Fuck you. ", Harry hissed.

" Oh Harry, I'd be the one doing the fucking. ", Marvolo purred.

His face went red, " Shut up! ", he scowled.

" Now, why are you depressed? ", Marvolo asked, keeping Harry close.

" If I tell you, would you let me go? ", Harry sighed.

" Yes. ", the Dark Lord returned.

" Do you know of the Basilisk, in the Chamber of Secrets? ", Harry asked.

" Hmm, yes I do. I haven't seen her since my sixth year, actually. ", he returned, " How is she? ", he asked.

" She's dead. ", Harry returned.

"...oh. ", Marvolo blinked, but sighed, " Is this why your so depressed? ", he asked.

" Yes! She was my friend... ", he sighed.

" Come, Harry. ", Marvolo ordered, letting him go, but keeping his own hand tied to the younger's own.

The rest of the time, was spent with Marvolo treating like '_A girl that your dating._', as Harry had said, which only earned a smirk from the Dark Lord.  
Said Dark Lord, did grope Harry quite a few times, and randomly pushed him up against a wall, and kissed him senseless.

It's why Harry needed to buy a scarf, to cover up large hickey's on his neck. He really wished he could say he was able to push the Dark Lord off, but he couldn't. And he's ashamed of himself, for it.

His plan is _so_ failing.

**-o-0-o-**

Later that night, you could find Harry listening to his friends, who were talking on and on, about how Harry came back with a hickey, which they found out about due to the fact they removed the scarf the minute they stepped into the Common Room, for him, as they so claimed, but instead it revealed a 'bruised neck'.

" I'm telling you, I'm perfectly fine. ", Harry said to them, but they continued to ignore him.

" Listen to me, you goddamn morons! ", Harry snarled.

They shut up, and stared at him.

" If you were listening, you would understand that I'm no longer depressed, and it's obvious that I wasn't too unwilling, even if I hate to admit it. ", Harry sighed.

" So, wait. ", Draco spoke up, " Does that mean your becoming the Dark Lord's Consort? ", he asked.

" Not if I can help it. ", Harry returned, sniffing slightly.

" AWESOME! ", Draco called out, gaining some of the other Slytherin's attention.

" Ignore the moron. ", Harry said to them, and they turned away.

" I'm not a moron! ", Draco pouted.

" Yes, all three of you are. ", Harry snorted.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Right as November struck, flakes of snow were being collected, and as the beginning of winter flowed in, Harry was busy, once again, to sending House Elves back, and Owls, who were carrying multiple gifts. And thanks to the fact that someone saw him kissing Marvolo, rumors were going around that he was dating an older man, someone who already graduated.

Great. Wonderful.

NOT.

**-o-0-o-**

Towards the end of November, you could find Harry, currently sitting in his bedroom, as he stared at the golden coin in his hand, something Hermione made, and would be used for the rest of the year, for the members of their new little 'club', which would be hosted in a room called, the Room of Requirement, as they called it, as it was perfect for everything, and created everything they needed.

Umbridge continued to piss him off, because she constantly sniffed up at him, acting as if she was at a higher standing than the Boy-Who-Lived, which is more of a lie than anyone can actually imagine, since he knows that in all ways, he could easily beat her.

Politics. Power. Wealth.  
Everything.

Harry could rather say, she amused him at points, acting like she was all high and mighty, but in the end, within the next year, Minister Fudge would be removed from Office, and replaced by Lucius Malfoy, since of course, he's going to be laid responsible for a certain little thing, something the Dark Lord hasn't told him what yet.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" See ya later, Harry! ", Draco waved, as he joined his parents, Theo and Blaise going to their own families as well, as Harry shook his head, and continued on, when Marvolo popped up, wrapping his arms around his waist.

" Hello Marvolo. ", he scowled, " Do you need somethi- ", he got cut off, as they apparted off.

**-o-0-o-**

" Fuck you! ", Harry snarled, as the Dark Lord, just smirked.

" What? I know you don't want people to find out about us- ", Marvolo went on.

" There is no us! ", Harry hissed.

" Awe, you broke my heart. ", Marvolo pouted, before he smirked, and stepped closer, bringing Harry close, by circling his waist once more.

" L-Let me go! ", Harry jumped, glaring at him.

" Why should I? Especially, when I do _this_... ", Marvolo smirked, dipping his hand up Harry's shirt, attaching to his nipple.

" _Ah! _", Harry groaned out, pushing towards the touch, as the Dark Lord smirked, and parted from the flushing younger.

" Ah, ah. ", Marvolo smirked, " I'll have you saying '_I Love You_', before you submit. ", he purred, " I'll see you later! ", he called.

" Bastard! ", Harry snarled, still blushing heavily.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Harry did his best to avoid the Dark Lord, as Winter Vacation passed, and he wondered why he even came.

Oh, right.  
He's the Dark Prince, Apprentice to the Dark Lord Voldemort, and even a possible consort to said Dark Lord, even if none of the Death Eater's knew that, it's not like it'll ever happen, as long as he wins the bet, which he will.  
Back to topic, he has to go to the Yule Ball, hosted by the Dark Lord, as being the Dark Prince, of course. He could handle that, he just had to last.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

::.. _Harry.. _..:: Marvolo hissed, and watched in satification, as Harry froze, and flushed slightly.

::.. _What? _..:: he snapped back, glaring at Marvolo, who just smirked at him.

The Dark Lord's eyes glinted ::.. _Nothing... _..:: he smirked.

" F-Fuck you! ", Harry snarled, while Marvolo grinned.

::.. _Are you turned on by Parsseltongue, Harry? _..:: he hissed, moving over, pulling the other to his lap.

" No! ", Harry hissed, moving, and stomping out of the room, Marvolo's laughs following him out.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

A week before the Ball arrived, Marvolo prepared something for Harry to wear, something Harry knew what stood for, and rejected it fully.

It started out, with a simple, pitch black closed robe, by the time it would reach his thigh, it seperated to the front and back, to expose the rest of his legs, which would be covered in a black leather boots, that would be zipped up to his knee, then a open, black robe covered it, the ends of said outer robe, faded into silver.  
A solid, pure silver snake, formed a circle, to fastened on his head, the eyes of said snake, small emeralds.

The robe, is something designed more or less, by the Slytherin Heir, but the diadem, of sorts, is used to mark down the Consort of the Slytherin Family, another way of saying he's the Dark Lord's own, personal toy.

Fuck him.

" I'm not wearing it. ", Harry snarled, meanwhile Marvolo smirked.

" Harry, we both know I'm going to win the contract, and so you should just submit. ", he returned.

" Fuck you. ", the Boy-Who-Lived sneered.

Marvolo rolled his eyes, " Harry, let's be rational here. ", he said, " One; you never reject any of touches, example one at the first kiss I gave you, example two was when you first arrived. Two; Even if you don't love me, your like me, and it counts, even if you don't want to admit it. Three; If I wanted, I could take you right here, and you wouldn't mind. ", he listed off.

Harry flushed, " Not true! I do not like you in any way- ", he started, when Marvolo's lips covered his, the other's hands wrapping close around him, pulling him close, and picked him up.

Harry quickly tightening his legs around Marvolo's waist, and groaned into the kiss, as he got slammed into the wall, tongue's mixing together furiously, as soon as his mouth opened.

They parted, Harry flushing, as Marvolo smirked.

" Still going to denie the fact that I turn you on, and that you do like me? ", Marvolo purred.

" I don't like you! ", Harry hissed, " Your arrogant, perverted, and goddamn bastard! ", he snarled.

" I may be perverted, but what does that make you? ", Marvolo smirked ::.. _Ssince my little sserpent iss turned on by parsseltongue. _..:: he hissed.

Harry's face went red, eyes wide, but Marvolo didn't bother to pay attention, or he did and just chose to ignore it.

::.. _I want you tied to the bed, sso I can pound into your tight hole. _..:: Marvolo hissed in his ear, and Harry let out a small groan.

::.. _Give in, Harry. _..:: he continued ::.. _And you'll be mine. _..:: he purred.

::.. _Fuck. Me. _..:: Harry hissed out, giving up.

Marvolo wasn't one to deny Harry's request. He guided Harry to the bed, and with a flick of his wrist, their clothes vanished.

Marvolo flicked his wrist, and a jar of lube appeared in his hands, and applied a generous coating to his fingers. He slowly slid his index finger into Harry's willing body, and quickly found Harry's prostate. He began to slowly finger fuck Harry, relishing the moans the Boy-Who-Lived gave him. He increased his speed and added another finger, and then another.

Marvolo smirked, knowing he had full control over the lust-ridden boy. He quickly covered his aching erection with lube and gripped Harry's hip. With one quick thrust, he sheathed himself, all the way inside his soon-to-be-lover.

Harry, in return, arched his back and threw his head back with a loud scream.

" Marvolo! ", Harry cried out as he gripped at the bed sheets.

Immediately, Marvolo began pounding into Harry without compassion. Harry gritted his teeth. The pain and the pleasure was so overwhelming. Marvolo groaned, feeling Harry's tight heat all around him. The pace at which he was thrusting was maddening.

Marvolo, continued to drive in deep, pounding on Harry's prostate.

Harry writhed and thrashed beneath his lover's strong hold he had over him. Harry urgently wanted more, even though Marvolo's pounding flirted with unspeakable ruthlessness.

Marvolo came ::.. You're _mine, Harry. Only mine. Say it! _..::

::.. _Yours! _..:: Harry moaned, despite the fact he would most likely so regret it later.

Marvolo continued pounding into Harry's tight sheath, feeling the control over his body wavering. Harry's body felt as though it were filled with fire as Marvolo struck his prostate again and again. He grew dizzy from the euphoria that spinning in his head, and felt himself teetering close to the edge. Marvolo's thrusting was so brutal and fast and Harry loved every moment of it.

" _Ah! _", Harry groaned, arching his back as, he felt the peak of pleasure reach, and he saw all white.

Marvolo, meanwhile, groaned as the muscles clenched down, and burried in, giving out in a few more thrust's, before he came deep into Harry.

Pulling out, he laid next to the other, and pull him close.

They both fell asleep.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Harry groaned, as he smacked his head onto his pillow, heavily depressed.

" I hate myself right now. ", he muttered.

" Oh? And why is that? ", Marvolo smirked, as he twirled his wand with his fingers, leaning on the doorway.

" I can't believe I lost. ", Harry hissed.

" You submitted to me, and by admitting your mine, I win the bet. ", Marvolo smirked.

" Fuck. You. ", he hissed back.

" Besides, how does saying I'm yours, count as saying 'I love you'. ", Harry sighed.

" The Vow we used, was slightly different, because it's more of Ancient Centered Vow, alike, but different. Back when it was created, when you said to someone, that you belong to them, it's alike to saying 'I love you'. ", Marvolo returned, still smirking.

" I _knew _the damn vow was different! ", Harry snarled, sitting up, but winced along the way.

" Why the hell did you do it so fucking hard?! ", Harry hissed.

" Because, I knew once I took you, I could take you whenever I want. ", Marvolo shrugged, walking foward.

" What time is it? ", he asked.

" Two o'clock. ", Marvolo returned, " You really do need to bring up your stamina, don't you? ", he said.

" Fuck. You. ", was Harry's return.

" I'm the one who does the fucking, my little serpent. ", he said.

Harry went red.

" You know, your easily emabarrased. ", Marvolo said, eyes sparkling, " I wonder how flushed you face can get. ", he purred.

" P-Pervert! ", Harry snarled.

" Good. "

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The days that leaded up to the ball, Harry can easily say he both hated, and loved it. He wouldn't lie, the sex is amazing, easily said, but losing to the bet, so early mind you, had it's pro's and con's.

Pro; He gets to have amazing sex, every night.  
Con; The Dark Lord is a total pervert, and they end up having sex in random places.  
Pro; Harry gets to each chocolate whenever he wants.  
Pro; The Dark Lord has him wear off caolories by having sex.  
Con; The Dark Lord uses up all of his chocolate sauce.  
Pro; The chocolate sauce is used during sex.

Why does it seem there is more Pro's than Con's.

Harry glared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing the robe, from before, the Diadem already latched up perfectly, along with matching one's on his wrist's. When he asked why the outfit was so girly, the Dark Lord responded, that it's because he's the sub.  
Fucking bastard, just because he's the bottom, doesn't fucking mean he's a fucking girl!

Either way, he's still pissed off that the Dark Lord tricked him. But he had to blame himself, for not researching different type's of vow's.  
He knew he was going to regret saying those stupid words.

" Come, Harry. ", Marvolo purred, nodding at him, " It's time for your... new introduction. ", he smirked.

" Fuck you. ", Harry returned.

" I love you too. ", Marvolo smirked, as Harry went up, and stood next to him, scowling.

" Wipe the scowl of your face. ", Marvolo instructed, harry just rolled his eyes, but complied.

Then they went out to the ball.

**-o-0-o-**

Draco, Blaise, and Theo were all next to their respective parents, as all the Death Eaters were lined up, depending what rank they were in, and the potential allies from other Countries, were off to the side, staring at the doors.

They've been waiting for ten minutes, all of them as they finally entered the ballroom, after the Dark Lord allowed them to mingle a bit, before the Ball officially started, and they moved to the ballroom.

Finally, the doors opened, to reveal the Dark Lord, standing there tall and mighty, when Harry Potter next to him, the robes only attracted attention due to the beauty of them, but then his bracelets and diadem, grew the most attention.  
The unspoken announcement of a Consort.

" Welcome, my followers, and my hopefully, soon-to-be allies. ", the Dark Lord spoke, smirking gently, " I hope I haven't made you wait, for too long. Let the ball begin. ", he finished, and the soft music started at the snap of his fingers.

" You may go to your friends, Harry. ", the Dark Lord purred, while Harry just slightly glared at him.

" I don't need your permisson, _Marvolo. _", he returned, smirking at Bellatrix heard him, and glared heavily at him, since she most likely had no idea what the Dark Lord's real name is.

" I know you don't. ", Marvolo smirked, as Harry walked off, towards his friends.

" Harry?! What the hell happened?! ", Draco hissed.

Harry sighed, " Your stupid Dark Lord. ", he returned.

Theo and Blaise snickered, " Says the the Dark Lord's new consort, lost the bet did you? ".

" Sadly enough, I did. Though the bastard messed with the vow, kinda anyway, and it was an anicent vow, so by saying a certain something, it accounted as saying 'I love you', and so I lost. ", Harry sighed.

" It was during sex, wasn't it? ", Draco snickered, when he got smacked upside the head by Harry.

" Hey! ", Draco pouted.

" You deserve it. ", Harry returned.

**-o-0-o-**

Finally, after three more hours, the Ball slowly ended, as Allies and Death Eaters returned back, except for the Inner Circle, and their children, who would be staying for the night so the Marvolo could plan more with the Inner Circle.

But, as soon as Harry was walking down the hall, found himself pinned to the wall.

" Marvolo- ", Harry started, but lips covered his own, sucking on his bottom lip, wanting permisson to enter, and he granted it, opening his mouth willingly, as Marvolo's tongue crashed against his own, rubbing against each other's, when they parted for breath, tongue's still connected before they parted, giving a trail of spit, that broke and dribbled down his chin.

" Just wanted a kiss. ", Marvolo purred at Harry's flushed face, he smirked.

" F-Fuck you. ", Harry huffed, and just after, he felt a hand be lifted through his robes, and palm his cock through the fiber of his underwear.

" _Ahn! _", Harry arched his back, as he felt Marvolo's hand slip into his boxers, and grip his cock, rubbing around the silt.

::.. _I want to fuck you up thiss wall, Harry.. _..:: Marvolo purred ::.. _But I have Death Eaterss waiting for me. _..:: he hissed, before he smirked ::.. _But if you beg, I might ignore them. _..:: he hissed.

Harry flushed, but groaned out when Marvolo nail dipped into his silt ::.. _Fuck me, dammit! _..:: he hissed out, and Marvolo smirked.

::.. _My pleassure. _..:: he hissed.

**-o-0-o-**

After the sensation of apparting, Harry found himself in a unknown room, which he guessed to Marvolo's, and before he could even speak, his wrist's got tied to the headboard, and he was naked.

Marvolo smirked, as he trailed his tongue down Harry's chest, nibbling slightly on Harry's nipples, making them erect, before he continued down, and bit down on Harry's waist, sucking and biting, before he continued further down, leaving a dark purple bruise, and came up to Harry's cock.

Marvolo licked it to hardness, before he took it in fully, and sucked harshly, biting slightly at the tip, before swallowing, and humming.

Meanwhile, Harry moaned, and arched his back, straining the ropes around his wrist, as the pleasure spiked up, but stopped.

Marvolo licked his lips, as he placed the cock ring tightly around the base of Harry's cock, and summoned a jar of lube, quickly covering his fingers in it, before he continued down to Harry's hole. He slipped in two fingers at once, and watched as Harry winced slightly, and smirked.

::.. _No matter how many times I fuck you, it'ss ass if I'm taking a virgin, every time. _..:: Marvolo hissed happily, as he slipped in a third finger, and aimed towards Harry's prostate, finding it quickly, and rubbed heavily against that spot.

Harry moaned out, he wanted _more_ dammit!

::.. _Marvolo! Pleasse! _..:: he hissed, begging, but Marvolo just smirked.

Marvolo just rubbed Harry's prostate, smirking ::.. _Beg for it. _..:: he hissed.

Harry groaned ::.. _Fuck me! Pleasse! _..:: he hissed.

::.. _More. _..:: Marvolo ordered.

::.. _Fuck me, please! Pound into me with your big, juicy cock! _..:: Harry hissed out, cheeks flushed, pupils dilated, filled with lust.

::.. _Good._ ..:: Marvolo hissed out happily, removing his fingers, earning a groan from Harry, and aimed, and with one thrust, he was fully seathed in Harry's tight warmth.

::.. _Sso hot, sso tight.. _..:: Marvolo hissed, Harry groaned out, as he wasted no time, and started to thrust in, getting deeper and deeper, faster and faster, at every thrust, easily finding Harry's prostate.

" _Ahnng! _", Harry moaned, digging his nails into Marvolo's back, as the ectasy built up, he felt as if he was going to explode, and then he realized, in his lust ridden mind.

The Cock Ring was still on.

::.. _Pleasse! _..:: Harry hissed, while Marvolo just smirked, and kissed him fully, tongue's clashing together.

::.. _Beg. _..:: Marvolo ordered.

Harry moaned, at one extra harsh thurst ::.. _Pleasse! Let me cum! Pleasse! _..:: he begged, scrapping his nails down Marvolo back, when finally, he felt the tight circle around the base of his cock released, and he came.

Harry saw all white, letting out a loud mewl, feeling Marvolo's cum filling him up, with a final moan, Marvolo collasped next to him, already have pulled out.

Harry groaned softly, and cuddled into Marvolo's side, as the Dark Lord's arms wrapped tightly around him.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Harry groaned, as he continued to hit his head on the pillow, while Marvolo watched amused, as he left his bathroom, with only a towel wrapped loose around his waist.

" You know, I feel bad for my Death Eaters, I had to send a House Elf saying that the meeting had to be canceled until after Breakfast, which is in.. ", Marvolo paused, " In thirty minutes. ", he said.

" Can you have a House Elf send me a bowl of fruit, and a glass of water. ", Harry said, and Marvolo nodded in return.

" You know, your stamina has already improved in the last week. ", Marvolo smirked, bending over the flushing Boy-Who-Lived, " Soon enough, I'll be able to fuck you through the night. ", he purred.

" S-Shut up! ", Harry hissed, flushing.

Marvolo chuckled, as he flicked his wrist, and his towel was replaced by a set of regular, black robes.

" Nice trick. ", Harry said.

" Indeed. ", Marvolo nodded, " But it only works with simple robes, so whenever I have to go to a Ball, or wear fancier robes, I have to do it myself. ", he explained.

" Still a good trick. ", Harry returned, Marvolo's eyes sparkled.

" Perhaps one day, I'll teach you a little charm, able to banish all of your clothes. ", Marvolo purred, when a wandless jinx was shot as him, something he easily defending himself of.

" Perv. ", Harry hissed.

" I'll have the House Elf send you the food. ", Marvolo called, as he left the room, smirking.

**-o-0-o-**

About an hour later, Harry had just left his own room, wearing black pants, and a long-sleeved button-up white shirt, barefoot. He still had the consort bracelets on his wrist's, since he didn't know how to take them off, it's the same with the diadem, though he was able to re-style his hair, to cover most of it, except for the back and front, where the snake was biting it's own tail.

Assara re-appeared, claiming that she only woke up, from her hibernation, because she's hungry, and after eating about five rabbits, she returned to her nest, where Harry guessed she would staying, since she said she would staying here at the Manor, rather than to Hogwarts, and she may go to his Villa.

" Harry! ", Draco called happily, as Harry blinked at him.

" Hello, Draco. ", Harry returned, as Theo and Blaise caught up with him.

" You moron! We're not supposed to at this floor! ", Theo hissed, then blinked when he saw Harry.

" You live in the same floor as the Dark Lord? ", Theo gaped.

Blaise rolled his eyes, " Of course he does, you moron. ", he deadpanned.

" Oh.. right. ", Theo muttered.

" Where were you at breakfast? The Dark Lord said that you were still asleep. ", Draco smirked, as if he knew what happened last night.

Draco got smacked upside the head.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Harry watched, as his friends say goodbye to their parents, and Marvolo was currently attached to him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

" Are you going to let go? ", Harry sighed.

" I don't want you to go. ", Marvolo returned, Harry smirked, twisting around.

" Awe, are you going to miss me? ", Harry cooed, Marvolo smirked.

" I'll miss fucking you into the bed. ", Marvolo purred back in a whisper, kissing Harry.

Within seconds, their tongue's met, and battled, Harry's fingers getting tangled in Marvolo's hair, as he mewled softly, as he was pushed closer to Marvolo, feeling Marvolo's half hard-on.

" If you continue to make those little sounds, I will fuck you. ", Marvolo hissed.

" Tch. Goodbye, you damn bastard. ", Harry returned, lips twitching upwards.

" Goodbye, brat. ", Marvolo returned, as he slowly let Harry go.

" And yet, you fucked this brat. ", Harry snickered, as he left Marvolo, who snorted.

Marvolo waited until Harry entered the train, and saw him sit down, before he left.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry rolled his eyes, as Theo and Draco continued to laugh, Blaise watching with a raised brow.

" Harry and the Dark Lord snogged in the middle of Kings Cross, and no one had any idea, it was the Dark Lord. ", Theo explained, before he started to chuckle once more.

Blaise let out a short laugh, " That is kinda funny. ", he mused.

Harry rolled his eyes, " Whatever. ", he huffed.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Three days back in Hogwarts, did Harry start teaching the Group, mostly made out of Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's, with some Hufflepuff's, and he and his friends being the only Slytherins.

Harry knew they thought they had them cornered, but in reality, they were scared of them, since they thought they knew Dark Magic, even if they were right, it didn't matter. They believed them to be followers of the Dark Lord, as well.

Ronald Weasley hated Harry, to put it simply.

" Why are you only teaching us simple spells? ", Ron Weasley had huffed, and Harry rolled his eyes.

" None of you can perform these 'Simple Spells', except for Draco, Blaise and Theo, and myself of course. ", Harry sneered, " Once you can master them, then I'll move you up to the more complex spells. ", he said.

Ron glared, but didn't say anything back.

**-o-0-o-**

When O.W.L's came up, Harry found himself helping Slytherin's more, and more, as he decided to spend more time helping them get the hang of the spells that would be needed in the practical, the theory they all had down, instead of helping the Gryffindor's every day.

When Hermione asked why, Harry had responded he has to help the Slytherin's, since they all chose what they wanted to do, already.

Draco needs Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration, since he chose to be a Healer, like his mother. He couldn't hurt anyone, ever really. he admited that easily, and when he told his father, Lucius understood.  
Narcissa Malfoy is the same as him.

Blaise needs only History of Magic and Transfigruation, since he wants to open a Magical Library, something very rare to the Magical World in total, since the only Libraries are those in Manor's and in School's.

Theo wants to be a Professional Duelist, like his father, so he needs DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration, though to be a Duelist you don't need anything, but the basics of Dueling, if you want to be a Big One, which Theo does, so he needs to know as many spells and curses he can.

Harry honestly had no idea what he wanted to do, but he wants to get Ancient Runes, Arthinmancy, Potions, DADA, Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, and Transfiguration, mainly so he could have a large center for possible jobs, though if he had to chose right now, he would chose be a Professional Duelist, as well.

When the test's came around, Harry decided to get rid of Umbridge, since he didn't want her for the next year.

**-o-0-o-**

_**MINISTER FUDGE KILLED!  
By Rita Skeeter**_

_Minister Fudge has been killed by a group of Death Eaters, by a brutal curse that had his heart explode, along with his chest. The Wizengamot quickly deicded that Rufus Scrimgeour or Lucius Malfoy shall become the next Minister, and Elections shall be in action tomorrow, the MInister decided the next, due to the dire need of a Minister, before You-Know-Who strikes while the Ministry is weak._

_Though I myself, support Lucius Malfoy, since the Boy-Who-Lived himself supports him, Mr. Malfoy follows Harry choices, for his votes on the Wizengamot and Hogwarts Board of Governers, Mr. Scrimgeour would be a good choice, as well, as he has been a Auror for a long time, but then again, Auror's aren't for the Polictical Stance._

Harry smirked, either way, Umbridge is out of Hogwarts, looking up to the Head Table, his smirk only grew at Umbridge's shocked face.  
She's going to be replaced soon enough, the damn bitch.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The year finished, and Harry told Hermione he would be leaving the MOD, since next year, he would be needing more time to have Lucius continue his votes, and take even more action in everything, as well as studying more, he apologized to her, but she said she understood.

" Your an Heir, despite being a Halfblood. ", she sighed, " Your going to be a Lord of not only one, but _three _important families. I understand. ", she had said, but her tone was slightly sad.

And as Harry packed, he realized something, as he fingered the diadem, he had brought it yes, that he may actually, love the Dark Lord.

Harry's fucked.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I feel like such a pervert XD**

**Next Chapter should be up in a week or so! It may be a little longer, since Testing is going on a lot at School, right now, so I have to study, and yeah...**

**Well, see ya next time! :D**


	6. Forgotten Deal

**... ...**

**Summary: **It's their first summer together, as a couple that is. It's coming to the peak of the war, as the summer passes, Marvolo strikes down hard to England, and the war will finish by the time Harry's Seventh Year enters.

**Warnings****:** Dark!Powerful!Harry, Voldemort/Harry, Lemons!

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Harry Potter, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

I'm pretty sure I missed some mistakes, so if you find any, please tell me :)

**Chapter Six**

Harry watched silently, as Severus Snape bowed, the Inner Circle only present, the Potions Master here for a report, and it's on Hogwarts Wards, something if Severus even slightly lies about, he's dead.

" The Wards consist of Ancient Sets, from the time of the Founders, only way to fully take them down is if you have two willing Heir's of the Founders. ", Severus returned, " They would drip their blood on the Ward Gem, that's hidden inside the school, inside of the Headmaster's office. ", he explained.

Marvolo's eyes glinted, " This is helpful information, Severus. ", he purred, " But if it's a lie, your end will be painful. ", he chuckled.

" Stand back, Severus. Lucius, report. ", Marvolo called.

Lucius stepped forward and bowed low, " My Lord. ", he murmured, before he stood up back straight, and started his report, " I have gone through the Wizengamot Members, and their personal votes, 24 members are of the Light, 30 members are of the Dark, and 6 members are Neutral, and only two of the Neutral members lean more towards the light. ", he said, " I've destroyed multiple bill's that went towards helping muggles, and blocked the path with the fifty bill's that you want passed. ", he finished.

Harry spoke up, " Those fifty bill's that Ma-.. The Dark Lord want passed, pull up a day long meeting, and not only have them passed, our Lord can give you the rest of the Bill's he wants passed, and destroyed, as well. ", he said, " Work on getting Orphanages up, and Taxes being slightly cut down, it'll help with your support and hopefully blind the public of you destroying muggle bill's. ", he explained.

Marvolo smirked, " Good idea. ", he hummed, nodding at Lucius, " He explained a good plan, do so, but also block the public's view of destroying and making bill's, by donating some money off, and Severus, donate potions to St. Mungo's as well, we need to find as many things to do, that'll hide our actions from the Light as long as possible, the less the Public knows for now, the better. ", he spoke easily.

" Yes, My Lord. ", Lucius bowed, stepping back at the nod of Marvolo's head.

" Narcissa, report. ", Marvolo ordered.

" I've taught the basics of Healing to not only a large amount of Death Eaters, but my son as well, and some other Pureblood Heir's. Those who wish to continue on, is made out of mostly the Outer Circle, and my son. ", Narcissa returned, bowing, before she stepped back, at Marvolo's hum.

" Bellatrix, report. ", Marvolo said.

" I've been able to teach the Outer Circle and many of their Heir's, how to perform the Unfirgivables. ", Bellatrix said happily.

" Good. ", Marvolo nodded, " Nott, Rosier, Avery, Malfoy, LeStrange. ", he murmured the last names of all of the Inner Circle members, with a soft nod, " Your dismissed. ", he said.

They quickly left.

**-o-0-o-**

Later that night, you could find Harry laying on top of Marvolo, legs spread out, on each side of the Dark Lord, both of them naked, and covered in sweat, they were bathing in the post-orgasmic bliss.

" Neh, Marvolo? ", Harry murmured.

" What is it? ", Marvolo returned.

"...I want to visit my Godparents, the last time I really saw them was last summer. ", Harry pouted.

" I don't want you going into their clutches. ", Marvolo hissed, Harry in return, just rolled his eyes.

" Pleeassee? ", Harry begged, before he sighed after a few seconds, " I'll wear the shortest outfit you can find. ", he said.

" You can visit them for two days. ", Marvolo returned.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, you could find Harry and Marvolo shopping in Diagon Alley, since Marvolo needs supplies, he decided to go with Harry, two hours before he was going to meet up with his Godfather's in the Leaky Cauldron.

" Ten Black Never-Ending Ink Quill's, fifteen packs of parchment, five packs of gold-lined parchment, five red Never-Ending Ink Quill's.. ", Marvolo listed off to the Clerk, as Harry looked at the expensive quill's.

All types of quill's were laid out, and Harry knew some of them had special properties, not just because they looked fancy, as Marvolo told him, that the day he could find a Black Phoenix Feather Quill, well, he would a million galleons for it. Mainly because the magic in the feather, would tint the ink heavily in dark magic, and it would be great for Signature... signature.

Perhaps a trip to Knockturn Alley would be needed soon, Harry decided he would get Marvolo a present, since he didn't get him a Christmas Present, and he doesn't know Marvolo's birthday.

" Harry, come. ", Marvolo called, " I need to buy another Eagle Owl, since one of my own died. ", he said.

" You have a barn full of owl's. ", Harry deadpanned.

" I know, but I always make sure to have at least three of each type of Owl, and the rarest one's are for special care. ", Marvolo explained, " Eagle Owl's are espensive, simply because their Eagle Owl's, and the one that died, was a Golden-Beaked Eagle Owl, a expensive one at that. So I need a new one. ", he listed off.

" I feel as if your filling me with useless information. ", Harry said dryly.

" Good for you. ", Marvolo snorted.

" Harry! ", called out a happy voice, and a blur covered Harry's vison, until he saw Sirius hugigng him happily.

" Can't breath! ", Harry grunted, and Sirius let him go.

Remus sighed, walking up to the Black, and hugged Harry quickly, before stepping back, smiling happily.

" You've grown since the summer. ", he grinned.

" I know. ", Harry chirped, " Oh! Guys, meet- ", Harry started.

" Marvolo Gaunt. ", Marvolo cut in, smirking gently at them.

" Gaunt... ", Sirius blinked, " Muggleborn? ", he asked, smiling at Harry, obviously happy that Harry didn't start dating a Pureblood.

Marvolo smirked, " No. ", he returned, " I am a Pureblood, my family is just lesser known. ", he returned.

Something told Harry Marvolo so planned this.

" Oh. ", Sirius pouted, Remus rolled his eyes.

" Nice to meet you Marvolo. ", Remus smiled.

" Neh, looks like I'll be going now. ", Harry muttered, turning to Marvolo, he paused, before he hugged the Dark Lord tightly, before he parted.

" Goodbye, Marvolo. ", Harry smiled, while the Dark Lord blinked, then smirked.

" Of course. I'll feed Assara for you. ", Marvolo said.

" I kinda forgot about her.. ", Harry admitted, ashamed.

" Of course you would, she has been hunting a lot lately. ", Marvolo hummed, kissing Harry softly, " I'll see you in a few days. ", he whispered, before he turned, and walked off.

" Ah, well... ", Sirius blinked, before he grinned, " Come on, then! I have fifteen birthday's to make up for! ", he cried.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry laughed, as Sirius gaped at him, Remus grinning, happy that Harry didn't chose a Qudditch shop, but isntead another shop in Diagon Alley.

" I went here in my first year, to do my hair, where I fixed my eyes. ", Harry explained, " I want to re-do my hair. ", he added.

" Hello. ", Harry smiled to the same female behind the counter, she grinned and clapped.

" Hello! I remember you from last time! ", she chirped, " Why are you here, my dear? ", she smiled.

" I would like to erase my current streaks, their already kinda faint though, and add in green, silver, and blue streaks in. ", Harry returned, she grinned, and easily took up three vial's.

" Anything else my dear? I also sell make-up.. ", she went through.

Harry blushed, " I'm fine. ", he muttered, but then an idea hit him.

" Do you have contacts to change the color of my eyes, without damaging them or having it permanent, as well as lipstick, and other type's of make-up? ", he asked.

" Of course! ", she cooed.

Sirius and Remus, watched as Harry chose out tons of things, and they all had one same color, purple, black, and violet colored, along with sparkles, with some red lipstick, they had no idea why Harry would want such girly objects, but then again...

His hair got re-streaked, with magical powered dye this time, and his hair growned out to the middle of his back once more, and put up a high pony-tail.

" Oh, shut it. ", Harry huffed at them, as he told the female where to send everything, to his Villa.

" So, you live at a Villa? ", Sirius grinned.

" A beach villa, actually. ", Harry smiled.

" Already? Spending money on something, when you inheirted houses.. ", Remus frowned.

" Actually, erm.. Marvolo kinda got it for me. ", Harry said.

" Eh?! ", Sirius gaped, " Exactly how close are you two? ", he wriggled his brows.

" Shut up. ", Harry rolled his eyes, " We've been friends for a long time, but we only just got together in the winter. ", he said.

" Ah. ", Sirius said.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, Harry woke up in Grimmauld Place, and it took him a few hours to get ready, since he felt kinda akward, but he woke up early anyway, as he entered the kitchen, Sirius and Remus already waiting for him.

" I thought this place was the Order's HQ? ", Harry hummed.

" Their pulling the Dark Lord's eyes on them, going to random places. ", Remus explained.

" Ah... ", Harry inwardly frowned, how did they know of that. A spy?

" Hey, wanna go see my Villa? ", Harry smiled.

" Your Villa? Sure. ", Sirius blinked, grinning, " I'd love to see where my godson lives! ", he cheered.

**-o-0-o-**

Sirius and Remus, looked amazed at the Villa. It looked more like a Cliff Mansion, hanging off a large cliff, glass windows shown, but unable to see past them, long a small, private beach in France, the white sand warm against bare feet.  
Inside, it held a total of nine rooms, a small library, a kitchen, a pnatry, and a nice garden that's being grown out.

Sirius looked around the living room, amazed.

" And your boyfriend bought you this.. ", he muttered, gaping.

" I rarely even come here. ", Harry admitted, " But it's more like a vacation home, to me. ", he said, shrugging.

" It is nice. ", Remus commented, " But why nine bedrooms? Exactly, how many children do you want? ", he deadpanned.

Harry's cheeks turned red, " I-I'm only fifteen! ", he huffed.

" Uh huh. ", Sirius snickered, " That's what your father said, but by the time he turned twenty, Lily got pregnant with you, and at twenty-one, he became the 'perfect' father. ", he mocked.

Remus rolled his eyes, and started to scold Sirius.

Harry smiled at the picture, but then slightly frowned.

Even if he ever wanted to have a baby, it would have to wait until the War is over, until Marvolo wins, because if he doesn't... then, Harry may not have a baby, he honestly can't think of having a family, without Marvolo in the picture.  
Tch! He's only fifteen, almost sixteen, he shouldn't be worrying too much about that stuff yet, and he if he's right, he most likely won't be able to enter Hogwarts for his Seventh Year, if the war conitnues to speed on.

Marvolo is determined to finish, and win the war, by the time Harry graduates, and the Boy-Who-Lived doesn't understand why though, he feels as if Marvolo is hiding something from him, but he can't find out what.

Anyway...

Harry chuckled, as Remus scowled, and smacked Sirius upside the head.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry laughed, once again in another Shopping Spree with Sirius, who is determined to buy off Harry's missed birthday, but Harry honestly doesn't care, though Sirius just ignore's him, and continues to buy him things.  
Though, he did get a lot of things, that could help.

The make-up and contacts could be helped to hide his idenity a little bit, ribbons he bought, mainly to tie up his hair, nothing girly about that. He got new sets of clothes, more things to wear outside of Hogwarts, since he really doesn't have much of them.

Now, they were splitting up, so that Sirius and Remus could find a secret present for Harry, and Harry could find something for Marvolo, and that's how Harry is now walking down Knockturn Alley, all the Dark Witches and Wizards there, easily knew who he was, as soon as he stepped in, and didn't dare and attack him.

Harry then went shop to shop, for the next hour, and couldn't find anything, until he entered an Artifact Shop, and he easily spotted it.

The feather was long, about ten inches long actually, colored black, the ends of the feather being curled to the same side, the ends also colored a dark purple, with the tip having a silver piece on it, pointed heavily enough to make someone bleed.  
It lay in dark velvet of a black case, that lay in a glass case, to be shown.

_Dark Phoenix Feather Quill: 1,000,000 Galleons_

" I'll take it. ", Harry breathed.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, Harry waved goodbye, and found himself back in the manor, smiling happily at Marvolo, who looked at him totally confused, as they sat in the Dark Lord's office.

" Why are you staring at me, and grinning like a fool for? ", Marvolo deadpanned.

Harry grinned, and handed him the black case.

" Open it. ", he ordered.

Marvolo raised a brow, but complied. He froze, when he saw the quill, and slowly picked it up, " Is this what I think it is. ", he muttered, running his fingers through the soft hairs of the feather.

" Yes. ", Harry smiled, " Though, the Clerk kinda gave it to me for free, but I still gave him at least two hundred galleons. ", he explained.

" Amazing. ", Marvolo breathed, placing it back in the box, he waved Harry over.  
The Boy-Who-Lived came over, only to be pulled into the Dark Lord's lap, legs on either side of Marvolo's waist.

Marvolo's mouth covered Harry's, and their tongue's instantly met, and clashed. They promptly continued to french kiss, for around thirty minutes, until Harry's lips were red with abuse, cheeks flushed red, and panting.

Harry couldn't really form a good sentence just yet, or think one.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Marvolo hummed, as he dipped the Black Phoenix Feather in the dark, dark red ink, to Harry's, it's just black with a heavy blood-red tint, and continued to sign paper reports, and move them to the side, where Harry would pick them up, and file them.

Yup, the next day was filled with Marvolo and Harry listed off all the Report Files, since more and more kept on coming in, as Marvolo sent every one of his Death Eater's one some type of misson, and were supposed to send a daily report, where they would be filed together.

Harry liked to think of himself as a Sectertary, as he labeled the files, and put them in order, writing down in a black book about which missons Death Eater's were on, how long, if they were completed, ectera.

Even the allies, had been sending in reports about the progress they made, even though they aren't allies anymore, but Death Eaters, more or less in the Outer-Inner Circle, as Harry liked to call it, they were Outer Cricle Members, but more trusted than the normal Outer Circle Death Eater, or more important, but not trusted enough for the Inner Circle.

Some even needed grants, to finish their misson, which Marvolo had to move money into their vaults, and at the end of the day, would send out an Owl to Gringotts to do so for him, so that he wouldn't have to go into the Bank, too busy after all.

Harry could find himself sitting on Marvolo lap, as well, towards the end of the day, cuddled up, asleep.

As Marvolo closed the last folded, and added it to the pile, he looked down, and smiled at the black haired boy, and stood up, holding him carefully in his arms, before he moved out towards his, no, _their_ room.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" I love chocolate. ", Harry breathed, laying on the sofa of Marvolo's office, Nagini and Assara coiled up before the fireplace, as the Boy-Who-Lived ate his Chocolate Roses again.

Marvolo rolled his eyes, as he snapped a folder shut, slipping it into the pile.

" Looks like we have an Order Member coming in. ", Marvolo purred, " Mad-Eye Moody, himself. ", he hummed.

" Neh? Really? ", Harry blinked.

" Lucius and Bellatrix worked together, and caught him. ", Marvolo smirked.

**-o-0-o-**

Mad-Eye growled angrily, as he saw Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy suddenly bow.

Lord Voldemort stood there, with Harry Potter standing before him.

" You... traitor! ", Moody spat out, angry.

Harry rolled his eyes, flicking his wand slightly at Moody, and pain shot through his body, even more so from LeStrange's curses, and he screamed out, growling.

" He won't talk, no matter what. ", Harry commented, " Let's just kill him. ", he shrugged.

" We'll keep him alive, just barely. ", Marvolo returned, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, " Come on then, we have... unfinished bussiness. ", he purred.

**-o-0-o-**

Marvolo glared at Harry, who was smirking at him, from across the room.

Marvolo had a large red, handprint on his left cheek, " Care to tell me what I did? ", he growled.

" I'm going to have breakfast tomorrow morning with my godparents, at my Villa. Meaning, I can enter with an limp. ", Harry returned.

Marvolo pouted, " It's six. ", he said.

" And ever since my stamina, or as you call it, Sex Stamina, improved, you've been fucking me up to four hours at a time. ", Harry returned, " So, no. ", he said.

" Pleeeaassee. ", Marvolo whined.

" Are you really whining? ", Harry raised a brow.

"...maybe. ", Marvolo returned.

Harry shook his head, and walked over to Marvolo, kissing his cheek, " I'm going to my villa, so that you don't molest me. ", he grinned, turning around, and leaving the room.

Marvolo scowled, " There's a reason I keyed myself into the Wards.. ", he smirked.

**-o-0-o-**

" _Ah! _", Harry didn't even take two steps out of the bathroom, dripping wet, wearing only a very loose, white T-Shirt, when he was tackled onto his bed, a mouth attached to his nipple.

" Marvolo! ", Harry snarled, but the Dark Lord ignored him, and continued to bite down.

" _Ahn!_ ", the Boy-Who-Lived groaned, as Marvolo grinded against him, tongue licking at the small wound centered around his nipple.

That's when a loud, banging noise sounded.

Marvolo growled, as Harry used that distraction, to escape, and quickly put on clothes, before he left the room, Marvolo following him, glaring at everything.

When they reached the Living Room, Remus Lupin was attempting to drag Sirius Black away from the sofa.

" Why exactly are you here? ", Harry deadpanned.

" Sirius' is drunk, and I can't bring him back to the HQ, since the Order is staying there once more, thanks to your advice, and so if I bring him back, the Weasley Family is there, and Mrs. Weasley is a bit of a, ah.. ", Remus trailed off.

" A bitch? ", Harry offered, snickering.

" Erm.. yeah. ", Remus sighed, then he blinked at seeing Marvolo.

" Er.. I can take him some- ", Remus started.

" No! That's fine. ", Harry grinned, eyes sparkling, " You can just drop by in the morning to pick him up, then just meet up for dinner at Gri- ", Harry started, but got suddenly choked off.

" Fidelus Charm. ", Harry muttered.

" Got it. ", Remus let out a breath.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, Sirius was happily eating as much food as he could, as Harry watched amused, and Marvolo left early, obviously pissed off that he didn't get to have Harry.

" Molly Weasley won't let me eat anything, really. Sayin' that I'm getting fat. ", Sirius huffed, pouting, " I need my energy as an Auror.. ", he said.

After breakfast, Remus came, and picked up Sirius, dragging him off, and Harry easily decided to visit Gringotts for a little bit of information, about Grimmauld Place Number Twelve.

**-o-0-o-**

" Grimmauld Place Number Twelve, is still fully in your name, but since you agreed to share the Black Funds with Sirius Black, he obivously gave it to the Order of Phoenix, but as a Goblin, I'm not affected by the Fidelus Charm, and I can write down the Address, if you wish. ", Silverfin offered.

Harry nodded, " Yes, please. ", he smiled.

" Of course. ", Silverfin nodded.

**-o-0-o-**

Marvolo's eyes became wide with shock, as Harry collasped in his lap, handing him a folded piece of paper, pecking his lips.

" What is this? ", Marvolo raised a brow, unfolding it, and blinked at the address.

" It's the address to the Order of BBQ. ", Harry returned.

" BBQ? Really.. ", Marvolo sighed.

" What? Barbecue Chicken? I know. ", Harry sighed happily, snuggling into his older lover's lap.

" Grim- ", Marvolo got cut off, and growled.

" Fidelus Charm. ", he hissed, Harry nodded.

" It doesn't work on Goblins, it seems. ", the Boy-Who-Lived shrugged.

" No, it really wouldn't. On other Magical Beings, yes, but not Goblins. Goblins have more Ancient Magic that any other in the Magical World, and therefore cannot be affected by the Charm. ", Marvolo explained, " I've created an upgraded version, however, in order to make sure that not even Goblins can find my Manor. ", he smirked.

" Smug, and bragging are you? ", Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Marvolo's neck.

Their lips came close, " Does this mean your giving up your strike? ", Marvolo hummed, pushing Harry against his desk.

" Nope! ", Harry chirped, and vanished, " Tonight! ", he called, sniggering as he heard Marvolo's curses, even as he went down a floor.

**-o-0-o-**

Remus chuckled, as Sirius hugged Harry happily, " My boy! Remus told me, your not longer a virgin! ", he cried, " I'M SO PROUD! ", he said happily.

Harry raised a brow, Remus sighed.

" If your father was here, he would most likely be doing the same. ", Remus deadpanned.

Harry shook his head, and pushed Sirius off him.

" Erm, so what's for dinner? ", Harry asked, wanting to distract form the... other subject.

" Huh? Oh, Mrs. Weasley is making chicken and mashed patato's. ", Sirius returned, smiling.

" Patato's? ", Harry deadpanned.

" Yup! You say tomato, I say tamato. You say potato, I say patato. ", Sirius said.

" Ever since he heard that saying from Lily, he constantly used it. ", Remus sighed, " Come on, then. Dinner should be ready soon. ", he smiled.

**-o-0-o-**

Dinner passed by quickly, Harry easily charming Nymphadora Tonks and Mrs. Weasley, quite easily, and Mrs. Weasley got mad when Ron attempted to call Harry a traitor.

Harry is a Slytherin, what else do you expect?

Dumbledore was present at the dinner, which Harry didn't really mind, since he knew that Dumbledore wouldn't dare trying anything, of course, if the Headmaster asked him to stay here, what reason would the Boy-Who-Lived have to reject?

Oh yeah, Marvolo.

And the fact he'd rather not deal with Ginny Weasley.

" Ah, Harry. I've been wanting to ask you a question. ", Dumbledore spoke, just as Molly finished giving everyone desert, Ice Cream.

Harry raised a brow, " Oh? What is it? ", he asked.

" I was wondering, if you could stay here for the rest of the summer, for your protection. ", Dumbledore said.

" I'm sorry, but I must decline your offer. ", Harry said, " I have a familiar staying with my boyfriend, and I don't want to have him take care of her for the rest of the summer. ", he said.

" Your familiar can stay here. ", Dumbledore said, as if amused.

Harry inwardly sneered, but outwardly, he smiled gently, " She doesn't like people, and besides, I have no wish to fight in the war, so your demands and wishes would be hopeless. ", he finished.

" Not fight in the war? ", Dumbledore frowned, about to speak.

" I'm a Slytherin, Dumbledore. I will not go and, fight, maybe even kill, other Slytherin's. ", Harry returned, " So forth, I'll stay Neutral. ".

" I can understand your wishes, but what about your godfather's? ", Dumbledore pushed.

" They can take care of themselves. ", Harry returned, " I am not some hero. ", he added.

Meanwhile, everyone gaped in shock, as they saw two will's battle against each other, it being unobvious who would win in the end.

" But the Death Eater's would come after you- ", Dumbledore attempted.

" Isn't Lucius Malfoy your voter? ", Nymphadora Tonks blurted, then blushed heavily.

" Yes, he is. ", Harry said, raising a brow, " Let me guess, you all believe that Lucius if a Death Eaters? ", he hummed, amused, " But I trust him more, than you trust Dumbledore. He will not betray me. ", he said.

" It would mean Polictical Suicide if he attempted to hate you, or betray you in anyway, even if he gave you out to the Dark Lord, everyone would suspect him easily, and quickly, nothing could save him from that. ", Sirius muttered.

Harry smirked, and stood up, giving out a small bow, " I must excuse myself, farewell everyone. Dinner was... interesting. ", he purred, before he left.

**-o-0-o-**

" Messing with people's head's, is so much fun. ", Harry sighed happily, as he left the bathroom, completely naked.

Marvolo smirked, " It's why I've been doing it for years. ", he stated happily, as the Boy-Who-Lived sat on his lap, naked, still wet from the shower.

" Is your strike over? ", Marvolo purred.

::.. _Yess _..:: Harry hissed back, happily, and within seconds, he got twisted around, and pinned to the bed.

Their mouth's clashed together, tongue's hitting against each other instantly, wrapping and twisting around, and when they parted, a trail of saliva formed, before it broke, and dribbled down Harry's chin.

Marvolo ran his tongue up the Boy-Who-Lived's chest, biting and sucking on Harry's nipple, humming slightly, as he flicked his wrist, and a cock ring landed in his palm, he wasted no time, putting it at the base of Harry's cock.

::.. _Marvolo... _..:: Harry hissed, pouting slightly.

His older lover chuckled, and went up ::.. _I'm not wassting any time on foreplay, I want to be insside of you. _..:: Marvolo decided, and within one thrust, sheathed himself fully inside of Harry.

" _Ahh! _", Harry screamed at the intrusion, the pain hitting him full on.

Marvolo paused, for Harry to get used to him, but when Harry pushed back slightly, he took that as a sign to thrust in.

Marvolo thrust in slowly at first, hitting Harry's prostate easily, the tight feeling around his cock, driving him crazy, along with the moans from his lover, he wanted to pound into the boy, but held back.

::.. _More, pleasse. _..:: Harry groaned, and Marvolo finally sped up, and as Harry's moans got louder, and louder, the muscles spasming.

Harry was unable to cum, thanks to the damn cock ring, and Marvolo continued to pound into him.

::.. _Pleasse! _..:: Harry screamed, but Marvolo paid no heed, and continued to pound, his thrust's getting harder, and faster.

The Dark Lord let out a grunt, as he buried himself inside of Harry, and came.

After filling Harry up to the brim, Marvolo pulled out slowly, watching Harry pant heavily, the boy's cock still hard, slightly purple at the need to cum.

Marvolo licked his lips, running his hand up Harry's cock, nail dipping into the silt, leaving Harry only to groan, wanting more, wanting to cum.

::.. _Tell me, Harry. _..:: Marvolo hissed, eyes glinting ::.. _How much do you want to cum? _..:: he hissed, the message clear to the Boy-Who-Lived.

::.. _I want to feel your cock pounding into my hole, into my prosstate. I want you to fuck me until I ssee anyone, I want to cum! I want to be filled by your cum, by your cock! _..:: Harry moaned.

Marvolo smirked, as he went back up, and easily entered Harry's again, the wet, tight, hot space clenching heavily around the older's cock.

Marvolo groaned, and continued to pound into Harry, filling his peek coming quickly, as Harry clenched around him, obviously wanting more.  
He twisting his hand down, and gripped Harry's shaft, fisting it harshly, and Harry's moans only got louder, and louder, his pleads growing, when finally, he pulled off the cock ring, and threw it to the side.

::.. _Marvvolo! _..:: Harry screamed out in a hiss, cumming hard.

Black and white spots filled his vison, while Marvolo groaned, and thrust in a few more times, before he himself came a second time into Harry, his cum overflowing, as he pulled out.

Harry pulled himself over Marvolo's chest, cuddling into the space, and slowly fell to sleep with his older lover, who wrapped his arms tightly around the Boy-Who-Lived.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Despite how slow, yet fast, it came, It was a week before Harry's birthday, and the Dark Lord was wondering what to get his lover.

Last year, Dark Lord got Harry a Villa, and this year, he wanted to out-do his last Birthday Present, so what could it be?  
He knew his lover liked to put on the lipstick, and dress up, despite how much Harry objected about it, Harry liked it. Marvolo honestly couldn't blame him, every time Harry did so, he looked stunning, even more so than usual.

Harry Potter is the perfect lover, in all ways.

That's when it hit him, he had the perfect gift, and the perfect idea..

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

July 31st hit, and Harry smiled as Assara wrapped tightly around her new large, teddy bear. It was an tradition, for Harry to get her a stuffed animal of sorts, and she got him something as well, every year on his birthday.

Assara decided to happily pick-pocket Lucius Malfoy, and gave him a bag of galleons.

::.. _Good one, Asssara. _..:: he snickered, placing the galleons on his bed.

" Harry, come. ", Marvolo instructed, entering Harry's bedroom.

" What is it? ", Harry blinked, standing up, Assara rose, and looked at Marvolo with a glare.

::.. _I heard of your planss, and if you dare hurt him in the future, I'll show just how much of a Basslissk I am. _..:: she hissed, before she slithered past him.

" What was that about? ", Harry frowned, but Marvolo wasted no time in kissing him.

It wasn't a kiss that involved tongue's, or anything, just a simple kiss. Their lips pushed together gently, and Marvolo parted slightly, watching at Harry blinked, confused.

" What was that for? ", Harry blinked.

" I wanted to do more, than out-feat my last Birthday Present to you. So.. ", Marvolo took out a ring.

It was an silver snake, mimicing his Diadem and Bracelet's, except the eyes were diamonds, the runes were written inside of the loop.

" It's a Bonding Ring, isn't it? ", Harry whispered, in shock.

" You already agreed to being my bonded, but I've decided to make it.. a bit more special. ", Marvolo stated, " It's only the pre-bonding ring, actually. A traditional ring of the Slytherin Family for it, since Bonding isn't like the Marriage that many Pureblood's go through, they can be divorced.. when you accept this ring, there is no backing down. ", he explained, as Harry ran his finger around it.

" You place it, on your middle finger, right hand. ", Marvolo said, slipping it on for Harry, smirking, " It's not your only present though. ", he said.

" Marvolo- ", Harry started, but got cut off.

" Your other present, my little serpent, is something you won't ever admit to liking. ", Marvolo stated smirking, grabbing Harry's hand, pulling him across the hall, to a door than suddenly appeared, that or Harry never noticed it before, and Marvolo opened it with a soft hiss of 'open'.

" Woah. ", Harry gaped in shock.

It was an large room, formed like a circle, and it was.. amazing.

Jewlery took up one whole wall, all of them being somehwhat of the same design that Harry had before, along with multiple more types, rings to bracelets to necklaces to diadem's. Then another slide-door, was slided open, to reveal another room, a alrge closet holding a large range of clothing.  
Then off to the side, were tons of vial's, all labled and sorted, with multiple Magical Contacts.

" What is this? ", Harry gaped.

" Well, usually each Pureblood Lord, to say, gives his wife, or bonded, a room containing everything, make-up, jewlery, clothes... ", Marvolo trailed off, smirking at Harry's amazed face.

" I knew you like this stuff, even if you won't ever admit it. ", the Dark Lord smirked, as Harry rushed over, and examined a bunch of cases of glitter.

Then, Harry realized what he was doing, and shoved it back, flushing heavily.

" And... that's not all. ", Marvolo chirped.

" What else did you get me? ", Harry deadpanned.

" There is an replica of this room, inside of your Villa. ", Marvolo returned, " Along with a Storage Room filled of chocol- ", he got cut off, when he was tackled to the ground.

" Thankyouthsankyouthankyoutha nkyou! ", Harry rushed, before he flushed.

He was acting like a girl, dammit!

" Thanks... ", he muttered.

" Indeed. ", Marvolo chuckled, running his fingers through Harry's hair with a soft smile.

They both have found a happiness.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

August went by quickly, and an Owl was set up between Harry and Marvolo, a rather special owl, a Black Eagle Owl, with a golden beek, and red eyes.  
Harry named the Owl, Caligula, mainly because he liked to jump wizards, other than Harry, Caligula plain out loved Harry, but hated Marvolo.

It amused the Boy-Who-Lived to no end.

Caligula sat on his left shoulder, Assara had slithered over his other shoulder, and was now coiled in his lap, but her tail still draping over his right shoulder, during the last meeting of the Summer.

" Draco Malfoy, you shall be working Harry, to find out a way to get ahold of the Ward Stone inside of the Headmaster's office, Harry knows the rest of the instructions. ", Marvolo hummed, as the youngest Malfoy bowed.

" Lucius, you are too do your best and have Albus Dumbledore removed at Headmaster, understood? Bellatrix, continue teaching the Outer Circle how to perform more complicated curses, and have them heavily prepared for a battle that could come a tany time. Narcissa, teach some more of the Healing Spell's, to other's who wish to pursue more in it, and study with the other Healer's in the Outer Circle's, and make your healing outstanding. ", Marvolo listed up.

" LeStrange brothers, continue to research and train, improve youe fighting even more, that rule goes on to the rest of you, as well. ", Marvolo added, " Severus, continue to spy in the order. ", he finished.

They all bowed, and let out a stream of, " Yes, My Lord. ".

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

September First hit, quickly, and Harry found himself not really wanting to let go of Marvolo in the train station, as the train was getting ready to leave.

" I'll write you, my little serpent. ", Marvolo hummed.

" yeah.. ", Harry breathed sadly, already missing Marvolo's red eyes, that were hidden with a glamour to look blue.

" Goodbye, Marvie. ", Harry said.

" Don't call me Marvie, and goodbye. ", Marvolo returned, kissing Harry's gently.

The Boy-Who-Lived boarded the train.

And just as he vanished out of view, Marvolo remembered he never got to see Harry in a short outfit.

Damn.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX x**

_**Sneek Peek of Future Chapter(s)**_

_Harry wore a ankle-length black skirt, that was folded on purpose, in straight lines, the end fading into silver, with a long-sleeved Black shirt to match, the ends of the sleeves baggy, and fading into silver, as well. His lips were painted black, purple sparkles underlined his eyes, and dark eyeshadow was worn, his eyelashed looking usually thick.  
His nails were suddenly grown out, to look like claws, covered in a steel plates to give it an extra sharp cut, painting over in a shiny, slightly sparkling silver. His wand hidden by his sleeve, being held in a holister in his right arm.  
His hair was up in a high pony-tail, bangs covering his forehead, and the sides of his head._

_" Beautiful. ", Marvolo purred, the Light watched in pure shock, as Harry smiled and pecked the Dark Lord's lips softly._

_Harry's wand slipped into his palm, and he pointed up to the sky, and pointed at the shocked Dumbledore._

_" Harry.. ", Dumbledore tried._

_" I will not be distracted. ", Harry returned, " _Avada Kedevra. _", he let out, and the green bolt raced towards Dumbledore, hitting him straight in the chest._

_As if in slow motion, Dumbledore's eyes went blank, as he dropped his wand, and fell backwards, out of the Tower._

_Harry walked over, and picked up the wand, that hummed in his hands, Harry pointed it out the window, and didn't even have to say a word, as the bolt ran out and hit the sky._

_Like a firework, it exploded and formed the Dark Mark, but wings were on either side of the skull._

_" Our mark. ", Harry whispered._

_" Our mark. ", Marvolo agreed, kissing his lover's neck gently._

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I'm an evil bitch, I know XD  
Well, there is it, the newest chapter to the Dark Lord!**

**I feel as if it took forever, but I finished it off today, since I took up a challenge, and now I get to write dirty one-shots, PWP's, every other day, and post them up!**

**I'm a perverted little girl, what can I say?**

**The next chapter should be done before the 24th, it'll take a bit longer to write since it's about a School Year, and I may end up reaching 10,000 Words, despite the fact I didn't want to go over 9,000's words for each chapter!**

**Anyway, until then! :D**


	7. The Ending

**... ...**

**Summary: **Harry is now in his sixth year, and he's working with Marvolo to finish off not only Dumbledore, but have Hogwarts under the Dark Lord's control, while the Ministry itself is being torn from the inside out.

**Warnings****:** Dark!Powerful!Harry, Voldemort/Harry, Lemons!

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Harry Potter, obviously!

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a flying fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

Contains Chapter 6.5 and Chapter Seven! XD

**Chapter 6.5**

Albus Dumbledore, is slightly worried.

He had given Harry Potter more than enough freedom, attempting to get the Slytherin to trust him, but in the end, the Boy-Who-Lived didn't even want to fight! He could understand why, after all if Harry Potter is friends with the Slytherin's, why would he want to harm them? But all he would have to do, is kill Voldemort!

Sirius isn't of any help, since he supports Harry in all ways, and Dumbledore knew that Sirius knew something that he didn't, as he constantly defended Harry a little bit too quickly, every time he got called a traitor, and every time Harry got put down just for being a Slytherin.  
Remus doesn't know, however, so he couldn't get that piece of information easily. Remus would have given it to Dumbledore, if he believed it would help Harry, but Sirius? Sirius keeps secrets, but that's because while he is a Gryffindor, he was raised as the Black Heir, his Mind Shields easily repelled any _Obliviate_, as well any compulsion, and any _Legilimens _would be noticed and he would say it outloud.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx**

Sirius loved his godson, it's the main reason he hadn't come out and asked why he had become a Death Eater, and when. He didn't want to scare him away, or push Harry away in any way, the Boy-Who-Lived is the only piece of family that he has left other than Remus.

Sirius would like to know why Harry became a Death Eater, but he knew that wasn't the exact case. He saw how the Death Eaters constantlyed worked to make sure he wasn't harmed, and how Voldemort himself kept Harry close to him.  
Then when the Death Eater had called, 'My Prince', he knew that Harry isn't just a Death Eater, he's more than a Death Eater, he's the Dark Lord's Heir.

He also saw the likes between Marvolo and the Dark Lord, but it seemed only he saw it, he guessed that glamours hid his true features, and covered his red eyes, making them blue, giving his pale skin more of a slight tan, simple things made sure that no one suspect him.

This meant, that Harry is even more of the Dark Lord's Heir, but he's the Dark Lord's consort. And the Dark Lord may actually care for Harry, and Sirius knew if he could find proof of that, he would join the Dark Lord, mainly to protect Harry even more, he couldn't fight against his godson, but he couldn't fight against Remus either, but he knew that he could get Remus to join the Dark, since Remus didn't fit in with the Light, at all.

Remus is a Halfblood, even without the Werewolf genes, and he would be accepted by Fenrir Greyback's pack, like how he is supposed to, and the Dark Lord would love to have another Werewolf on his side.  
Werewolves are immune to any sickness, and they heal quickly, and if they could perform magic, like Remus, it's just a added bonus.

But how could he do it? Just confront Harry?

He still had to convince Remus of joining with him, after all.

**Chapter Seven**

Harry Potter watched, as Dumbledore stood, just after the Feast finished, as everyone was finishing up on dessert, he began his yearly speech, " Welcome Witches and Wizards to Hogawrts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you all enjoy your stay here, and you learn great. ", he said, " I would like to put down a reminder, that the Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden. The curfew is Ten o'Clock. ", he finished.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" Harry! ", Hermione smiled happily, hugging her friend.

" Hello, Hermione. ", Harry smiled.

" I missed you! Though, I did get to go off to France- ", she started, but cut off, when a glint caught her eye.  
She gasped, and grabbed Harry's hand, examining the middle finger.

" Is this a Bonding Ring, Harry Potter? ", she asked.

".. yes. ", Harry muttered, as she continued to look at it.

" It's looks so expensive... ", she murmured, then...

" When did you get this ring?! When did you get a boyfriend in the first place? ", Hermione jumped, Harry laughed at her.

" I got this ring on my Birthday, actually, Marvolo gave it to me. I've known Marvolo for a long time, but only this summer, did we become a real couple. ", Harry said, he didn't lie, he was a consort, a lover, really, but only when Marvolo gave him the ring, did they become not only Lover's, but a couple.

" Isn't that going a little fast.. ", she murmured.

" Let's just saw we've known each other, for a long time. ", Harry smiled at her, " Besides, shouldn't you be wanting the same? ", he smirked.

Hermione flushed.

**-o-0-o-**

Potions class easily became Harry's favorite, as he easily got on Slughorn's good side, so easily infact, it made him wonder just how the man was a Slytherin, then again he almost got to him on the train, since he heard someone was going door to door looking for him.

Harry kept himself hidden in total Slytherin Territory, and so he guessed Slughorn sent a lone Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

A group fo Ravenclaw's wouldn't do any good in the end, actually.

Though, more into the lesson..

Harry resisted the urge to burst out, and curse Slughorn into insanity, he wouldn't shut up! But Harry couldn't do anything, besides that would just be moronic of him, Slughorn's a Slytheirn, and he's bragging about his connections quite happily, attempting to regain any status he once had, or trying to build one.

He couldn'y really object, he knew many did the same, but those with true power, don't even need to brag, but there is very few who have it, unless their heavily known. The Dark Lord gains fear, respect, or even anger whenever someone sees him or hears of him.  
As the Boy-Who-Lived, and the Potter-Black Lord, and the Dark Prince, he's the same as Marvolo.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Marvolo sighed, once more, as he went through the paperwork.

He missed Harry, he can think that easily, he won't ever openly admit it. He misses Harry jumping around the Manor, being able to spoil him in all ways he wants, able to see him in the nude, able fuck him anywhere he wants, being able to dress him up whenever he wished, and seeing the Pre-Bonding ring on his finger, giving him a sense of knowing that the Boy-Who-Lived is his.

Perhaps he should visit once again, during one of Harry's Hogsmade Weekends..

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Harry muttered under his breath, as he continued to flip through the pages of the book he's reading, a book on Warding with Runes, from all Era's; something he needs to know to learn more about the Wards around Hogwarts, though he didn't understand some of it, a lot of it is complicated.

It's more than complicated!

Wards defer from each Generation, they either get more powerful or weaker, depending. Japanese Wards are so powerful, the Wards shielded the Magical Japan from the Atom Bombs during World War 2, and helped created an Underground system of cities, and Japan's National Magical School, is built underground.  
The British Wards of Today, the only one's that would be allowed on Hogwarts, are very few, but then again, no doubt the Wardstone is a form of Dark Wards, simply because they are more powerful at keeping the school safe.

Most Wards used cannot shield from more of the Advanced Dark Curses, meaning Hogwarts' Wards IS based on Dark Wards, the fact that Wardstone's have been banned since 1864 when a Dark Lord used one.

" Harry, Hogsmade Weekend is next week. ", Draco said, sitting next to his friend.

" Hello, Draco. ", Harry murmured, flipping through one more page.

" Erm... what are you reading? ", Draco attempted.

" Let me guess, Blaise is mad at you for getting jealous, and know your coming to me looking for attention, and help.. and you want to me tell him to sto being mad at you. ", Harry said, not even blinking.

Draco scowled, " Must you read my mind? ", he sighed.

" Yes, though it's like the bottom of the Black Lake. ", Harry returned, earning a glare from the Malfoy Heir.

" Anyway, who was flirting with Blaise? ", Harry asked.

" Daphne Greengrass. ", Draco sneered.

" Her mother and Blaise's mother are trying to set up a Marriage Contract, simply because they don't want the Malfoy and Zabini Family to combine, the Wealth will be great ocmbined, though honestly, Balise wouldn't listen to it, even if it met getting disowned. His own father left him a large fortune itself, instead of letting it go to his mother's hands. ", Harry returned.

" How do you know all of this? ", Draco deadpanned.

" Marvolo. ", Harry returned.

" Marvolo...? ", Draco blinked, then it hit him, " Oh! Marvolo.. ".

" He likes to randomly rant on the stupidity oa23f Pureblood Families. ", Harry answered, snickering to himself.

" Isn't he himself a Pureblood? ", Draco asked.

Harry blinked, then frowned.

" Actually, I don't know... ", he mused.

" Your going to Bond with him, and yet you don't know his Blood Status?! ", Draco gaped.

" He's the Dark Lord, Draco. ", Harry returned.

" Well... yeah... But if it wans't him, would you check their Blood Status? ", Draco asked.

" No. ", Harry shrugged, " I don't really care about that stuff. ".

" Oh, right... I forgot, you don't care about that stuff, hanging around Granger.. ", Draco muttered.

" Shush. Theo likes her, after all. ", Harry returned.

" Yeah, but that's because she's a Bookworm. He has some strange fetish for Nerdy Bookworm's. ", Draco snorted.

Harry rolled his eyes, " Draco, weren't we just on the subject of your cheating boyfriend? ", he asked.

" Cheating?! SINCE WHEN!? ", Draco jumped.

" Sh! ", hissed the Librarian.

" Excuse him, he forgot his helmet. ", Harry sighed, Draco frowned, confused while Harry conitnue to snicker.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

A week passed, and the Hogsmade Weekend came up; Hermione wants to meet Marvolo, the one he is going to bond with, and so Marvolo found a excuse to visit him.  
Harry knows that Marvolo just wants to see him, but he won't admit it.

" Hello Marvie. ", Harry smirked at the Dark Lord, who glared at him.

" Don't call me Marvie. ", he said.

" Awe, but Marvie's a good nickname. ", Harry grinned.

" Shush, you. ", Marvolo said, dragging Harry close, to kiss him, hands gripping the side's of his waist's, Harry found his own hands tangled in Marvolo's hair.

Within seconds, their tongue's hit, and wrapped around each other-

" Ahem! ", huffed a voice.

Harry parted with Marvolo, and looked over to see Hermione standing there, one hand on her hip, tapping her foot.

" Hi, Hermione. ", Harry said, " Do you need something? ", he asked.

" Yes I do, Harry Potter! ", she returned, glaring at him.

" Marvolo, meet Hermione. Hermione, meet Marvolo. ", Harry returned dryly, " Now can I continue kissing him? ", he asked.

She rolled her eyes, " FIne, but meet me at the Hogshead in two hours, got it? ", she said.

" Yes. ", Harry returned, she nodded and left.

" She is rather protective. ", Marvolo smirked.

" I know. ", Harry rolled his eyes, but then smiled slightly, " But I think it's the main fact that I was her first friend, in our Fourth Year. No Gryffindor's liked her, and the Ravenclaw's didn't like someone whose smarter than them, but not in their house. ", he snickered.

" I believe you just like to find ways to bash on the Ravenclaw's. ", Marvolo mused.

" Of course! ", Harry returned, smiling.

**-o-0-o-**

Two hours later, while the Hogshead is noisy, and bustling with life, many attempted to listen in, and watch Harry Potter, the Cold Slytherin and Smartest Wizard in Hogwarts, sit on a unknown male's lap, and talk to his friends.

Hermione, meanwhile, smiled softly to herself.  
She would have been pestering them for being intimate, before the Bonding, but she could the see the love in the Marvolo's eyes, while he just looked at everyone else with indifference. He truly cared for Harry, and it brought out another side to the Boy-Who-Lived, as if just being there, it assured Harry, that he didn't need to be so guarded to everyone around him, but allow himself to relax.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The next day, Harry could be seen back to his 'normal' state, glaring at the Hufflepuff's, and bashing the Ravenclaw's, and of course, inside the Library

" Harry, what are you eating? ", Hermione deadpanned, as she watched Harry bite into another chocolate-made rose.

" It's this aweosme chocolate. Milk Chocolate is carved into the sharp of a rose, the inside hollow, to be filled in with different sauces, this is currently just caramel with hints of cherry sauce. It's delicous. ", Harry returned, finishing the one in his hand.

" You've eaten two boxes. ", Hermione stated.

" I usually eat five. ", Harry returned, then smirked, " Boxes. ", he decided to add.

" Isn't that a bit unhealthly? Aren't you gaining weight? ", she deadpanned.

" Nope. ", the Boy-Who-Lived returned, opening up a a new box.

The Muggleborn groaned to herself.

**-o-0-o-**

_**ATTACK AT MINISTRY OF MAGIC  
**__By Rita Skeeter_

_Arthur Weasley, a Ministry Worker, has been attacked late last night by a snake, that is said to be the Dark Lord's Familiar. I wonder why, the Dark Lord would want to kill Arthur Weasley, other than the Law's of Muggle Protection he has passed.  
I believe that You-Know-Who is searching for something inside of the Ministry of Magic, since Arthur was found near the unknown, unspoken Department of Mysteries, a department that is never mentioned, but said to hold some of the most secretive information of the Magical World, and You-Know-Who would love to get his hands on those pieces of information!  
What do you believe, that the Dark Lord wanted to get rid of Mr. Weasley, a 'Bloodtraitor', or want to get important information?_

_After all, if he wanted to get rid of someone, he could have just sent a Death Eater._

Harry hummed, and sat the Daily Prophet down, eyes sparking with both anger and curiousity; what the hell is Marvolo planning?

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Halloween came easily and Dumbledore decided to hold a Halloween Ball, meaning Harry had to dress up. Draco decided to dare Harry, to go dress up as he did in his Fourth Year.  
Meaning Harry had to send a letter to Marvolo, to send him certain things from his room, he is NOT going to a lose a bet, no matter how stupid and moronic it is.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry looked at himself, from where his relfection stood in the mirror. His hair is braided, except for his bangs that covered his forehead, and the sides of his head. Lips painted over in dark purple lip-paint, something a bit more harder to wipe off than Lipstick. He is wearing a set of black robes, that were decorated with dark purple, crimson, and grey colors, reaching his ankles easily, with flat-heeled black leather boots. His fingernails are painted dark violet, with a special nailpolish than can be easily wiped off with water.  
Assara coiled around his neck, as if just to be a necklace, a dangeorus one that is.

" You so look like a girl. ", Draco smirked.

" Shut. Up. ", Harry growled back, his three friends just snickered.

" It's true, Harry. What are you as? ", Theo smirked.

" A Dark Lord. ", Harry returned, smirking to himself, " Don't tell anyone! ", he chirped.

" Only you would say that.. ", Blaise shook his head, before he smirked.

" Draco's a Muggle Vampire. ", the Zabini spoke.

" A muggle vampire? ", Harry said, confused.

" I'm dressed up as a vampire, of what Muggles think of them. You know, gothic, hate the sun, evil, handsome, hot, and sexy. The last three of which, I totally am.. ", Draco listed off.

" Blaise, you have a rather vain boyfriend. ", Harry deadpanned.

" I know. ", he returned.

**-o-0-o-**

The Ball went by quickly, though Harry almost cursed the life out of a few Gryffindor's who decided to snicker, and point at him. He did them back, of course. A few stinging Jinxes, and you could find Ron Weasley in the Punch Bowl, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan both knocked out after running straight into the wall.  
Sometimes, Harry really does magic.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

October passed, and November hit as well as flakes of snow that started fall. Thanksgiving came, and Marvolo sent Harry more of his Chocolate Roses. The War seemed to firing in and out, almost like a game of chess.  
Raids started left and right, until it wasn't even Headline News. St. Mungo's opened up multiple pin-points all-over, and even trainee Healer's were in action, Potion Masters were either working with the Dark Lord, and went into hiding, or working with the Ministry's. Those who have mastered different types of magic, were found at the Ministry, signing up to be an Auror, to help fight in the war.  
Dueler's joined the Auror System as well, and many students got pulled out of Hogwarts as the year passed on, moving away to a safe house set up somewhere else in Europe. Around at least five Auror's died daily, and muggleborn's parents were oblivated and thrown back into the world, without any memory of their children, making it impossible for Muggleborns to return to the muggle world.

November passed and incame December, and the War seemed to slightly pause, as if just to have a Winter Celabrations, of course raids still started, but outside of England, focused in Italy, where they had oblivated over two hundred parents of muggleborn's, killed and injured dozens of Witches and Wizards, and they had killed five Pureblood Lord's who had betrayed the Dark Lord, and took over their accounts, but left their children and wives alone.  
The war is going full tilt, and yet, Harry and Draco have yet to make plans to get to the Wardstone.

" What are we going to do? ", Draco asked, right before Winter Vacation.

" Simple, we keep the Slytherin's inside of the Common Room, any potential Death Eater's, and children of Death Eater's from other houses are to be taken to a safe room, which we need to find, while I distract Dumbledore, you get into his office and break over two vial's of blood that we will provide, of Marvolo's and my own. ", Harry returned easily.

" Did you think this over, already? ", Draco deadpanned.

" Of course. And I'm planning to set up a Portkey that would bring the Dark Lord here, from inside the Chamber's, where Hogwart's Wards don't affect it, and it has it's own set of Wards. ", Harry explained.

" Woah.. good idea. ", Draco commented.

" Of course. ", Harry smirked, " All we need to do, is find the Safe Room, and choose the time of attack. ", he finished.

" It should be more towards the end of the year, and the Safe Room... ", Draco paused.

" I'm pretty sure Marvolo will know a good room. ", Harry shrugged.

" Hopefully. ", Draco returned.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry watched as Assara slithered off through the Forbidden Forest, growing larger and larger into her true size. Winter Break is in a few days, and she'll be marking everything down through the Forbidden Forest, as well as finding a safe path, and good place to set up a Healing Tent when they do attack, just in case if any Death Eater's get injured.  
Once she was out of sight, he turned around and walked off. Next up, finding a Safe Room for the other students..

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Four days later, Harry could be found back inside the Manor, sitting on the Dark Lord's lap as he goes through paperwork. The Manor, being empty for the time being, Harry got to wear his pajama's, a loose white button-up shirt, with a pair of black shorts, and knee-high black socks.  
They were comfortable, and he could tease Marvolo with them, hitting two birds with one stone.

" Hey, Marvie. ", Harry hummed.

" Yes? ", Marvolo sighed, eyebrow twitched at his infernal nickname.

" Why do you want to go into the Department of Mysteries? ", the Boy-Who-Lived asked.

" Do I have to tell you? ", Marvolo winced.

" Yes. ", he pushed.

" There is a reason why I attacked you, all those years ago. ", Marvolo started and Harry frowned, as his lover continued, " One of my Death Eater's got word of a Prophecy, about a child who contained the power to destroy me but I only got to hear the first two lines. It told of a child that had the power to kill me, and so I went to kill the possible one. Obviously, it failed. But I've decided I won't be looking to Prophecy's for words of wisdom, but I am curious to what the Prophecy contains. ", he finished quickly.

Harry blinked, " What's the first two lines? ", he asked.

" _Born as the seventh month dies, to parent's whose thrice defied him... with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, with the power he knows not..._ ", Marvolo returned.

" That... sounds a little clear to me. ", Harry frowned, " Prophecy's are much, much more of a riddle. It seems to be faked. ", he pointed out.

" I didn't realize that, until it was too late. ", Marvolo returned, sighing.

" Even Dark Lord's can be a little jumpy. ", Harry smiled, leaning in to kiss Marvolo on the lips.

" Though, I'm happy that you did. Otherwise we wouldn't be together. ", Harry muttered.

" You never know. ", Marvolo hummed, kissing Harry once more, and eventually pushed the Boy-Who-Lived against the desk, their tongue's clashing easily.

" W-We need a Safe Roo-ah! ", Harry called out, as Marvolo sucked on his neck.

" For your plan? ", Marvolo hummed, " You can use the Room of Requirement, then. ", he called, and in one swift movement opened Harry's shirt, and immediately attacked his nipples.

" W-Wha-_ah!_-t's that? ", Harry moaned, _attempting _to keep a clear mind.

::.. _I'll tell you later... _..:: Marvolo hissed back, flicking his wrist and their clothes vanished into thin air.

Marvolo growled and flicked his wand once more, causing his cock to be lubricated, then used another charm to prepare Harry's and lubricate his entrance, he wasted no time, and thrusted in fully, sheathing himself fully inside of his lover within that once thrust.

Harry moaned and wrapped his arms tightly around Marvolo's neck, as the thrust's got more and more brutal, pounding into his prostate.

::.. _More! _..:: Harry moaned, arching his back, digging his nails into Marvolo's back and the thrust's just got more and more wild.

::.. _Pleasse! Dear god! Harder! Fasster! _..:: Harry groaned, feeling the thrusting just get quicker and quicker, harder and harder. With each brutal thrust it brought Harry closer to his climax.

::.. _Sso tight, around my cock, Harry.. _..:: Marvolo hissed, growling under his breath he pulled out, causing Harry to whimper out, but he flipped the boy around and just continued to pound in at the new angle, getting even deeper than before.

::.. _Sso deep.. _..:: Harry moaned, his nails digging into the wooden desk, feeling his climax come closer and closer...

With a scream of Marvolo's name, he came. His muscles spasmed, and tightened around his older lover's cock, and within a few extra thrust's, Marvolo came himself.

Marvolo hissed happily, running his fingers down Harry's back, pulling out.

Harry turned around and tackled his lover to the ground, their lips connected, tongue's clashing, ::.. _We're not done yet. _..:: Harry hissed, and Marvolo watched as Harry went down.

The Boy-Who-Lived licked Marvolo's shaft back into hardness, before swallowing it full on. He bobbed, and hummed. He nibbled across the side and dipped his tongue into the silt, causing Marvolo to groan, and attach his hand onto Harry's hair, gripping it harshly.

He came quickly, and Harry swallowed it down.

**-o-0-o-**

" The Room of Requirement is a place, that contians anything and everything you need, even tons of gold, but none of it can leave the room, except for the items in another room it has, full of all types of trinkets, I call it the Room of Lost Things, and it holds everything, and hides everything. It's in the Seventh Corridor, walk through three times, think of your need of a safe room, and it'll appear. ", Marvolo explained, looking at the boy that's sprawled out acorss his chest.

" Tch. Whatever, I'm tired. ", Harry yawned, streching out slightly, before he cuddled back onto Marvolo's chest.

" Sleep. ", the Dark Lord instructed, and Harry had no qualm's about doing so.

" When did we make it to the bedroom, by the way? ", Harry asked, eyes closing.

" Sometime between the third round. ", Marvolo smirked, watching as his lover passed out.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Harry yawned, streching out his arms waking up to blinding sunlight. He blinked slowly, and looked off to the side, where Marvolo was flipping through the pages of a book. He raised a brow, and spoke, " What's up? ", he called.

" I want you to start taking Elixer of Life, with me. ", the Dark Lord announced.

" What do you mean? ", Harry frowned.

" In your first year, I got my hands on the Philosopher's Stone, and I've been drinking the Elixir of Life since then. How do you think I still look this way. My birthday is 1930... ", Marvolo snorted.

" Your old enough to be my grandpa. ", Harry snickered.

" I knew your damned Grandfather. Charlus Potter... hope he burns in Hell. ", Marvolo sneers.

" Ah, you had a loving relationship with him. ", Harry laughed.

" Loving? HA! Back in Hogwarts, I'm the one who turned him into a kitten, and threw him into the Forbidden Forest. ", the Dark Lord smirks.

" Your so childish. ", Harry snorted.

" I was sixteen. He lived, obviously. ", Marvolo pouted.

" Your pouting again. ", Harry pointed out.

" Let me pout. ", Marvolo ordered, " I did get to kill him though, oh your father gianed a hate for me from that.. ", he snickered.

" I believe your bragging. ", Harry stated.

" Of course I am. ", Marvolo smirked.

" Anyway, back to the Elixir. I want you to start taking it, and create a Horcrux. ", Marvolo turned to Harry.

" What's a Horcrux? ", Harry frowned.

" A Horcrux is the Darkest form of Magic. It takes a small piece of your soul, and places into any object, even a bottlecap if you wished. I have Seven myself, along with the Elixir, I'm Immortal. I want you to do the same. ", Marvolo returned.

" How do you create a Horcrux? ", Harry asked, sitting up.

" A Horcrux is created when you kill someone. ", Marvolo said, " Your Soul shatters when you kill another human being. ", he finished.

" Who did you kill? ", Harry blinked.

" You know her as Moaning Myrtle. ", Marvolo returned.

" How old were you? ", Harry gaped.

" Sixteen. It was when I opened the Chambers of Secrets.. ", Marvolo waved his hand, dismissing the thought, " I want you do both, so that you'll stay with me. ", he finished.

" I've never killed anyone.. ", Harry muttered, " But I don't want to kill just anyone, either. ", he added.

" I understand. Each of my Horcruxes are an Ancient Artifact, or something special to me. Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Nagini, my Diary, the Gaunt Ring... ", Marvolo trailed off.

Harry frowned, " That's only six. ", he stated.

" Ah, yes.. about that.. ", Marvolo started, " Your one of my Horcruxes. ", he said.

Silence.

" I'm one of your what? ", Harry hissed.

" Your one my Horcruxes. ", Marvolo winced, " On the night I tried to kill you, a piece of my soul attatched to your scar, and gave you the gift of Parseltongue and Parselmagic. ", he explained.

" I have a piece of your soul, inside of me. ", Harry continued.

...

" Yes. "

...

" I feel violated. ", Harry sighed.

" Good for you. ", Marvolo returned, smirking.

" Don't try to get me angry at you, so that I change the subject. ", Harry snapped, " I'll create ONE Horcrux, but I want it to be from Dumbledore's death, and I'll take your stupid Elixir. ", he finished.

" I was planning to do that- ", Marvolo stopped, then nodded quickly, " Of course. ", he returned.

" Nice and smooth. ", Harry snickered.

" Shush. ", Marvolo rolled his eyes

" Now, when's the Yule Ball? ", Harry sighed.

" In four days. ", Marvolo returned.

" Tch. I'm still mad at you, for not telling me. ", Harry growled, " You've been keeping a lot of things from me, you better tell me anything else you decided not to mention, or else when I do find out, I'll give Dumbledore the location of your manor. ".

" You wouldn't. ", Marvolo muttered.

" I would. ", Harry returned.

" There's nothing else I'm keeping from you. ", Marvolo paused, he thought for a moment, then nodded, " Yeah, nothing else. ", he finished.

Harry sighed, and rolled his eyes, " You need to learn to not lie so much. ", he said.

" I don't lie, I twist the truth. ", Marvolo smirked.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The Ball came up quickly, and Harry found himself wearing somewhat the same outfit he did last year, except for instead of fading into silver, it faded off into emerald, the ends tinted in silver. The Diadem and bracelets latched on, and his nails got painted emerald, with a small dot of silver in the middle.

His nails were getting long, as he was growing them out to put on a special plate that he found his rooms, with a bunch of other nailpolish, and he planned to be able to wear them by the time the attack on Hogwarts is started.

" Hey, Harry. ", Draco grinned.

" Hello, Draco. ", Harry hummed, nodding at his other two friends, " I've got the Safe Room discovered. ", he turned to Draco.

" Already? Good. ", Draco let out a breath.

" What are you guys talking about, exactly? ", Blaise asked.

" You'll see. ", they both returned.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Marvolo handed Harry his snake bracelet's, and spoke, " They both are Portkey's. One is to your Villa, and one is my Manor. You are to make a Portkey inside of Hogwarts, to there, then send it to me. ", he explained.

" Got it. ", Harry nodded.

" Goodbye, Harry. ", Marvolo hummed, and Harry felt his lips twitch upwards slightly.

" Goodbye, Marvie. ", Harry smirked, leaning up to wrap his arms around Marvolo's neck, their lips connected in soft kiss. They parted within a few seconds, and the Boy-Who-Lived offered a small smile.

" I'll see you. ", Harry murmured, Marvolo's hot breath washing over his lips.

" I'll see you, my little serpent. ", Marvolo purred back, leaning in ::.. _Ssmile for the camera. _..:: he hissed, and a camera flashed.

Harry turned to glare at the Camera-man, that gulped and ran off.

" Tch. Looks like I'll have ot read the Daily Prophet tomorrow. ", he announced.

" It seems so. ", Marvolo smirked.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

_**BOY-WHO-LIVED HAS A LOVER?  
By Rita Skeeter**_

_Harry Potter, aka the Boy-Who-Lived, boarded the train just after giving his Lover a kiss goodbye. In the picture, if you look close, you can see the Pre-Bonding Ring on his finger, and even two expensive bracelet's on his wrist's! When did he find his lover, and Fiance? And when did their relationship start? My curiousity is at it's peak, and I wonder just WHO he is! Is he a Pureblood Lord, a Halfblood or a Muggleborn? These questions while currently unanswered, my answers will come, and I'll make sure of it!_

Harry sneered, and handed back the prophet to Draco, " How foolish. There is a war going on, and they all care about gossip. ", he huffed.

" Welcome to the Magical World. ", Draco snickered.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Harry ran his fingers down the soft silk, smiling to himself. The fabric itself is beautiful, and when it's all completed... it will be perfect. His smile grew slightly larger, and he stood up, flicking his wrist and everything got neatly put away into his closet.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

" Harry, what are you doing? ", Draco asked, watching as Harry pace back and forth.

" You'll see. ", Harry smirked back, just as he finished his third pacing round, a set of doors appeared.

" What the Hell? ", Draco gaped, as Harry went up and opened the door.

" This will be out Safe Room. ", Harry said, to reveal a large area, that seemed to be a mix of all four Houses, divided into four different parts.

" Okay... we have that all figured out. ", Draco muttered.

" Uh huh, and now we'll be training from now on. We need to get stronger by the end of the year, you need to train more on Defensive and Offensive Spell's, and I need to train more Wards, so that I can learn to destroy them. ", Harry explained.

" Got it. ", Draco nodded, " We'll be training inside the CHambers, then? ", he asked.

" Of course. ", Harry returned.

**-o-0-o-**

Harry entered Professor Slughorn's office quietly, later that day, around a hour before curfew. He needed to get a hold of Unicorn Hair for the antidote to Memory Serum's, though to Slughorn, he just wants to practice making poison antidotes for the war, as he would end up on the Dark Lord's list.

" Hello Professor. ", Harry said.

" Ah, Harry my boy! What is it, that you need? ", Slughorn said happily.

" I was wondering if I could borrow Unicorn Hair. I need it for a potion I'm planning to brew, antidotes mainly, and most of them need Unicorn Hair.. which I don't have. ", Harry explained.

" Unicorn Hair? Of course, but my boy, I am terribly sorry that you weren't able to come to my Winter Gathering, it was indeed wonderful. Your friends, couldn't come either. But, rumor has it you have partner to return to! ", Slughorn chuckled, moving to grab a red velvet bag from inside a cupboard, before moving and handing it to him.

" Anything you don't use, return to me. ", Slughorn nodded.

" Thank you, professor. ", Harry smiled, with a soft wave he left.

What a fool.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Harry hummed as he continued to stir the liquid, adding in two hairs of a Unicorn, and watched as the liquid glowed slightly before the color started to drain out to be replaced a silver-ish liquid.

After one hour, he completed it.

The Antidote to Veritaserum, and this one would gift the taker immunity to the potion for two weeks, since his own Occclumency isn't exactly the best.. at least he knows when someone is entering his mind.

Harry sighed, and filled three crystal vial's full, before he stacked them with other potions he completed. He flicked his wand, and watched as his mess vanished, his cauldron polished. He smirked, and gave a soft kiss to his own wand.

Now, he just has to wait out the months until the attack.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

The months passed, as well as the exams. Harry's skills in Wards grew, as he went over the power of each ward and the secrets beneath them. Of course, he couldn't make more of the powerful wards, yet that is. It's the last week of school and, Harry could be found shutting his books inside the library.

Harry gave a small nod towards Draco, Blaise and Theo who stood and left the library, shutting their own books and vanishing out into the hallway. Harry put his books away, rather normall and not too quickly to gain attention.

He made himself, seem bored.

Finally, he looked over to Hermione, who frowned at me.

" Where are you going? You don't usually leave this early.. ", she muttered.

" Go to your Common Room, okay? Stay in there, okay? Even if you hear.. things. ", Harry said to her.

Her frown grew, her eyes narrowing, " Harry... what are you going on about? ", she asked.

" Listen to me, please? Just.. go to your common room. ", he ordered.

" Fine. ", she sighed, then blinked as he left the Library, fingering one of his bracelets.

**-o-0-o- Flashback -o-0-o-**

_" The plan is difgerent, Blaise and Theo.. you two are to make sure everyone on our side is to be kept safe. I'll be getting Dumbledore out to the tower, and I'll kill him there, with the Dark Lord by my side. Draco, these two vial's I'm handing you... when you see the Dark Mark outside, make sure your already in the Headmaster's office and break the wards, you'll be giving the power of said wards over to Marvolo and I. ", Harry explained._

_His three friends nodded._

**-o-0-o- Flashback End -o-0-o-**

**-o-0-o-**

Marvolo opened his eyes, from where he now stood in a hallway of Hogwarts, looking at the lace in his hand, he slipped it into his pocket and moved down the hall, blakc robes flying behind him, wand in hand.

He scoped for Harry, looking for his magic. Finally, after some minutes of walking he found Harry's magic moving towards a tower, where Dumbledore was. He smirked, his little serpent already had Dumbledore in the tower.. how wonderful.

And he wants that wand...

Harry's going to kill him, after not telling him about the Deathly Hallows. Oh well, he knows he can distract Harry some way or the other.

He entered the tower, to see his love standing beofre the shocked Dumbledore.

Harry wore a ankle-length black skirt, that was folded on purpose, in straight lines, the end fading into silver, with a long-sleeved Black shirt to match, the ends of the sleeves baggy, and fading into silver, as well. His lips were painted black, purple sparkles underlined his eyes, and dark eyeshadow was worn, his eyelashed looking usually thick.  
His nails were suddenly grown out, to look like claws, covered in a steel plates to give it an extra sharp cut, painting over in a shiny, slightly sparkling silver. His wand hidden by his sleeve, being held in a holister in his right arm.  
His hair was up in a high pony-tail, bangs covering his forehead, and the sides of his head.

" Beautiful. ", Marvolo purred, the Light watched in pure shock, as Harry smiled and pecked the Dark Lord's lips softly.

Harry's wand slipped into his palm, and he pointed up to the sky, and pointed at the shocked Dumbledore.

" Harry.. ", Dumbledore tried, " Why do you want to be on his side? ", he asked.

" Why not? He gives me more than the Light ever could. Farewell, Albus Dumbledore. ", Harry smirked.

" Harry... why? ", Dumbledore attempted once more, eyes darting to the side in slight panic.

" _Expelliarmus! _", Harry called, and Dumbledore's wand flew to the side.

" I will not be distracted any more. ", Harry returned, " _Avada Kedevra. _", he let out, and the green bolt raced towards Dumbledore, hitting him straight in the chest.

As if in slow motion, Dumbledore's eyes went blank, and fell backwards, out of the Tower.

Harry walked over, and picked up the wand, that hummed in his hands, Harry pointed it out the window, and didn't even have to say a word, as the bolt ran out and hit the sky.

Like a firework, it exploded and formed the Dark Mark, but wings were on either side of the skull.

" Our mark. ", Harry whispered.

" Our mark. ", Marvolo agreed, kissing his lover's neck gently. Harry turned around, and wrapped his arms around Marvolo's neck, their lips connecting in a soft, yet hungry kiss.

Just outside, you could see the glow of the Hogwart's Wards turn red, then blue, before it popped just like a bubble, almost.  
How cliche.

" Any wards ever placed on Hogwarts.. ", Harry breathed.

" Will be ours only to make and control. ", Marvolo finished, giving Harry one last kiss just as laughs filled the air, most likely coming from Bellatrix.

" Looks like my followers are here, let's join the fight, shall we? ", Marvolo hummed.

" Agreed. ", Harry grinned, holding the Dumbledore's wand.

" It works better than my own. ", he muttered.

" The wand belongs to you now. ", Marvolo hummed, kissing Harry's cheek softly.

" Cool.. ", Harry mused, holding it tightly in his hand, " Looks like it'll be my own little token. ", he smirked.

" Agreed. ", Marvolo returned.

They left the Tower, and eventually reached the Main Hall of Hogwarts, to see Death Eater's fighting with Order Member's and arrving Auror's.

" Harry! ", Remus gasped.

Harry gave a soft, sad smile, " Sorry, Remus. ", he said, he looked at Marvolo and gave a soft nod.

" Auror's! Order Members! ", Marvolo called, smirking as the fighting suddenly paused, " Albus Dumbledore is dead, he was killed by my love, Harry Potter. None of you will last, without any leader. Join me, or be killed in the war. ", he sneered.

Silence.

Sirius turned to the Dark Lord, " I'll join you if you keep Remus Lupin safe. ", he stated.

" He is werewolf, is he not? Than he'll be perfectly fine, all craetures are accepted. ", Marvolo returned, smirking, " Muggleborns will not be killed, some of them can be just as powerful as a Pureblood, but they will never be able to contact their parents again. ", he finished.

Silence.

Some of the Auror's stepped foward, and bowed.

" Is that all? Tch.. my Death Eaters and new followers, defeat them. ", Marvolo sneered.

**-o-0-o-**

" Harry James Potter... why didn't you tell us? ", Remus asked, sitting across from Harry and Marvolo.

" I couldn't. ", Harry stressed, " I just.. couldn't. ", he sighed.

" We understand. ", Sirius cut in, " I knew you were a Death Reader since that one raid. ", he muttered.

" I flew you back into a window. ", Harry stated.

" Yeah... ", Sirius grinned.

Marvolo hummed, " The Ministry is already mine, and now Hogwarts. I already have England. ", he grinned to himself, " And now, the Wizengamot will slowly be either taken by me, or killed... ah, this is too easy. It took long enough, though. ", he scowled.

" Er.. ", Remus and Sirius looked a bit akward when Marvolo spoke.

" Guys, I need to do something. Could you leave? ", Harry said.

" Sure.. ", Sirius grinned, grabbing Remus and dragging him out, chanting something under his breath happily.

" What did he say? ", Harry deadpanned.

" He said, 'If my godson is still a virgin, he isn't going to be after this'. ", Marvolo smirked.

" I want to make my Horcrux. ", Harry stated, and Marvolo nodded grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him.

**-o-0-o-0-o-**

Five years passed.

The Ministry and Hogwarts were both easily fully pulled into Marvolo's control, and soon enough Wizarding England. Their connections to the Muggle World got cut off, almost completely. Muggleborn's were taken the moment they are born, and their parents wiped of all memory. Muggleborns then got adopted very quickly by multiple families, mostly by other Muggleborn's, Hermione already adopted around six different muggleborn's, their ages from being a baby to thirteen years old, and they each loved their adoptive mother.  
Halfbloods married into Pureblood's lines, and each Pureblood line got ordered to have at least two children. Draco and Blaise both got married, and used a potion that made it able for Draco to have kids, and they already had a total of three kids, twins and a girl, with another on the way, it's easy to say that Draco wants another girl, and Blaise just goes along with it.  
Theo married Daphne Greengrass, and they're planning to have their first kid soon. Narcissa got pregnant once more, quite happily had a baby girl, both Lucius and Narcissa loved that fact, they both got to baby a girl, though they both still spoiled Draco to the core.

Remus and Sirius both got together, and though Remus spent every full moon with his pack, he returned to Sirius for the rest and stayed with him, and now Remus is expecting a baby boy, and will be naming Harry the godfather, though he's already the Godfather to his friend's kids, and the 'Godmother' of Narcissa's and Lucius' baby girl.

Marvolo is now working onto taking Magical Europe itself, building up his army. Though the takeover wouldn't happen for sometime. He had to dodge curses for a week, from Harry, after just telling him of the Deathly Hallows.

The Invisibility Cloak got quickly discovered by Harry, when he went through Dumbledore's vaults, it belonged to him in the first place the damn bastard kept it hidden from him. Harry's Horcrux was his Holly Wand, which he locked away inside a Gringotts Vault.

The only professor's removed from Hogwarts ended up being the Muggle Studies teacher, since it was no longer a subject, along with Professor Binns, he is just a ghost after all. Dark Arts, Light Arts, Magical Defense, Dueling Class, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms, History of Magic, Weapons, Healing, Ancient Runes, Spell-Creation, Arithmancy, Astrology, Care of Magical Creatures, Politics, and Animagus Training were all of the classes now in Hogwarts._  
_

A type of peace could be seen in Magical England, and Harry couldn't be any happier. Though, the fact that he went behind Marvolo's back and took a potion, that helped get Harry pregnant is a thing that he has yet to tell the Dark Lord.

And Harry never returned the Unicorn Hair to Professor Slughorn.

**Authors Note:**

**I wish I could continue this story, but in all honesty I cannot think of anything else. This is my first HP Story and the longest story I've ever written!**

**I would like for you all to review, and maybe sometime in the future I'll make a sequel, when I can think of a sequel anyway...**

**Goodbye, for now! :D**


	8. Authors Note

**Dear Readers,**

I have gotten a Beta to fix/edit this story, due to not only my own laziness but my grammar, spelling, and dialogue isn't so great. For those who have read this story despite those mistakes, thanks. Only reason I'm fixing this story, is because I've gotten tired of seeing multiple reviews stating that either this story is terrible, or that the grammar sucks.

I'm changing this Authors Note, the last one being about the chapters not being edited yet. Only the the first chapter has been edited...

The sequel won't be posted up, in till after the editing/fixing of this story is finished. I've paused it, along with another sequel, mainly because I want to fix the stories before I start the sequel, and because I'm still on a on-going story.

If I do end up finishing the sequel, that's going to be a one-shot, before the fixing is done, I'll post it. It all depends, really. This story was supposed to be a one-shot, with a major cliffhanger. Instead, I continued it on only writing as I go along without knowing what's going to happen in each chapter.

**Queen MiMi**


End file.
